The FT Anthology
by rougescribe
Summary: A collection of one-shots/requests made and posted on tumblr. Mostly Nalu, but other pairings may slip in! Ratings may differ per story.
1. Stuck In His Throat

**I'm making This A Collection of Random Drabbles/One-Shots that I Get Ideas/Requests for, but have no intention of continuing further than they already are. Sometimes I'll update this at random. Or i'll post an opening for requests on mu Tumblr Blog for you all to give me ideas for me to write! Generally, most of the stories here will be Nalu, but every now and again, I might sneak in other pairings, depending on what strikes me.**

 **If you'd like to see more or see when I'm accepting requests, feel free to follow me over at Rougescribe on tumblr!**

 **Warning, some of these may be unedited. Depends on my mood.**

* * *

Stuck In His Throat - Magician AU - Nalu

* * *

From randomly throwing her phone off into the river, to seeing it miraculously appear in in a small bag tied to a tree and many other tricks in between- Lucy felt this had been one whirlwind romance she had never expected.

Natsu had a bouquet of flowers held out, grin wide despite the absolute cliche of pulling roses out of a hat, and held aloft waiting for her to accept. The blonde certainly saw no reason to keep him waiting, amusement curling her lips as she reached for the stems, only to jerk back when her magician boyfriend did the one thing she hadn't been expecting. (In hindsight, she never should expect a Man who enjoyed pranking people for a living with illusions would do anything normally.)

He dropped the roses. Let them all tumble to the ground and roll away, one still delicately held within his two fingers before he pulled it back and promptly bit the bulb and all its petals off, right into his mouth.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing!?" She gasped, hands moving to her mouth, aghast and feet stepping forward to pull the destroyed flower from his hands. God, what if he had bitten into a thorn?! "Are you crazy?!"

A trick question. He always had been- a throaty chuckle rumbled into his throat, muffled by his closed lips and he quickly swallowed. "Ah- talk about, super tasty! What? Are you mad I didn't share? You were too slow to take the Bouquet, Lucy- tsk tsk- "

She almost slapped him just then. Worry falling to exasperation, hands throwing up into the air as she rolled her eyes. This HAD to be another one of his tricks. No doubt, but did he HAVE to end their date in the park with such a prank? Here she thought he would actually do something romantic on their third anniversary, but no- her thoughts derailed when the trickster suddenly grimaced, coughing into his hands and doubling over.

"Wait, hold on- are you-" Nope, she wasn't falling for it. Not one bit. He would NOT fool her this time around- except another cough followed and he gagged, huffing was his face turned pale and pupils shrank. Her pink-haired buffoon of a magician was choking.

On Rose Petals. "Natsu, hold on- should I get you some water? The Heimlich? Oh my god, I KNEW this would happen someday, you crazy son of a-"

She had to get him to sit down somewhere, maybe call the emergency line? Instead, panic controlled the blonde's actions as she rushed over, purse falling to meet with the pile of forgotten roses at their feet, and began to pat his back. Could she help him cough it out?

"Lu-Lucy- Agch- " He tried to say her name, eyes watering and another hack and cough came before he lurched forward. The sound of gagging and retching was covered by the palms of his hands, a clear sign he was throwing up. She almost grimaced- except, instead of vomit, he placed two fingers into his mouth and began to pull. No sign of petals were caught in the back of his throat- but rather… something silver.

Another cough and unceremoniously, a silver, engraved ring- topped with an Opal Stone of golden blues, fell into his hand- completely clean. It glimmered in the setting sun as the Magician's smile finally crept back onto his features, hand holding it out to her while he slowly sank to the ground to one knee.

"Lucy Heartfilia? Will you Marry Me?"

Suddenly, dating a Magician didn't seem so bad.


	2. Pile O'Gifts

**My Contribution to a Christmas Fic. Short and to the Sweet- based in Canon Timeline. Natsu and Lucy are already together.**

* * *

 _Pile O'Gifts - Nalu_

* * *

It was a quiet Christmas Night for once. One loud party hours earlier before everyone went their separate ways. A rarity for the Guild, but Lucy supposed, was a sign of change. Memories of laughter still rang in her ears even as she wrote in the quiet of her small apartment: content and humming while a pile of gifts from all her friends sat behind her.

The silence was stifling, but she made do. Each flourish of quill on parchment, dipping into ink, a word here and string of sentences to follow; served to push the lack of noise away. Pushed the empty air behind her to a void of unknown and another Holiday Tune sprang from Lucy's lips. Against all things she had begun to see as normal, that's why everything felt off.

She knew it, and refused to let it get to her. "Just one more page, then I can go to bed."

A promise to herself and spoken out loud to chase away the echoes of the night, but a sudden, familiar scraping at her window broke through the quiet and a blast of chilled air struck the room. A shrill gasp and a rather hurried attempt to protect her papers followed as she attempted to keep them from flying off the desk. "H-Hey! Can't you USE THE DOOR?!"

Yelled on habit, knew it wouldn't be answered, but she whirled about to face her bedroom window all the same, pout on her lips, cheeks red from the cold and her newest story gripped tight against her breast. It was no surprise to see the spike of pink hair and fanged grin of her partner as he hopped on through the window, grunting in his efforts to pull through a rather large sack in with him.

In fact, he was dressed from head to toe in a santa suit- but the hat and beard was missing. Another chill ran down her spine and the Celestial Mage huffed, setting her papers aside to help the Dragonslayer in his attempts to wrestle something far too large through the open window.

"Good grief, what are you even trying to do you crazy little-" Natsu's eyes met her own, whirling in delight and it froze the rest of her sentence in her throat. Another grunt and a pull, coupled with her joining in the ffort, and soon a very large, bulky, pile of something sat atop her bed and Natsu, proud of the accomplishment, cackled.

"Perfect! Thanks for the help, Lucy!" A tug at his suit and he began to untie the top, barely sparing her another glance. Another huff and the window was pulled shut, Lucy grumbling at his haphazard actions leading to a waste of good heat. It was only a few seconds later that the blonde realized a particular exceed hadn't come to join him?

"Hold on, where's Happy?" The question didn't even throw Natsu off, who shrugged while he worked, shouting in glee when his own ties finally came undone.

"Giving a gift to Charle. He didn't wanna at the Guild, said it was too embarrassing." Natsu said, flashing her a grin that stopped her heart. "Ya' think he's picking up some of your weirdness?"

"H-hey, wait just a minute, I am NOT weird-" Unceremoniously, Natsu tipped the open bag over and a pile of presents, mismatched in wrapping paper, holes poking through the sides and crudely done bows, tumbled onto her lap, her sentence changing instantly to a surprised squawk. "What are you DOING! We had gift opening at the guild today!"

" - don't be weird, these are all for you!"

A pause fell between them and Lucy's eyes stared in shock. She hadn't thought to question the lack of a christmas gift earlier that day, feeling that Natsu wasn't the type to go around buying gifts for people, but this-? Was he serious? Reading her expression, the Slayer in question rubbed the back of his head, chuckled nervously and quickly hid the bottom half of his face behind the thick of his scarf.

Not only was he serious, but bashful on top of that! "Well, I mean, it would have been odd to just dump a big bag of gifts on ya' at the guild when everyone was passing out just one gift and all, so I just thought I'd give 'em all to you now and… it ain't THAT big a deal…"

She wasn't listening. Fingers pulling apart the terrible wrapping of the first gift, she felt like the world had stopped turning when a bag of quills fell into her open hands. Another: different colored ink. On and on she pulled apart wrapping to find small supplies for writing: parchment, pen tips, wax seals and envelopes. It wasn't the first time she had been gifted supplies for writing, but each and every one held small engravings on them Her name, gleaming back at her in bright gold Lettering.

"Natsu- you, what in the- " She couldn't even find the words, throat suddenly tight and refusing to work. Before the final box could be unveiled, Natsu snatched it up, hot fingers burning through the paper with ease as he cleared his throat.

"I couldn't think of just one thing-" He muttered, licking his lips as he held out the small, singed box. "- but I wanted it to be special, y'know?"

A set of earrings gleamed back at her. Silver and twisting with the heads of red-eyed dragons staring back at her. Within their talons were little orbs filled with stars. The tightens released and Lucy sobbed. When did she start to cry?

He certainly noticed, eyes widening while he sat up on his knees, leaning forward to check her over in worry as presents shifted upon the mattress, falling to the floor in a cascade of pens and paper. "Oi- Oi, Lucy, did I mess up somehow? I thought you'd like it, should I have gotten something else-"

It was his turn to have an unfinished sentence, as Lucy was far too busy lurching towards him, body crashing them both to the floor while she gripped him tightly: lips firmly pressed against his. Seconds ticked to minutes and what had started out as gratitude, turned to broad arms holding her by the waist, lips and fangs pressing against her own and laughter passing between them.

"Weirdo, you didn't have to knock us both to the floor, y'know."

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

"Aye, sir!"


	3. Skinny Dip New Years

**Tumblr Drabble Request by Caandleworks and Lovelyluce. (Request was Natsu and Lucy Skinny Dipping Before Midnight on New Years Eve.)**  
 **I have many other New Years Eve drabbles to work on- and some of them are short. So I'll be putting the nalu ones all in one chapter together and the other pairings I was requested will get a chapter of their own. I'll title those chapters with the Pairing you'll find in them.**

 **This request ended up longer than I had intended. So It's getting a chapter all its own.**

 **Warning: Adult Content. _(not full on smut- but there's definitely a bit of lime.)_**

* * *

The water was cool that night- enough to bring a light shiver up Lucy's spine as she slid her body into the depths of the clear pond. Most ponds looked murky, full of mud, algae and moss, but not this one- even in the night the moon and stars reflected off its surface in a brilliant cascade of colors. Relaxing, if not for the mild embarrassment she was currently feeling.

"You didn't look, did you?" She asked, gaze tilting back towards the bank, catching a glimpse of Natsu off by the shore. Her partner snorted, turning his body around to face her, eyebrows raised in that peculiar way she knew so well. He was thinking her weird.

"Tch, I didn't look, but I still don't think it matters." He griped, prized scarf and shirt being tossed into a pile (next to her own discard clothes) while he rushed to join her. Despite the confused tone, amusement curled his lips, fangs glinting in the low-light. "It's not like I haven't seen ya' naked plenty of times before!"

She shrieked when his pants joined the rest of his clothes- full proof of him going commando hanging out for her to see. Face turning a dark red, the Celestial Mage quickly covered her face and whined. "Natsu- I don't care how many times we've seen each other naked, it's still embarrassing for you to just-" a brief pause and, "-just WATCH me skinny dip!"

That was the bare bones of it. Lucy had never considered herself the type to even try such a thing- considering it much more frugal to keep her clothes (or at least a swimsuit) on while in the presence of a public area. (However public you could consider the middle of the woods. It was still out in the open, as far as she was concerned!) It was a mystery to her still that he had even managed to convince her to try it. The fact it was just the two of them made the decision easier, but it did nothing to answer Lucy's inner curiosity.

Natsu was somehow very persuasive that night. Either by the way his mouth and fangs had felt on her neck when he whispered the idea into her ear, or the fact she let her own inner fantasies get the best of her, the dragonslayer had got what he wanted. Lucy could hear his laughter as he dove into the water - a cannon ball if the waves were any judge. Another shriek followed when cold water struck her arms and face, but she refused to lower her fingers.

"Come on, Lucy~" He drawled, voice slowing coming closer, suffused with mischief and a hint of something dark and sultry. It made her toes curl under the water while her stomach churned in apprehension. "You can look, I don't mind."

"I- I do!" She hissed, flinching when his voice came nearer, but from the side? Was he circling her?

The answer came to her very quickly- as the water shifted with his smooth movements and her body felt a change in temperature from behind. Natsu's heat. She'd recognize it anywhere, but obstinance forced her to keep her eyes firmly shut. Why was she still so shy? Natsu had spoken the truth; they had gotten to see each other intimately enough so many times, it should hardly matter. And still she felt even her neck and chest redden the moment his broad, tan arms circled about her waist, fingers enclosing about her stomach while his chin was placed upon her shoulder.

Lucy could feel the fringe of his hair tickling the sides of her face and couldn't fight off the giggle that was pulled from her.

Hot breath fanned against her ear and the slayer chuckled once again, "You can definitely look, weirdo~" the hands on her stomach rose from beneath the water, trailing chilled droplets from his warm fingers up her torso- teasingly pulling forth a shudder. Near to touching the swell of her breasts, Natsu's hands moved from her and he laughed at the way she gasped in mild disappointment. "Hah, naughty, naughty- it's not time for THAT yet, y'know."

"Oh shut it-" She snapped, though her words held more heat than bite, arms finally lowering to free her view when his calloused hands pulled them down, gently, carefully- entwining their fingers as he placed them back along her toned stomach.

"Nah," Natsu replied, tilting his head just enough for her to feel the nip of his fangs against her ear. "Too much fun messin' with ya." His embrace tightened and all her reservations slowly began to fade away, a contented smile and pleased flush replacing the Lucy's earlier mortification. Relaxing against him, back flush against his warm chest, the celestial mage hardly felt the chill of the air or the water.

This was perfect. She had to admit and her eyes fluttered shut while her thumb gently glided across the ring that he never took off from his finger. Natsu's own hand traced along her matching one and in that brief, beautiful moment, their hearts were in sync with the other. A princess and her dragon- naked in the cool waters near their camp, hearts beating simultaneously while the moon continued it's climb across the sky.

"You know…" Natsu began, voice suddenly breaking through the air, sounding nervous- quite different from his earlier outburst. Lucy hummed her acknowledgment, waiting for him to continue, but no words followed. Only when the seconds ticked by, nearing a minute, did she finally open her eyes, ready to press him to continue-

Yet a sudden burst of color, off into the distance and over the treeline caught her attention, fireworks lighting up the sky in a distant town: possibly Magnolia. They had been heading home- she liked to think their town would be over the top enough to light up the skies brighter than anything and Lucy's heart pounded into her ears. Fireworks- … why was there- Oh!

"We missed the countdown-" She stated, voice far off- but eyes glittering at the conjoined starbursts of flames and embers, dancing along with flickering stars.

"Yeah-" His voice matched the distance, face nuzzling against her own while his eyes reflected the night sky. The two had only been gone for a week, but they missed home and the loud party that was keeping Magnolia up that night. "I could make better ones."

A sniff of amusement followed, "Fireworks?"

Natsu snickered, arms tightening just a bit and Lucy could feel his feral grin against her neck. "Well yeah! Wanna see?"

She wasn't so sure him making 'fireworks' in the middle of a Forest was such a great idea, but considering the amount of water they were currently standing in… "You know what? Go for it."

"Yes!" His excitement was ridiculous and adorable, but Natsu's following action took her by surprise. Lucy expected his usual shooting of fire from his lips, forming the Fireworks he had created many times before in the past- instead, he pulled her back, closer towards the outlying rocks of the bank, settling themselves in comfortable with her body nestled safely between his legs.

One hand left their joined ones to ignite small, dancing flames across his fingertips and the Slayer let out a small whoop- and a strong burst of heated air shot from his mouth- struck the different flames and sent them straight into the sky. The eruption of five bursts, all shattering into brilliant colors of different reds made Lucy's eyes widen as the entire waterside lit up, reflecting the blasts.

With the embers falling down like lazy fireflies, Lucy's awe was apparent on her face. Eyes widen, mouth open and a low breath of air escaped her- "You always find new ways to make fire beautiful…"

Suddenly, she couldn't remember why she was so embarrassed anymore. Leaning back against his naked form, languidly running her own hand along his arm to grasp against his lit up hand- she focused her magic and spoke quietly. "Want to try something new?"

Natsu's returning answer, didn't even surprise her. "Hell yeah, I do." Another burst of flame and her own concentrated magic against his fingers- and the following shots that covered the air looked more akin to shooting stars, sparkling across the sky. They both watched, smiles so wide their cheeks hurt, but while the glittering mass of flame and starlight bounced from the sky and to the waters- they enjoyed their on, private, celebration.

Minds synced together, Lucy looked to Natsu and Natsu looked to Lucy- their eyes met and the world faded away. Their first year of being more than just teammates, more than just friends- more than lovers and awkward courting. They were together, bonded, their lips found each others in the span of seconds, soft and heated, molding and slanting like puzzle pieces falling into place.

The water may have shot up a few more degrees in temperature. Lucy didn't care- and Natsu certainly didn't either. They parted only when the light of their magic dimmed and heat of a different kind glittered in Natsu's eyes. His other hand flexed, still across her stomach- suddenly lowered, just a little, to brush heated fingertips over her lower abdomen- voice caressing her like a heated blanket.

"Wanna know my New Year's Revolution?" He asked. Lucy giggled.

"Resolution." She corrected.

Natsu nipped her, laughing when she pouted, but they were all smiles. "Whatever, don't ruin the moment by bein' weird." She didn't bother with apologizing, he knew the tease was all in good fun- but fingers moved to tickle along her sides anyway and the Celestial Mage squirmed against him, laughing all the while until he caged her against him once more- mouths devouring the other in an attempt to claim victory in some small ways.

Perhaps, they were both winning. "Go ahead, tell me." She whispered, in between heated kisses until Natsu, unwilling to part from her for too long, trailed his kisses down her jaw and nipped the skin of her neck. He relished the sounds of her sudden gasps - so sensitive she was- and a powering tug of her hips against his, made Lucy realize their midnight dip was turning towards a far more steamier conclusion.

"A family." The words stole her breath as he pulled back, cheeks flushed, eyes narrowed, determined: serious. HIs hands once used to tickle her, grasped her fingers once more, moved them together towards her belly- he'd been making an awful habit of it that night- and the true intentions flared through her "I want to start a family."

Married for a year. Away from home- and Lucy's eyes were cascading with emotions she couldn't place into words. Not at that moment. Pressing his fingers firmer against her, their foreheads touched in a silent message they would always know the message to.

"... Happy New Years, Natsu." She said, before a roll of her hips became her answer. A surprised groan escaped the man and soon, their soft touches turned to frantic while the final crescendo of distant fireworks, echoed off into the distance.

Yes was an answer that needed no voice.

* * *

 **Requests on Tumblr are currently closed- but will be open again sometime in the future. Follow me at Rougescribe for further updates or to send in a request! Thank you all!**


	4. Three Nalu Drabbles

**More New Years Eve Requests from Tumblr: 3 Drabbles In One.**

 **1 Request from Millennial-Star-Gazer: Nalu Making Out at Midnight.**  
 **2 Request from anonymous ask: Nalu Premature Fireworks**  
 **3 Request from NoGoodUserNamesLeft: Searching for each other during countdown.**

* * *

 **1**

They hadn't fully discussed or decided what they were yet. There was no time and their day to day activities was usually everything Natsu and Lucy needed in life. Professing feelings and romance wasn't supposed to be some big, dramatic act. Not for them. The slow bond built through the years gave a silent testament to their decision to stick together and that was more than enough for them.

\- but the countdown had ended. '10, 9, 8- ' The Roars of the Guild shouted in harmony as a magical clock floated above them all, ticking down until Midnight. As the long hand struck against the Giant Twelve- all bells started ringing and chaos tripled. Beer mugs sloshed into the air, cheers echoed down the streets of Magnolia in a growing wave and a few, Fairy Tail Members were caught with their faces smashed together, kissing into the new year.

Lucy couldn't remember when (or if) it had been decided that she and Natsu would be one of those couples. There was only the count and his warm arm around her hips, voice shouting in her ear in sync with her own- the wide smiles as they silently promised to have another, amazing year with adventures and fun.

And then there was his mouth on hers. Fire sizzling between them, boiling in the pits of their stomach. Teeth had clacked together in a whirlwind of movement while arms encircled the other. It took a few seconds of adjustments, of surprised grunts and a pained whine when their noses squished, but they found their rhythm. Natsu even took it a step further, bending her backward in his arms as teeth and tongue delved against hers, slide inside her mouth with the fire of his magic to dance between their mouths.

The Celestial Mage couldn't find it in her to care who might be watching, one leg brushing against his before grasping around his own leg (for better support) while a sudden rush of courage moved her to bite his lip: hard. The resounding groan she heard (but was muffled by the den of shouts and cheers) made heat and electricity strike-through every nerve ending.

Natsu decided right then what his favorite memory or the Year would be. Him and Her- among their family-

Their hearts and bodies, dancing together.

* * *

 **2**

Twenty minutes before Midnight and Natsu was already whining. Why were they up HERE and not down THERE? The stars in the sky were nice to look at, but only when Lucy was giving him a run down of the constellations she adored- and while he loved to look at the large pile of fireworks just WAITING to be shot off- there really wasn't much else to do, but wait. Except for the loud cheers of the crowd down below- which only made his sour disposition deepen.

"Give it up, Natsu-" Lucy said- having come to keep him company while the rest of the Guild partied as if they'd never have another year to do so. "It's your own fault you're up here you know!"

"I know! I know!" That didn't mean he had to like it, did he? The Dragonslayer crossed his arms, full-on pout taking him over. He may have destroyed the pool that day, but it had been an accident! "Why couldn't Ice Princess or Happy do this? S'not like I was the ONLY one messing things up today!"

An exasperated sigh and the blonde swatted his arm. "Gray didn't start the fight: you did. Remember?"

"Psh- Gray starts anything just by breathing!" And for him, that was more than enough reason to throw a punch. His words only pulled an eye roll from Lucy, however, and it made his brows furrow. Was she… upset at him? "Y'know, you don't HAVE to stay up here with me."

"I know." She stated simply. That was also true. He was on Fireworks duty for his own blunders, but she? Purely by choice. It left the fire in his stomach to dance about in confusion and pleasure. A strange sensation that Lucy could always make him feel. He didn't mind it so much. Whines of complain finally died off in those ticking seconds as he realized the heat he was feeling had done more than just light up his inner fire-

It had made his cheeks red too. Pulling his nose down inside his scarf, he desperately tried to hide it. "Oi, aren't you sad you're not down there partying though?"

Lucy's response was to raise a delicate eyebrow, moving herself to sit directly beside him, legs folded beneath her. "Well, yeah, but I think you feel the same way right? It's fine. We can stay like this together and then head down to see everyone, don't you think?" Keeping him company. He knew it and almost felt like flying just to hear it confirmed. Eyes glanced away as he grumbled. She always had that affect him on, did she even realize it?

Onyx eyes shot straight open while the flames of embarrassment covered now just his cheeks, but the Slayer's entire face, as Lucy's lips suddenly pressed against his cheek. A smooth, soft moment as her hand reached out to pat his own before she quickly, just as red as himself, moved away. The action was instant, quick- but it left him feeling as if he'd become a giant inferno.

"See? Not so bad to have me here, right?" She asked, laughing despite herself. Perhaps she saw just how embarrassed her was. Perhaps she realized the fire he felt on his face was far more than just general heat, but actual flames suddenly bursting onto his arms. Either way, the Celestial Mage couldn't hold back her laughed. "Do you see yourself right now? Natsu you look like you're about to become a bonfire!"

Was he on fire? A quick second to register his own magic told him he was and an embarrassed grumble left him as he turned to face her. Smile was bright- a beautiful thing to see on any given day, but somehow heightened by the night sky and the sheer fact she was there with him instead of with everyone else. Lucy was taken on his punishment just to be with him.

"Geez, Lucy- why ya' gotta make it weird?!" He groused, ignoring the squawk of complaint she gave when he reached out to pull her close, kissing her nose: vengeance.

But then a firework shot off- like a giant explosion from directly behind them and both mages jolting from their spot and shrieked. Another shot off- bouncing off the columns and the roof- sending sparklers and colors everywhere- even crashing against the bell tower, causing a loud ringing all about the area- and the town most likely.

It wasn't even ten minutes before midnight- "Oi- watch it!" Another shot off and Natsu, defense mode activated, quickly pushed Lucy behind him- but felt his mortification grow the moment everything clicked into place. His fire was everywhere. Not just bouncing off his skin- but it had jumped about the floor from his body and had lit the entire box-

And it unleashed it's fury into the sky while Lucy screamed right into his ear.

"You idiot, you weren't supposed to be so embarrassed that you shot off too soon!"

Something told him that he should feel sorry- even be worried at the reactions from everyone down below. (In fact, he could already hear many people shouting his name in aggravation. "It's not even midnight man! Couldn't you have waited!") But Lucy's words struck something inside him that was more than just embarrassment- and a roar of laughter came next- his own flames shooting from his mouth to join the sparkling colors into the sky.

"KAHAHA! Shot off too soon! That's what she said!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Maybe his punishment really WASN'T so bad after all.

* * *

 **3**

He said he would be there-

' _You'll know me when you see me…'_

But where WAS he? Scrunching her nose, Lucy stared at her phone, for umpteenth time that nice. The press of bodies from those celebrating New Years Eve jostled her around the park while she shoved herself through. Alcohol, bonfire smoke and bad B.O. was all over the place- but the blonde refused to let that be the end of it.

If her online friend (Possibly more?) of two years said he would be here, then he would be here right? He wasn't playing with her, was he? The anxiety was high and as loud as the music blasting through the area and she swallowed. What if … what if he was late? What if he stood her up? What if he mistook some other girl for her or decided she wasn't worth the trip after all?

' _Just trust me!'_ Lucy's eyes fell on her phone once again and she steeled herself. No time to fret now, the countdown hadn't even started. Another shove through a particularly loud group of party-goers brought Lucy finally to an empty area, breathing in fresh air for the first time in ages. (Though it was really minutes?)

Where was he? "Why did he have to go and be a goof and hide what he was wearing! Ugh, this is so much harder than it has any right to be!" She griped, arms crossing before a low whine escaped. Alone on New Years- not how she wanted to start her 2019. "If he does show up, I'm totally kicking him for this!"

Seriously. He'd deserve it.

"Hey guy's, it's almost time!"

"Yeah- **BRING ON THE NEW YEAR!"**

" **COUNT DOWN!"**

She froze- blonde hair covering wide eyes, body shivering in apprehension and shock. Already?! Her mind shot into overdrive, rushing to climb onto the nearest picnic table. Height! She needed height! Maybe then she'd spot something! Feeling stifled by her own coat, she stood as high as she could, hand raised with phone blinking rapidly the time-

TEN!

The crowd roared, sparklers flared, and a few cheered at the sight of someone partying 'hard' enough to hop onto the tables. Excited, many rose to join her, pushing and shoving to wave their arms about: NINE! EIGHT!

She couldn't be bothered to shout with them, twirling about and grunting as her new 'friends' placed an arm over her shoulders. "Hey, move it- NATSU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU-?!"

Maybe he'd know it was her if she shouted his name. Yes, perfect plan. He'd totally hear her through all this- FIVE! FOUR! Why did seconds go by so fast?!

Feeling as if all her excitement, worries and disappointment was about to crash against her like a flood of tears, her face fell- never seeing the hand that suddenly wrapped around her waist, pulling her from the table and away from the party crashers. THREE!

TWO!

A gasp escaped, eyes widening and fight or flight instincts kicked in, she Lucy's legs kicked on instinct while a laugh echoed into her ears and her body was turned around just in time for warm lips to crash against her own.

ONE!

" **HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

She tried to slap her first kiss of the year with as much force as a flailing boxer- but eyes met dark onyx and a family, wackly orange hoodie covered in fake horns met her eyes and her body froze. Stiff and the den of voices becoming white noise in the background, Lucy lifted her phone behind her assailant's shoulder and moaned her relief and exasperation into his mouth.

' _The table? Seriously?!'_

When they parted, her open palm slapped against his chest, lips bruised and flushed while the crowd went wild and confetti flung everywhere. She recognized that Charizard Hood from the multitude of profile icon pictures he'd changed to monthly. "You- I can NOT believe you-"

"Someone hopped onto a table before I could get to her: I panicked!" He explained, laughter and apologies escaping while his hold tightened against her. Two years. Two whole years of back and forth chatting, jokes, sad times and conversations over the phone and finally- FINALLY- she could hear his voice, feel his arms and smell his scent.

Whatever doubts towards their relationship melted away in an instant and arms, feeling like jelly, moved to wrap around him, clinging tightly to his body like she'd finally found her life preserver.

Her phone blinked again, but she didn't bother to look- she already knew who the message was from.

' _Ready to start our new year together?'_

She'd answer with her voice, lips slanting over his in a rush of exhilaration.

"Only if I get to wear the hoodie."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be new years drabbles of other pairings. (The last of my New Years Eve Requests)**  
 **Pairings to come: StingxRogue , FreedxLaxus , ElfmanxEvergreen , CanaxMirajane , FreedxLevy, StingxRufus.**

 **Depending on size-these may be in separate chapters.**


	5. Stingue, Fraxus and Elfgreen

**The last of my New Years Eve Requests: Apologies, but I wasn't able to get to the StingxRufus or the CanxMirajane ones. However you WILL see Possible Canajane in the future (as I have some ideas!)**

 **Below you will see, in order: StingxRogue, LaxusxFreed, ElfmanxEvergreen**

* * *

scribexwriters Requested: StingxRogue shenanigans

The Sabertooth Guild Master may have had too much to drink that night.

"Haha- Rogue, hey, hey, Rogue! Come over 'ere a sec!"

It wasn't too difficult to do, especially with the way the Guild had changed through the years. It was far more lenient during the Holidays with Sting running it. The Shadow Slayer wasn't at all surprised by the smell of alcohol on his partner's breath- though he recognized the swagger from the White Dragon Slayer for what it was: An act, more than a sign of inebriation.

"Is it attempting to steal Rufus' hat again?"

"... and what if it was?"

Rogue's answer was a simple tilt of his champagne glass, sipping it while raising a brow pointedly. He wasn't going anywhere if it was another inane prank again. The scoff Sting gave in turn was amusing, but did nothing to stop him from grabbing Rogue by the arm, yanking him off towards the other end of the hall. "Tch, fine, whatever, it wasn't that anyway! … For now."

He'd let the addendum slide for the moment, grunting as he was pulled, but making no attempts to stop Sting from leading him. Curiosity nagged at him, and through the hustle and bustle of the Guild hall, he really didn't see the point in hanging back either way. They were celebrating after all, why stay a wallflower the entire time?

What the Shadow slayer did not say aloud, was the silent knowledge held between them. A secret knowledge that wasn't so secret, but rarely spoken. What was once was a tight grip on Rogue's wrist, turned to fingers curling around each other, a tight grip held between two, battle-hardened hands. He allowed Sting to pull him, lead him through the crowd. Whatever it was, a stupid prank or joke, or something deeper- that didn't matter.

He trusted he would enjoy himself either way. Right up until Sting's face split into a sinister grin, mischief shining in his eyes while sharp teeth gleamed under the light. He stepped onto the Guild Master's "chair" and with hardly any preamble, yanked Rogue right along with him, laughing in such a way that alarm bells began to chime inside his head.

"An' that's THE END OF THE YEAR, time to Greet the NEXT one everyone!" Sting shouted, roared practically, spare arm slithering around the waist of the other, ignoring the way it made Rogue stiffen up, eyes widening in realization.

What was he- there was no time to figure it all out- the champagne glass almost slipped through his fingers when Sting's mouth met his, slanting over and fangs clinking from the rush. A thrill swam through his entire body, but so did horror. The entire guild, shouting, dancing, partying up- cheered their greetings for the New Year, some whooped, others hollered, and he caught the distinct sounds of a few, shouting at Sting to 'MAKE THE KISS COUNT AND GIVE US A SHOW!'

Oh no, no, no- ! the kiss ended as fast as it had begun and Rogue wasn't entirely sure if his facial expression showed his full emotions- but he felt the heat on his face as if he'd been lit on fire. Sting, looked far too sure of himself.

"Gonna have to get over the PDA fear eventually, Rogue. Why not start now?" He winked.

For the Sabertooth Guild- seeing a flustered, embarrassed Shadow Dragon suddenly erupt in Shadow Magic was a perfectly natural occurrence when Sting was involved. That night was no different.

FuridoJasutin Requested: Fraxus past midnight

The countdown had begun much as it did every New Years. Guild members cheered, mugs of drinks clacked together, the loud, uproar of Fairy Tail's Part could be heard all through Magnolia. Yet when the shouts died down and the party resumed to the normal, daily shenanigans of a wild Guild, there were two, noticeably, missing members.

At least, noticeable if one knew to look. Evergreen certainly noticed, but was far too busy shouting at Elfman to care- she had her own things to deal with. Bickslow? Oh, he certainly noticed it too, but while he laughed at the realization, the Seith Mage merely vowed to tease them late, opting to focus instead, on the party. They didn't need to worry about their Captain or the Man they held above all others.

Freed, on the other hand, thought he might be close to losing all manner of air, but he wasn't about to complain in the slightest. Ushered away from the party in the midst of countdown, he had almost mourned the fact there was no, cliche, New Years kiss between himself and the Thunder Mage, but this certainly made up for it.

"We don't need an audience." He had said, the Rune Mage, finally sucking in air he desperately needed, had to agree. The kiss shared between them was heated, intense, a conglomeration of holding back for far too long and speaking emotions without words. While one had been up against a wall one moment, a show of surprising force had pinned the other yet again.

They weren't backing down, neither one needed to. His hair had been up, but it now fell against his bare shoulders while Laxus grasped the tie in his fingers, smirking with a shocking spark alighting in his eyes when Freed withdrew. Their lips were swollen, chests heaving from minor exertion-

And good god was Freed not anywhere ready (or willing) to return back to the crowd.

Silence passed between the two while Laxus' eyes glided towards the entryway, considering their options, before he smirked, glancing back to the Thunder Legion captain. "How about we finish bringing in the new year with drinks at my place instead?"

Lungs expanded as he took in another breath, smile mirroring the others. Freed definitely liked that idea above the alternative.

"Sounds perfect."

FuridoJasutin Requested: Elfgreen- new years promise

They bickered constantly- sometimes even when it wasn't wholly justified. Though many outsiders looking in would think it was a clear sign of their lack of Chemistry- the rest of the Guild Knew otherwise. Even they knew it- but dare to speak it out loud?

Never. Not yet.

Arguments, brawls, cheering and booze- all passed around that night- the count down was loud and obnoxious- typical Fairy Tail behavior. Except, quieter than the others, Evergreen stood, smiling brightly, accepting her team members were busy (Freed had disappeared quite some time ago-) and her comfort came, instead, from a tall, burly man she often threatened to turn to stone. He stood behind her, arms raised in the air, smiling as he boisterously shouted with their peers and she almost leaned against him.

Almost, but not quite. Just enough, but he got the gist, one muscular arm moving to gently press against the small of her back. They weren't ready for full on exposure, not just yet, but it was enough. His immense size was contradicted by the soft way his hands gazed her, the way security shot through her spine like cement.

Magic wise, she was stronger than him. Had always been stronger- he knew it, had complimented it many times, but there was no need to pretend his presence didn't bely it's own strength, and she soaked it in despite keeping her gaze away. Evergreen sipped her drink, heard a large thud of tables being knocked over and rolled her eyes.

But before he could leave her side, Elfman lowered his bulky frame, smile clear on his face, eyes sincere, and he spoke his first words of the year directly to her.

"Happy New Year, Ever- and many more t'come right?"

Once upon a time she would have snapped for him to never call her that, but her cheeks flushed red, content by the small promise that lilted his voice and finally turned her gaze to meet his own. .

"As many as you can handle, you behemoth." She vowed right back.

They smiled: nothing more needed to be said.

Not just yet.

* * *

 **I have a few other small drabbles/one-shots to post on here and they'll be coming up today! I may open requests again sometime soon, but not just yet! Right now my updates are going to be a bit slow/sporadic for my bigger stories as I am currently in the process of moving.**

 **If you'd like to see early updates on my fics, follow me at Rougescribe on tumblr! Or, if you'd like general life updates to get an idea of when I will be active and able to write, follow my personal updates blog at Rougeminded!**


	6. Nalu Cuddles

Short drabble inspired by an Anonymous Question on Tumblr.  
Rating: M for Innuendo and Afterglow. *winks*

* * *

Exhaustion swept over them- bodies sweaty from exertion while the final, remaining tremors of recent pleasure slowly left Natsu and Lucy. The blonde held a halo above her hair- eyes tired despite the emotional glint of love and satisfaction he could see with in them. He had pleased her, more than pleased her- Natsu had blown her mind.

Likewise, the Dragonslayer, arms shaking from his own efforts- huffed a contented growl, brushed the messy hair from Lucy's face and slowly lowered his own between the hovel of her neck and shoulders, taking in her scent while his body relaxed partially above her own, sinking his weight against her as all strength left his body.

They may have over done it that night. He didn't care. "- fheh… you okay?" The rasp of his voice sent a tremor down her body, causing a smug quirk to his lips while calloused thumbs moved to rub circled along her over used hips. A small comfort.

"Hmm.. couldn't be better…" She replied, eyes flickering shut while her slender arms weakly moved around his shoulders, holding him close. He was heavy, the mass of warm muscles normally would have crushed her, but the feel of him against her was the opposite that night. Her body felt like lead, the need for sleep pulling her while his nose brushed along the many bite marks he had left along her neck. Lucy giggled, shifting her head to give him more room while a loud sigh crossed her parched lips.

She would need water in the morning. And lots of it. Wandering hands of the Slayer's pulled another smile from her and she swatted at his shoulder. "Quit that- I'm too tired for another round."

Snickering, Natsu nipped her collar bone, settling his legs around hers like a tangled knot- barely registering the utter devastation that was the bed sheets. " I know, I know- go t'sleep. I'm right behind ya'."

High euphoria caused from carnal and emotional pleasures left them both content to stay in place, bodies entwined as the need for sleep finally won out, pulling the Celestial Mage into dreams. Natsu couldn't follow her there, but he could watch- and he could listen. Chest heaved as he took in a deep breath, arms pulling her closer while he settled himself, the side of his head pressed atop her chest.

Her generous swell of her of her breasts got in the way a little, but he didn't mind. Eyes sliding shut while a fanged grin glinted from the low light spilling through the windows.

Natsu could hear her heart beat- … and the sounds of what would, soon, be their fully developed baby, thumping lightly in her belly. The best of Lullabies that lured him ever deeper to his own sleep.

"… I love you both…" He murmured, kissing Lucy's skin softly while he finally relented to the darkness of rest.


	7. His Sun And Stars (JudexLayla)

**One-Shot/Drabble written in response to a drabble written by Caandleworks. (Check out tumblr for more details!)**  
 **Pairing: JudexLayla**

* * *

An old, worn photograph was held gently between weary hands. Jude Heartfilia, hunched over his desk, paperwork piled high, stared at the image with a softness most would not believe possible in the man. It flicked like a candle- seeming to almost fade away before sparking back again. It was a photo he kept with him at all times, no matter how deep into his work he grew.

Acalypha had barely changed since he had originally worked there as a young boy, head full of hopes and dreams of owning his own trade business. Once upon a time, he never assumed he'd be the current Patriarch of the Heartfilia family, the one called to hold its business and noble lineage afloat at all costs.

Or the fact he'd have to do it alone. Eyes closing, blinking back exhaustion, the image never left his mind- etched into his memory before becoming blurry when he opened his lids again. It was an old photo, but also his favorite. It held a memory inside it of a time when he was happy and in love, with all things he could have ever hoped for in life.

The first day Jude met Layla Heartfilia was the day he began to believe the Sun walked on Earth. And that belief shone in the photo as the image of himself, stood tall and straight, smile wide beneath the brim of his mustache while one arm wrapped around the shoulders of the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Her golden tresses framed a kind, sweet face and he remembered their first meeting with ease. Why a woman of such high breeding had chose to work at a Merchant Guild had been lost on the young Entrepreneur at the time, but he certainly didn't question it. Not at first. Sharing the same room as her had been akin to drinking in sunlight, constantly being invigorated each time she graced him with her smile.

Even then, he had gravitated around Layla, helpless to ignore her magnetic pull. Once upon a time, many claimed his interest had been only for her money and noble name. As time passed, he eventually chose to let the gossip be- they knew the truth and that was what mattered.

"I have to know and understand trade," She had told him one day while the two of them crunched numbers for the guild and tallied inventory together. "And while my family wished for me to learn at a Private Academy, I chose here."

Thank the gods for that, he had thought to himself, face heating up at the mere thoughts he couldn't place into words. Not just yet. "Not that I'm complaining, but why here?"

"- that's because…" A sigh followed, brown eyes hollowing out to something almost empty before filling up with an inner peace he hadn't felt before. Lips curved into to the softest of smiles and she brush a stray hair behind her ear. "How can I ever understand the hard work others do if I hide behind my riches? I want to see the world how others view it, to understand what people truly want and need."

Something in the way she said it, the way her decision, so thoroughly cemented into her heart, made his own swell up. She was perfect. A wealthy woman who understood that those who worked for the Rich often held different, hardier lives.

Then she nudged him with a gentle shove, eyes gleaming in mischief. "I met you. Isn't that proof enough my decision was the right one?"

He had choked on his own tongue and stammered like a shy school boy for the next fifteen minutes, face and neck burning hot even as her laughter boiled heat into his stomach. A happy, fulfilled, exhilarated feel. It positively invigorated him.

"The Heartfilia fortune cannot be left in the hands of some no-account man. How could we agree to such a union? The answer is no!"

The day he had offered to court her was the day his motivation and hopes were shot down from the sky. A man raised with nothing to his name- trained under the apprenticeship of another merchant, but still building his own work. How could he ever be good enough for a woman such as her? The cold taunts had frozen the heat of his soul and for days, Jude had grown cold and desolate.

A building friendship, but he was not allowed to have more? To hope to hold her hand in his? To feel the warmth of her smile for the rest of his life?

"Actually- I think he's PERFECT." - but then, light broke through the storm clouds of his mind as this kind, beautiful woman, stared down her own parents, hands shaking in tightened fists. The look she gave them was one of defiance: her decision made and unwilling to back down from it.

"So what if he has no name?" She had asked them, "He knows more of business than many Nobles do. He understands hard work and has never faltered from doing it. He can KEEP us afloat and make us SOAR- and you would deny me happiness because he has no name? I would rather stay in Acalypha and never return if that's your true answer!"

A threat she had meant- keys jingling on her hip, just over the bustle of her skirts. This woman, was willing to fight her way through her own home just for him. And what was he doing? Succumbing to the wishes of her parents? The stunned looks of the Heartfilia Matriarch became all the more dubious when strength surged through his being and he stood, boldly reaching to take her hand- eyes narrowing.

"I'll prove it." He told them. Voice firm, strengthened by the courage Layla held to with every breath in her being. "I will NOT shame the Heartfilia house- I will bring it HIGHER. Give me- us, the chance."

The curl of her fingers against his own was the only answer he needed. They would be together: even if they had to defy all sense and reason.

Her family finally relented, but only with little give. Jude's intense work towards proving his words began that day. He tirelessly worked to increase stock and sales in the Heartfilia name. He pushed for trades and stock between other merchant's and company's until the wealth, not even under his own name, doubled. All for just the chance to live under the light of his sun until his lungs stopped breathing and his body gave in.

He didn't even mind taking the last name Heartfilia when he finally witnessed her walk down that marble aisle, gorgeous and glowing in her own happiness. Life, fas far as he knew it, had become his perfect dream. Throat constricting from the memories- the older man set the photo down, blinking back misty tears he refused to shed.

Lucy didn't even witness his tears at the funeral. He had been numb, too frozen, to have let a single drop fall from his eyes. It was much easier to succumb to his emotions now. The woman he had loved, worked so hard to keep, had dwindled before his very eyes, with each passing breath and year and she had known it would happen too. All the while, no amount of money, work of passion could save her.

Jude Heartfilia had basked in the sun, only to have it eclipsed and taken from his very hands. Work had become the only distraction, the only way he could withdraw into himself and hide away from the pain. A cough escaped him, wracking his tired, broad shoulders as he hacked into his hands- ignoring the slight taste of iron that came into his mouth.

Once upon a time, he hadn't regretted a single decision in his life, now… regrets filled him like an empty bucket, crying for something asides from ice to fill the gaping bottom.

To uphold the family name- … it had been his original goal… and he had clung to it with such blind determination that it had shielded his thoughts from all other emotions and logic. A matching, smiling face in the photo of a young girls smle that matched the sunlight, filled his heart with a guilt he almost couldn't bare.

In his grief over the sun, he had cast away his stars.

"Perhaps… she truly would forgive me…" He murmured into the quiet of his office, rifling through parchment paper until he found an empty one, shaking hand already moving to fetch his quil. Lucy had been a light he had almost snuffed out in all attempts to run from the loss he had suffered. If not for her return after his hiring of Phantom Lord, he may have continued to dwell within that darkness.

Those stars in her eyes… the determination to defy him despite all odds, the firm decision in her eyes…. So like Layla… so much like her mother, and yet a mix that as all her own. It had been a healing balm he hadn't known he needed and failed to recognize until everything he had striven for, the Konzern, had slipped from his very fingers. He had held on for so long, just to lose it all in the end.

 _'Dear Lucy,'_

 _'Happy Birthday, Daughter….'_

His eyes glanced towards the Calendar, almost covered in all his paperwork and a sad, soft smile, eased at his hard features. Lucy wasn't home yet. That he knew. The papers all claimed she and her friends were dead- but he refused to believe it. Jude had made the mistake of casting out his stars the moment his Sun had left the world, but he would not make it again.

There were far too many stars in the sky to be forgotten so easily. Pen flew elegantly across the paper, his wishes and hopes coming through with each word written. Jude had never felt closer to Layla in that moment, lungs rattling as another cough vibrated through him. If she was the sun and Lucy the stars… than he was the moon, constantly in awe of them.

Lucy would return and continue to shine her brightness over the world… and even if he did not make it that day- he would be proud. His fulfillment finally earned as he finally made it back to the warm embrace he had missed for so long.

She would live on- and he would finally be, once more, with his Sun.


	8. Guardian Angel AU

**Unnamed Nalu AU**  
 **Concept: Guardian Angel**

* * *

She was appearing for the little things these days.

"Don't you DARE put that in your mouth."

"What- why?!"

"Rat poison."

Sometimes the reasons sounded quite serious and he'd be forced to wonder if she was getting better at her job, or if people were just out to get him.

"- you said that last week, Lucy- there is no way people are putting poison in my food."

"Excuse you, who's the one who can see through walls? Me or you?"

Sometimes, he was pretty sure she was just making excuses.

Watching as his glorious plate of Chinese Take out was pulled away from him, Natsu whined, face falling as the gorgeous blonde tucked the food away. Casting only one small, guilty glance back in his direction, before the noodles and rice were tossed to the trash. And if he squinted, head tilted in JUST the right direction, he was certain he'd seen her try one of the won-tons.

He was definitely questioning the validity of her statement now. "Can I at least have the egg rolls and crab Rangoon-?"

The question was asked far too late as Natsu witnessed the mentioned rolls join the rest in the waste bin, though Lucy took a bite out of the crab Rangoon, eyes closing as she hummed her delight. "No you may not. Ooh, these are pretty good! Maybe I should try human food more often-"

"H-hey, wait a minute, I thought you said it was POISONED?" Oh that did it, Natsu was not about to lose his entire sixteen dollar meal towards a being who didn't even have to eat! Who cares if he was a walking garbage disposal, that was good food being wasted right before his eyes! Finishing off her stolen morsel, Lucy turned to face him licking the grease from her fingers as mischief shined in her eyes.

They were brown today, he noticed. A beautiful brown with a golden tint outlining the irises to reveal the subtle hints that she was more than she looked. Natsu almost got lost in those eyes, before his brows knitted together, fuming at her answering giggle. "What's so funny?"

"I don't even need food to survive." She said simply, tongue delving out to press against her pink lips. He had to gulp and change position in his seat. "What makes you think I can be poisoned?"

"I can tell ya' what makes me think it wasn't." He muttered, expression growing sour. She was teasing him a lot today. Which was nice, all things considered, but the man with the dyed, pink hair, wasn't sure he altogether trusted it.

Since when was SHE the one to advance on him?

"The fact that I stopped you from diving head first into the river again?" She asked suddenly, finally moving to join him at his table, finger tapping the hard wood for a mere moment while her own brows furrowed sternly. "The whole thing is frozen over, what made you think that was a good idea?"

"So this is revenge for me making stupid decisions?"

"You make a lot of them!"

"I do no-"

"Yes. Yes you do. Don't even TRY to trick an ANGEL Natsu."

He shut his mouth- full pout formed on his face. She was right. He knew it, but that didn't mean he had to say it now did it? That was the full crux of the matter though, wasn't it? He had a Guardian Angel that had been slowly becoming more willing to reveal herself to him. One who had been with him for years, never realizing he had the abilities to actually see her.

An Angel that had stolen his heart and kept it within her slender hands for so long, he didn't think it possible to love anybody else. Except, she didn't seem to REALIZE all his attempts at dangerous activities was to force her to show herself. Or, Lucy knew full well, and was trying to pretend otherwise. She was stubborn like that. Adamant that her job was her main priority and other details…. Unimportant.

We aren't here to have fun and live lives. She had told him weeks ago with the firmest tone she could give him, but that didn't hide the loneliness in her eyes. Maybe she hadn't realized how open they were to her emotions, but he had seen it. No matter how much she followed the rules, even an Angel yearned for more.

Natsu had desperately been trying to give it to her. Even if he gained a few broken bones along the way.

However, with his stomach now growling, he was starting to wonder just how worth it everything really was. "Okay, so maybe I do- how does that mean you can come in here and starve me over fake danger?"

The guilt was back, he said it flash into her eyes before she had a chance to control herself, gaze glancing away while another tap came from her fingers. She was nervous, but why?

"Well- there.. Might have been… other reasons-" She hedged, finally, teeth poking out as she chewed on her lower lip. Natsu had to bite back a groan of frustration. Did she NOT realize what her actions did to him on a daily basis? Most of the time, he never even noticed the appearance of other people, or even felt the need to find them attractive.

Lucy, however, oozed it. Not just from being an ethereal being, it was all just her. Every action every small detail- even her laugh. It made it hard to control himself at times- fists forming just to hold back every urge he held to pull her into his arms and keep her there. Who knew what he'd do if he let himself loose. Hug her? Kiss her? More?

His mental fantasies often revolved around cuddling on the couch, laughing and being happy together, but that didn't stop his hormones from screaming every once and awhile. This, was one of those times. "… Uhh.. yeah?"

Ah, the perfect reply. He was so articulate. Perhaps he needed to get lessons from his good friend Levy, down the street. Or not: her ravings over her favorite books often made him sleepy. Lucy, however, seemed even more nervous than he'd ever seen her before. Confidence had always been a key trait of hers. Almost to an absolute over large ego that made him wonder if ALL angels just thought themselves superior.

Seeing her look remotely unsure of herself was strange, but not a bad kind. It made her look… human? "Lucy, what is it? You know you can tell me anything- I mean, hell, I already know you're an Angel, what more could you say?"

He almost joked about her being a fallen one, but the last time he'd made so much as a statement similar, she had disappeared for a few weeks- only appearing when he'd almost been struck by a car.

That time had not been on purpose. She had left soon after as well- but the apology he had given her was the change they had needed. When Natsu had woken the next day to a soft feather on his pillow, he knew things would be all right.

Cheeks turned red on the woman's face and he was taken out of his thoughts when her hand fell over his own, fingers curling together to hold his focus. "Remember a month ago when you asked me to the movies?"

Why was it suddenly so hard to breath? He nodded his head, hand twisting so their palms would meet. His heart was throbbing, stuttering in his rib-cage like a bird and his mouth had dried up. The look on her face, the tone shift in the air… what was she-? He couldn't fully finish the question in his own mind, her face, nervous and somewhat scared, turned to a shy grin and her hand squeezed his.

"I wanted to see if we could do that again?" She questioned, head tilting back towards the discarded food. "I can repay you for the food, but- … over an actual, proper dinner this time?"

What had felt like the world slowing down, suddenly turned to everything going far too fast and Natsu mentally crashed, lips quirking into a smile even as he sputtered out is surprise. "Y-You mean you.. You want to actually go on a-"

Date? She asked him on a date.

The laugh that trilled from her was all the answer he needed. "… You asked me first… maybe I'd like to keep it going?"

Natsu found himself letting out a breath of air he'd been holding too tightly into his chest. Smile spreading across his face until his cheeks hurt and complained, but it didn't stop him. Whooping, the man leaned over the table to press his forehead against hers, lips softly pressing against the tip of her nose. He radiated excitement.

"Lucy," He answered, "You can claim rat poison any time if you're actually taking my feelings seriously. I'm all fired up!"


	9. Giggle Fit

**Gift Fic Written for my friend Termitate over on Tumblr.**  
 **Pairing: Nalu**

* * *

It was an automatic reflex to hold back on her laughter. For Lucy of Fairy Tail, being allowed to just be her was a luxury, one she'd never been granted in her entire life. The freedom it gave was enormous, wonderful even. - but the habits and lessons of the past were not something so easily forgotten.

Natsu first thought it was an account to her being weird, the way she bit her lip when giggling, subduing the sounds that might come out before covering her lips with her fingers. Even the way she nitpicked at any stray strand of hair, obsessing with getting it back into place was an odd thing to witness. No one else cared, so then, why did she? She refused to eat the food she truly enjoyed (greasy or not) in favor of small, light meals and even chose simpler drinks even when the Dragonslayer could see she was eyeing something a little less healthy.

Giving in and allowing yourself simple pleasures over a bit of Caffeine wasn't THAT bad of a thing was it? It was hard to wrap his head around it. Right up until the day one of their many jobs took them through a richer part of Magnolia (running small errands with Asuka) and Lucy, unguarded, let out a bark of laughter that was music to Natsu's ears.

There may have been a slight snort, even a chortle, and it was loud- reminiscent to their very guild- sounded like bells to him. Absolute happiness and humor wracked her body and it made the fire in his own stomach heat up pleasantly. .THAT was the Lucy he knew, the Lucy she TRULY was.

"Ugh what a deplorable sounding laugh, completely unfit for a lady." Right until the snobbish sniff of a woman near by, spoke out, looking down her nose at them as they passed. She had been fanning herself in an iron-barred, cushion seat, relaxing beneath a lace umbrella.

Lucy's entire countenance changed instantly. Shoulders stiffened, back straightened out and her eyes narrowed- the laugh Asuka had pulled from her died off in an instant and she cast an apologetic glance towards the woman. "Sorry, Ma'am," She spoke through grit teeth, the tones of her voice, once full of life, now a low monotone. "We'll try to keep the volume down."

Oh, tell HELL with that- the complete 180 was dizzying for Natsu, but it made a few things click into his head. This was no longer Lucy of Fairy Tail. This was Lucy Heartfilia- and the way she moved looked akin to a statue, than any living being.

"Oi, no we won't." He barked ,turning his OWN nose up. It wasn't as if that woman was their client- he didn't have to be respectful if he didn't want to. "It's a public street lady, if ya' can't handle people ENJOYING themselves, then take your boring cushion inside and and suck it up!"

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, eyes widening, just what in the world was that nut doing?! The blonde had no chance to dispel the situation, unfortunately, as a snickering exceed and giggling sharpshooter immediately took action.

"Aye! You're totally boring- " Happy tittered out, and if not for Lucy lowering Asuka's toy gun- things may have taken a different turn when the little girl joined in.

"Lucy liked my joke, let her laugh you big meanie!" Instead, she stuck her tongue while frowning.

The responses hadn't been what the woman had expected not one bit- eyebrows raising while her jaw dropped, mouth agape. She clearly felt as if she'd had her honor impugned in some way, grasping at her skirts while she moved to stand. "Absolutely rude, every last one of you! If you're going to fill the air with useless chatter, than do it back at the Markets not here!"

"Stuff yer head in your goose pillows and say it to someone who cares ya' laced up harpy!" If Lucy could hide herself under a rock in that moment, she would have- only Natsu words were followed by his arm slithering about her waist, pulling her close to him while his confident grin spread across his face. "Lucy has the BEST laugh, and doesn't deserve jerks like you snuffing it out just cause you got a stick up your butt. So can it!"

"I- .. I what-?" There was simply far too much to take in here, but her mind was definitely jarred at the compliment, "My laugh isn't that-"

"Ugh, fine, pollute the air if you must." The elder woman snarled, shuffling herself back into the confines of her own home. A small pop of Asuka's gun rang off just as a cork bullet struck the woman's door.

Giggles erupted between the small girl and Happy while Natsu chuckled, "Bullseye- Asuka!"

"Maybe I can hit her hat off next time?"

Lucy groaned, hand covering her face as she tried to take in everything, but despite herself- her shoulders began to shake tears or mirth slipped from her lashes and all her weight fell into Natsu. Good grief, what did she expect anything different out of a day with all of them? Her laughter only increased as she tried to choke it up, biting her lip and snorting into his shoulder.

Snickering, Natsu nudged her, face tilting to rub against her own, "Oi, don't go hiding it now, Lucy. Hearing you laugh is one of the best parts of my day!"

And honestly? Lucy couldn't stop the smile and giggles that followed then.

Lucy of Fairy Tail was a golden light and it wasn't about to be snuffed out by the "Heartfilia" in her ever again. Not if he could help it.

* * *

 **The last few chapter updates have all been short one-shots/drabbles I have written in the last few weeks. I'll be moving to a new apartment in four days, so my updates will be VERY SPARSE (maybe non-existent) until I'm all set up! Have a Happy Valentines Weeks everyone!**


	10. Monster Prt 1

**Natsu Centric Character Study**

* * *

Another job, another cheaper reward caused by a broken tower and blown off roof.

' _Natsu- I can't HANDLE this anymore, that was my LAST HOPE for RENT this week!'_

The shouts and whines from Lucy were like clock work, but he barely paid them no mind- they always found a way to get her the money she needed, didn't they? No, those weren't the words ringing in his head as the Dragonslayer removed himself from the his team- brushing aside Happy's offer to join him whilst he trudged through the brambles away from camp.

No… no, that wasn't what bothered him at all.

' _A- it's a_ _ **monster**_ _!'_

' _What did we get ourselves into?!'_

A monster? Really? How often had he heard those words thrown at him- only to brush them aside, never giving them much thought? His fire magic was a gift from a Dragon, he'd always taken pride in it! At least, that's … how it used to be.

E.N.D. The truth. He knew it all and banished it from thought most days, ignoring the way it caused knots to form in his gut. I'm human. Human, damnit! Would anyone listen or understand if he shouted that back to them? None of his guild ever claimed he was anything else, but … the shrieks, the fear he laughed at. How many people really DID see him as something else? How many people refused to think he was anything more?

"Natsu- where did you go?" It was a small distance away, but he could hear her voice, worried, calling for him- possibly even looking, but he sped up. Not now. He couldn't pull forth the smile she was used to seeing. What any of them were used to seeing.

"Yeah, flame brain- just 'cause you screwed us out of a full reward doesn't mean you have to run off like a pansy!" He'd… rather block THAT voice out if he could.

"Gray, that is NOT helping." Block out all their voices in fact. Why was Erza helping them, too?!

"Guys, I.. I think I can smell him out, if you want me to?" A snarl pulled forth from thinned lips and a frustration he often left to simmer beneath heated skin exploded behind his eyes, No, no, he didn't WANT to be found, he didn't WANT to be seen! Not like this- not RIGHT NOW!

He'd messed up again… and again… Could almost see the dark flames and claws sprouted from his hand. They were just memories, mental images from a time long past, but Natsu was tired. A seering of flames shot in some random direction- furthest from himself and he quickly took off in a different path. It was a lame trick, but it would work for the time being. He just needed time to _think_.

He hadn't been the only one who fought in that last fight. Their enemies weren't devastatingly strong, but they had their tricks. A simple job, all things considered, but many jobs taken with his full team often ended in things being destroyed: either Gray was naked with half the town an ice rink, Erza in full battle armor, standing within a crowd of bodies and crushed walls- .. or his flames licking off ramparts of random statues, buildings, rooftops.

Even Wendy accidentally took a few things down with her Wind Magic from time to time! (Not to mention when Lucy's excessive hole digging Celestial Spirit caused a sinkhole in another random street. They were Fairy Tail, they were KNOWN for over doing things when in a fight! - but was that really all there was to it?

Sometimes.. Finding a way not to destroy things was impossible when the very enemies you faced were out to destroy more than just architecture. Laugh it off, have a drink with his friends back home, they all accepted it had to happen, as much as it was a money pit that drank away their rewards and the Guild's finances. What more could they do? Weaken their shots and let their enemies do as they pleased with the townspeople? Cause MORE destruction? Kill people?

'God, it's always you that causes the biggest issue-'

'Yeah, that's Natsu for you- at it again with knocking stuff over! And he just grins and laughs about it. No surprise there.'

Stop thinking about it. His eyes were burning just thinking through everything he'd ever heard. All the years he let comments roll off his back like water. Why was it affecting him now? Why did it hurt him now?

"It.. it wasn't just me- .. I .. it's not like I WANT to -" Who was he even defending himself to? Footsteps stopped, onyx eyes widening in realization that he didn't quite know where he was anymore. Natsu could always find his way back so the concern was minimal, but would… would the others worry?

… Was Happy worried? Lucy too?

Falling to his knees, the slayer grasped his scarf and what would have been a sob turned to a snarl of self-anger towards himself. Why was he always the weak one? The one blamed and accused and treated as if he were some beast that had no feelings? Why did he always have to be the goofy one, smiling no matter what issues arose?

He was so, so tired…

"... I'm not a monster… why does everyone else get the free ticket excuse while I get nagged on?"

Tired and unsure where to aim his feelings. At himself? Or them?


	11. Tower Of Boxes

Request from Katana-No-Neko on Tumblr, in celebration of me moving into a new place!  
Pairing: Nalu

* * *

Tower Of Boxes:

Moving was exhausting and not for the reasons most would think. Once upon a time, many in the Guild assumed Natsu and Lucy would merely expand the small cottage in the woods the day they decided to officially live together (rather than Nasu making himself at home as he saw fit-) , but life was not so simple. Within the first week of renovating the tiny house, the structure became unsound, and to Natsu and Happy's Horror- the roof had caved in.

Absolutely unliveable. Their rush to save all salvageable items had been comicable as much as it had been sad- but it was the final straw to Lucy's decision: they were getting help. A new house- right where the old one used to be- with all the help of Fairy Tail to back them. A quirky building befitting Natsu and Happy's odd personalities, but with enough organization and charm to bring a contented smile to Lucy's face.

Yes, this would be their home.

"Why… do we have.. SO MUCH STUFF?!"

Except, buried under a mountain of half-empty boxes, the Celestial Mage was ready to throw in the towel. Hair bedraggled, falling out of a messy ponytail and cheeks flushed from the heat of moving around far too much- Lucy looked as if she had been exercising and in the midst of battle for the past three hours. From the mountains of empty boxes, partially tipped over and stacked upon each other, it may as well have been a war zone of cardboard and packing peanuts.

Nick-knacks littered the floor, some still wrapped in protective paper- others willy-nilly displayed like sad figures, with no homes to go to. The larger furniture had already been placed, but there was just so much stuff- how was she going to decide where all of it was going? Chest tightening, Lucy took in deep breaths, counting to ten before she glanced about the room again. Five more boxes to go through- and she still hadn't a clue where she wanted everything.

"This-" She couldn't finish the sentence, voice trailing off into the dead air as a frustrated whine escaped her. " _\- so hopeless._ " She was never going to get this done at this rate. "ABSOLUTELY HOPELESS!"

Another whine followed by a shrill shriek and her foot snapped out, kicking the nearest empty box. With a loud thunk, the cardboard villain flew across the room and slammed against the nearest empty wall, toppling over like an unbalanced die before sitting innocently on the ground, empty contents open like a wide, gaping mouth.

It made Lucy want to kick it again. Or one of its many, innocent brethren that had her surrounded. Instead, the blonde whined once more and flopped her back against the carpeted floor- eyes staring dazedly at the ceiling.

"It wasn't nearly so frustrating when I moved into my apartment." She murmured- ignoring the fact her home on Strawberry street had already been furnished upon rental and she had only brought things that could fit into one suitcase along with her at the time.

Those were just minor details, after all and she'd much rather focus on her present misery.

"Yo, Lucy!" Her body flinched at the sound of her boyfriends voice, filtering in through the room as he shouldered open the front door- chuckling in excitement with an ecstatic Exceed drifting in behind him. Her gaze shifted to greet them, but her jaw hung slack the moment she noticed what was in his arms. More boxes. (Five of them in fact, why was he carrying so many at once?!) "After this, I think there's like- two more trips and we're done!"

The world turned upside down in that moment and the Celestial Mage hadn't even moved. Two more trips? Of boxes? Boxes of what?! What MORE did they have?! Allowing herself the moment to channel her inner two year old, Lucy let out a frustrated shriek, hand slamming to the floor in a fit of despair. The tip of her fingers struck against one of the nearest boxes and she hissed from a quick strike of pain before flinging the flat of her palm against the half-emptied container.

Luckily it shifted just enough to move out of range, but not so much to topple over and create an even bigger mess. Unfortunately, her sudden need to break something was still unsatisfied and her eyes welled with over whelmed tears.

"Uh… Lucy-?" Natsu, having begun setting the boxes down, eyed her quizzically- puzzled by her reaction and lack of enthusiasm. Where was the smiles? The happy hums she had graced him with hours ago when they had first started? Unceremoniously stacking the new additions - and ignoring the way the top on precariously leaned dangerously to the side - the Dragonslayer tilted his gaze back towards the blonde and clicked his tongue.

She looked reminiscent to when she was stuck on a particular chapter in her book, tossing paper after wadded paper to the floor as her words refused to work with her. This side of Lucy was both an amusing one as well as volatile and he quickly tried to calculate which version she would be this time.

Her minor fit over, she slumped her arm over her eyes, teeth digging into her bottom lip as it quivered. Natsu felt a jolt of fear shoot up his spine. She wasn't about to cry was she?! "Oi, what's wrong-"

"Do you think she broke?" Happy supplied from his perch- a small hammock they had set up in the corner for him. "Maybe we should get a stick and poke her Natsu- oh! Maybe water? I can drop some water on her?"

The two boys snickered, but Natsu's amusement couldn't quit reach his eyes, not when he was still trying to assess their current situation. Was she feeling sick? He couldn't smell anything off of her that signaled low health (though he did catch the faint whiff of salt and the musty smell of dust and cardboard. It made his nose tingle.)

"Hold that thought, buddy," He replied, wading through the labyrinth of boxes to reach his bemoaning girlfriend, "didja accidentally break something? Come on, talk to me, Lucy."

Her replying murmur was hard to catch at first, suffused with an over dramatic flair that only she could manage and it pulled forth a large grin when he caught it.

" _Life is over, Natsu. It's done for me. Leave me to die_ _ **beneath these boxes.**_ "

Natsu snorted, a puff of flame flaring from his lips before dispersing, and nudged his foot against Lucy's side the moment he made it to her inner circle of boxes and random baubles. He knew he owned a lot of stuff- and he didn't regret a single memory of it, but even he wondered where some of these items came from. (Did people just naturally accumulate stuff without realizing it? It certainly looked that way for Lucy.) When she didn't respond to his nudge other than to issue forth a tiny moan, the dragonslayer took action.

Plopping himself right next to her, ignoring the way the floor vibrated with the force of his weight slamming into it or the way many breakable items tilted to the side or jingled. The action gained Lucy's attention, however, as her hand lifted just enough for her to aim a seething, calculated glare in his direction.

"If you break anything I swear to the GODS I will maim you." She hissed, "This is going to be enough of a mess to organize and clean up after as is!"

He didn't bother replying, opting to stretch his own body alongside hers, scattering a few more boxes further out of the circle with his legs to make room. A few of the emptied boxes wobbled from the small, misaligned towers Lucy had put them into, but he really didn't care. Natsu's focus was solely on the blonde next to him, whose bitter gaze held a hint of hope in them.

Oh he recognized that look. And that lip tremble. She was overwhelmed, but Lucy never was the type to truly like being alone when things felt out of hand. The Celestial Mage was just far too stubborn to ask for more comfort than she was getting just by his mere presence. The Moment he pulled her against him, arms encircling her body to press her face against his chest- her stiff muscles relaxed even as she squirmed against him. .

"W-wait, hold on," She muttered weakly, cheeks flaring red despite the warmth his body gave her. "What are you, Natsu there are boxes everywhere, we can't just start cuddling now of all-"

And then he nipped her. Right on the nose.

"Ahh-ow! Did you just _bite_ me?!" Sputtering, she tried to wriggle free once more, only to earn herself another nip. "H-hey! Will you cut that out!"

"Sure." Natsu said, grin widening as he chuckled, lightly biting her once again the moment she tried to roller her body away from her. "Just as soon as you stop moving, I will!"

"Natsu!" Finally, a giggle erupted from her and Natsu's eyes gleamed. Jackpot. Within the span of seconds, the worried, frustrated despair was dissipating and Lucy was helpless to fight against it. "You- are- " A gasp as another bite - now on her chin- was also combined with fingers moving along her ribs and giggles pulled from her lungs against her will, "- Impossible!"

He didn't even deny it, chuckle reverberating through his entire frame as she finally settled into his arms, her own encircling his frame in an attempt to stop him in his tracks. True to his word, his small attack stilled and the scent of her shampoo wafted into his nose. Far better than the dust and cobwebs he was catching earlier. Lucy, found herself smiling against his chest, slightly out of breath despite herself.

She briefly noted that he smelled of sweat and mentally promised to shove him into the bath later, but for now, this was all right. "We really don't have the time to be doing this."

"Tch, don't be weird, we have all the time in the world to make this place perfect." His breath ran along her ear as he spoke and Lucy involuntarily shuddered. Didn't he know it was cheating when he did that? His words brought force a flutter in her chest that threatened to make her feel far too many emotions all at once., but no longer were they the dramatic feelings of overwhelming irritation from minutes ago. "Just take a break for now, we can finish this all up later, can't we?"

 _W e._ Those words had never sounded sweater on his tongue and Lucy nodded, finally getting her head at a proper angle to place a soft, grateful kiss against his jaw. He really was amazing, wasn't he?

The moment, filled with giggles, surrounded by the debris that occurred when anyone moved to a new abode, was finally calm; except for a sudden, mischievous flying cat who had witnessed the scene with a smile on his face. They were always the same when together, and he didn't mind it so much- but the cuddling and slight kisses was beginning to get too much.

Seeing only each other, neither Slayer nor Celestial mage noticed the warning sign as a well aimed swipe of a long, blue tail, struck against the precariously stacked boxes that surrounded them. In a ran of empty cardboard, packing peanuts and paper, Natsu and Lucy found themselves covered in seconds.

"Whah- what in the- HAPPY, what are you doing?!" Lucy shrieked as laughter and horror escaped her. All her work to keep everything organized! "Cat, you get back here right now and unbury us so I can mangle that tail of yours!"

"Nah uh!" Chirped Happy, cackling as he flew off to the exit of the room, content to explore the rest of the house. "You two can be gross under there where I can't see it. Bye!"

"Happy!" Disentangling herself, the blonde made to swipe the boxes from her body- shrieking when one particular box aimed itself over her head, making for quite a ridiculous hat and mask combination. Before she could knock it away as well, Natsu was back to pulling her against him, cackling just as loud as Happy had been. "Natsu! No, we've got to- Natsuuuu-!"

"What happened to taking care of this later? Accept the burial, Lucy!"

"NATSUUUUU!"

Day One in their new household and already chaos reigned.


	12. Monster Prt 2

**Natsu-Centric + Guild Centric: Part 2 of the Character Study.**  
 **will be one more part after this one.**

* * *

Anger came in waves with Natsu of Fairy Tail. In most cases, it was explosive, a force that blew in the face of those who struck the match and disappeared just as quick in the aftermath. A snide remark followed by his challenge to fight during these bouts was normal, but an apology rarely was needed. The anger was quick, and like a fleeting memory, nigh non-existent as soon as the event was over.

He would grin, wave it off, continue about his day as if nothing had happened in the first place. That's just how he was.

Not that day.

The Guild wasn't expecting a volatile Natsu Dragneel. His slumps were quick, but ended after only a few hours- perhaps a day at best. Something had happened on the last job he and the others had taken, something they weren't willing to talk about. Not just yet. ' _I'm not entirely sure what to say, honestly.'_ Had been Lucy's confused reply when questioned, followed by an inconsolable exceed, worried in ways he couldn't explain.

"He's throwing a tantrum like some kid- erk!" Gray's commentary had been swiftly interrupted by a glare from Erza and Lucy's own elbow digging into his ribs and the Ice Mage's expression turned to guilt. It was clear the normal method of handling a situation was not the answer.

And yet, still, the guild was tense- feeding off of the atmosphere that rolled off Natsu's tense shoulders in waves. He didn't kick the door in with exuberance or a "we made it back alive!" There was no greeting to others followed by crows of his 'achievements' or falling into a brawl with the others. Only the strong steps as he walked and the heat emanating from him in his frustration. Natsu practically hissed steam- ignoring when his body temperature seared into the table he took purchase at.

"Look, we get it, you're mad. That isn't a reason to destroy more furniture. You're not being very manly today!" Elfman, unsure of the issue, had tried to pull Natsu out of his boiling rage, tried to give him a reason to let loose and fall into the ordinary rhythm that was Fairy Tail. A good punch out was great to ease off negative emotions right?

Other comments followed- laughter, jeers- some not having a thing to do with the situation, but it all fell to silence when the Dragonslayer's fist slammed into the table, flames igniting in a quick fwoosh as heat filled the entire hall. Eyes narrowed, he growled, heated gaze turning towards the middle-Strauss sibling.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just _too destructive_ t'notice these kinda things, eh?" His voice was an angry whisper- a hiss through rasping breath, but he gave no chance for Elfman to reply. Table bending under the weight and heat of his magic, groaning as the imprints of his knuckles burnt through.

Natsu didn't stay- with an unnecessary force, he shoved the table form him, steam and smoke boiled beneath his feet and he stomped right back towards the exit. "Happy- m'going fishing. Don't follow me."

The blue Exceed frowned, sitting on Lucy's shoulders as he watched the other move. "- Aye…. but.. Natsu, -"

"Not now." the reply swallowed his partner's words, door swinging open with a gruff shove. "Since I'm too much _a danger to property_ , may as well save everyone the trouble and fuck off, right?"

Erza, who had stayed quiet until that point, moved as if she intended to block his path. "I understand you're upset, Natsu, but that's no reason to-" His own glare cut her off and a surprised gasp ran through the entire hall. Had Natsu just...defied Eza?

"Just shut up!" Natsu shouted, voice guttural and the doors slammed shut behind him- still smelling of the wood he had burnt on his way through.

The hall fell silent. Soft breathing from surprised lungs, the tap of feet under tables or fingers on their mugs rang out in a low, confused staccato- a sound merely made to fill the air rather than serve an actual purpose. Mirajane had paused in her pouring of drinks at the Bar- Kinana stood with mugs in her hands, biting her bottom lip in confusion. All around the room, members new and old felt a heavy, unusual tension fill the air.

It was a strange occurrence. Something that not many truly knew what to do with.

" _ **YOU GUYS ARE ALL BIG JERKS!"**_

A sudden shout from Happy echoed through the room and the Exceed, once perched on Lucy's shoulders, had taken to the air, just above the blonde's head, eyes welled with unshed tears as he pointed a tiny paw towards the entire hall. "Why do you all gotta act like he's the ONLY one that breaks stuff, huh?! Now he's so upset he doesn't even want ME with him and it's all your fault!"

Everything seemed to happen all at once then. Murmurs filled the crowd- some in slight, confused agreement, others in defense. "But Natsu's always been the one who destroys things- even Sorcerer Weekly shares it-"

"Isn't that something we all just know?"

"I don't know- he did seem pretty upset…."

"Maybe he'll feel better after blowing off steam?"

"Yeah this could all just blow over in a day or so-"

A frustrated cry of rage and two pairs of hands, connected to Lucy and Lisanna, pulled the small magical cat form the air, softly holding him between them with frowns firm on their faces. Lucy seemed unsure of how to respond, eyes swirling in a maze of guilt and confusion, but matching the Exceed's, the youngest Strauss sibling was curious.

"I've been saying it for years," Lisanna said, voice terse, "Natsu's more than you give him credit for. Even he has a breaking point, you know?"

"T-that's what I've b-been trying to say!" Wailed Happy .

A few more reactions followed, Erza's arms crossed as the requip mage considered the situation, eyes closed and Gray glumly scratched the back of his head, eyes darting this way and that, unsure of where to put his focus. The weight in the air only deepened to near stifling and with a sigh, Lucy finally spoke- her own voice quiet like Lisanna's.

"He is destructive." She started, "but the day I first came here, every one took part in a big brawl and destroyed furniture all around. My first experience in a job with Natsu, I accidentally caused an entire house to cave in… and when we fought Lullaby.. Didn't Erza and Gray- with Natsu- blow up half a forest? .. Happy and Lisanna are right. We put far too much on him- .. it's no wonder he's fed up with it."

With it- she said, but everyone sensed the words the Celestial Mage wasn't saying.

 _Us._

 _He's fed up with us._

"We all learned a lot during the Alvarez attack- … why are we- still treating him like this?"

Sinking far too many nails into one brittle piece of wood can cause the entire structure to break. The defenses of others turned to looks of guilt and much as everyone had said in times before- they all felt each others pain.

Natsu was a Human who had once been forced to choose between being a Demon or Dragon. He was their friend, their comrade, who put everything he had into protecting his guild and loved ones. Perhaps…

They had taken it for granted?

While the Hall fell into conversation of a far mellower topic- as Makarov watched from his stoop and sagged his shoulders. They all knew it was clear- something had to be done, but what? Happy cried into the arms of two girls who sent knowing glances between the others and many moved to catch a seat, wallowing in thoughts that were often pushed and hidden away.

Natsu? His storm of upset left a wake up feelings many often ignored- the burnt etchings of his footsteps in the cobbled path the only sign of his escape.


	13. The Volunteer

**The Volunteer: Nalu One-Shot**

* * *

It was his third visit that week.

The room smelled far too clean- enough to make her head pound- or it was the dwindling painkillers in her system. Lucy couldn't be sure while drifting in and out of sleep, appointments, physical therapy and strapped to either a bed or wheelchair was enough to muddle anyone's ability to put two and two together. Fortunately, the pain wasn't enough to distract her, or enough to make her refuse visitors. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took in a deep breath and quickly changed the bed angle with a click of a button.

She wanted to see him. "- have I become boring?" She asked, good naturedly, soft smile pulling on her lips while a chill ran down her spine. Why was the room always so cold? Her guest, a man with a sunny smile framed by dimples and brightly colored hair, entered as he always did- with a purpose. "Last week you saw me almost every day. You're slacking off."

"Sorry, Lu-" He chuckled, visitor badge shining under the fluorescent lighting as he turned to face her: **Natsu D**. "I had to start work again." His voice came off hurried, slightly out of breath. Had he run to her room?

His words made her brows knit together, slightly pulling at the stitching on her forehead. "Huh, it makes sense you'd have a job, but for some reason I thought you worked here….?" the question fell through the air while he pulled a chair close.

It scraped across the floor with a loud screech and made both of them wince. Ever since she had woken up in recovery at the St. Kardia Hospital, he had been one of her constant guests. A stranger who merely volunteered to spend time with those with no family to see them; even though Lucy knew it was a kindness, the sight of him always filled her heart with a joy that twisted her stomach into knots. She had convinced herself he worked with the Hospital itself in order to get so much time with her, but that was merely wishful thinking.

"Well, duh, 'course I've got another job," His sudden reply interrupted her reverie as he reached out to flick her on the nose. She squawked in indignation and pouted. "How ya' feeling today?"

"Rude." Lucy huffed, though the gleam in her eye didn't match the acted tone. "Here I am, bed-ridden until further notice, head injured, and you go around flicking me. I should file a complaint."

"Tsch, shaddap and answer the question before I start callin' ya weirdo again." Natsu snapped back, grin crinkling the corners of his eyes while he settled himself into the hard chair. Lucy couldn't fathom how he managed to sit there for so long without complaint. Possibly the same way she laid in bed all day, counting the dots on the ceiling.

"Lightheaded, dizziness comes in waves still," She said as if ticking her issues off of a list, "I was taken to therapy today and managed to walk three steps without forgetting which way was up, so that's progress. Now I'm here, resting, bored and anxiously awaiting the icky food they'll bring me later- but at least there will be jell-o."

This made him grin. "Hah! Well, progress is progress, right?"

She lifted a finger to the air and stared at him pointedly, "Also wondering when you've ever called me weirdo. In all the time I've known you, you've only called me Lucy, Miss Heartfilia or Lu." It had been a few weeks, yes? Or was she getting her dates wrong? She made a mental note to check the Calendar- glancing towards the poster from the corner of her eye. The silence that followed made an alarm bell ring in her chest and Lucy's attention fell back on the man beside her- his jaw as tense and the color in his cheeks had drained away. "Uhh- Natsu?"

"Huh, I haven't?" He asked loudly, interrupting her question with a disruptive laugh. "Guess I thought it so often that I just assumed I'd call you it. You are pretty weird, after all."

"H-hey, I'm injured, not weird!" His gaze wouldn't meet her own as he continued to laugh, a forced chuckle that gave Lucy the sudden feeling of missing a step in the dark.

Any attempts to question his odd reaction went unanswered as he quickly changed the subject. Each visit always went like this. Questions about her day and the memories she had slowly regained through the past few weeks. Memory loss caused by head trauma: the day she had woken to learn of a car accident had been a day she almost died of a seizure. Lucy's last memory had been the day of her high school graduation and the shock of learning it had been ten years ago sent her body into shock.

From that day on, new things about her life were revealed slowly as the doctors were far too concerned of her reaction to remembering too much at once. Already she knew her parents had passed away - and the grief of learning such a thing had put her through a depression for days,- but she was finally gleaning information of her personal life before the accident.

Such as the books she had published in her name. Natsu waved a current one before her, grinning with boastful pride as he showed her signature on the back cover. "So- you were my fan-?" It was rather.. Insane to realize her life long dream had actually come true- did that mean other people knew of her condition? Her question only forced a large grin to split across his face as Natsu withdrew a few other books from his bag. Goodness, how many had she written!?

"I"d say I'm your number one fan," Natsu gushed, but the twinkle in his eye spoke of mischief, "but I think that honor goes to my son! Most of these were all signed for him."

"Aw, really?" Why did the knowledge of Natsu having a kid make it hard to breathe? He didn't have a ring on his finger, so he wasn't married, but that didn't mean anything now, did it? "You didn't tell me you had a son," She chided after getting the surprise of that out of her system- reaching out for the novels placed on her lap, she perused through the pages, surprised to see most of them weren't exactly for young children. Was his son a teen? (Aw, how cute, she had a teenage boy as a fan! She hoped he didn't get teased about it at school-)

Natsu snorted, crossing his legs as he leaned the chair backwards. "I'm here t'keep you company, not tell ya everything about me. Though he's the reason I can't stay too late- he usually needs picked up form school"

"Not old enough to drive himself?" She asked- stunned when Natsu's snort turned into an amused laugh.

"He's only seven, Lucy! What sorta seven-year old drives?!"

Her jaw dropped and she double checked the books on her lap, "-h-How was I supposed to know that?! What seven year old reads young adult books?!"

The pink-haired male pulled the novels from her as if banning her from further perusal. "Well, he can't read them all the way through yet- but he's super smart!" One after the other, he stuffed them back into his bag, dramatically pouting. Though, she wasn't positive if he was truly aggravated or just teasing her again. "His Mom always used to read to him every night from these books so he tries an reads them too now that she can't-!"

Silence fell as Lucy's eyes widened, mirroring the expression on Natsu's face. "His… Mother isn't around anymore?" The question fell heavy, filling the air with a presence that took Lucy's breath away even as Natsu's grimace thinned his top lip enough to reveal the grit of his teeth. "Y-you don't have to answer if you don't-"

"She's sick." He interrupted, voice hollow as he ran his hand along the back of his neck, almost nervous. "- very sick. Eli hasn't seen her in weeks."

"Is Eli his name?" Lucy whispered, stomach churning at this new information. Guilt was a strong emotion and she wondered many things. Why wasn't he visiting the mother of his child if she was sick? Or was he refusing to admit the truth to some more… depressing outcome? She chose not to ask these things, hating the fact she caused such a look to appear in her visitor's eyes.

He looked: _defeated_. "Elias." He answered, finally pulling out a smile. "She named him actually. I thought it was a weird, myself, but she- … eh.. She always liked the weirder things. He likes it too."

The name slammed into herlike a tiny golf ball striking from the sky and Lucy winced when sudden liquid filled the corner of her eyes. "It.. it's a nice… I like it too." She stammered, unable to find the words or explain the feeling growing inside her. "I guess I like weird things." Distracted, her gaze tilted towards her window and a low sigh escaped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried. This must be hard for you and you're supposed to be helping me, of all things."

"Don't beat yourself up over it-" Whatever grief that had struck him, flicked beneath the surface of forced amusement and Natsu grinned, tapping the tag on his chest. "If it's distracting you from what you're going through, then I don't mind so much."

A few chuckles followed, but the conversation was difficult to pick back up. Natsu tried to change the subject a few times despite the hospitalized blonde keeping her gaze focused on a distant spec on the wall; her mind traversing a maze with moving exits. Something felt so familiar about their conversation. The books, the name- all of it- a part of her realized it must have been because she had signed the books herself. She had to of met this little boy who loved her work. That had to be it, but she wasn't so sure.

Just when Natsu was starting to rant about sneaking her in an actual hamburger for the evening, Lucy couldn't contain herself. "Can I meet him sometime?" She asked, brown eyes meeting his once more, imploring. "Since he's my fan- I think I'd love to see him. Elias, I mean."

Natsu's rambling stopped mid-sentence, his own eyes widening as he met her gaze. "S-sure!" He said hoarsely, "I bet he'd like that!"

The topic was cut short from a hurried tapping just as Lucy had been asking when she might meet the young boy- curious how much like his father he looked, but paused in the attempt when the door opened. The tap had been a fluffy of knocks, the nurse who strolled through the doorway, in an obvious hurry. Her eyes glancing straight towards Natsu with a flush of guilty covering her pale face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Heart- I mean, _Mr. Dragneel_ , but we have an issue. Can you please step outside a moment?" The room grew colder as Natsu stood, casting an apologetic glance back towards Lucy. The bedridden women hadn't missed the Nurse's correction- heart stammering in her chest.

 _Mr. Heartfilia? was that what she almost said?_

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, joining the women by the door as hushed whispers and another glance came Lucy's way. Their voices lowered to a decibel she couldn't' catch, but already the gears in her head were turning and a random shout from the hallway echoed off the halls.

"Dad! Daddy! I'm tired of waiting, can I see Mommy?!" The voice matched the pitch of any young child and Lucy watched as Natsu's stiffened, escaping through the doorway as a small form latched itself to his legs. Bending forward, his arms pulled the boy into his arms as small, desperate sniffles escaped. "- Can I? You said I could soon!"

Tears and Sobs. She could hear it from her bed and it felt like her rib-cage has been cracked- leaning over despite the rush of vertigo, she tried to get a closer look. Curiosity and a sense of foreboding spurned her on like a whisper in her head. _I have to see him. I HAVE to see what he looks like!_

"I know, I know, buddy- I did say ya' could, but didn't I say today wasn't a good day?" The soothing tone of her guest for the past few weeks felt like a warm, comforting fire, struggling to fight through a soft rain and he held the small child into his shoulder, tone turning harsh as he eyed the nurse. "Who left him by himself?!"

The conversation dimmed further, apologies and more harsh whispers dancing back and forth between them, but the need to see more won out and Lucy felt her lungs clench tight when she finally met the eyes of a little boy, clinging to his father's shoulders. He had eyes like Natsu-angled and dark, but the golden hair that gleamed like hers felt like looking in a mirror and his hand reached out a second before Natsu stepped out of sight. "-W-wait-!"

The wail echoed through her own throat, reverberating with the tones of a crying child and breathing became difficult.

 _Elias Heartfilia's_ name rang through her and a sudden strike of pain forced Lucy to her bed again. Gasping as her eyes watered- pale hand weakly moving to cradle her own head.

"- c-come.. Come back!" She cried, before the world fell black- erratic beeps from the heart monitor shrieking to the ceiling.

He wasn't volunteering, was he?

* * *

With a surprising popularity on tumblr (over at Rougescribe) - this little yarn may be getitng a follow-up chapter in the future.


	14. MUTB

**Gift Fic/Request for Lovelyluce && Shadyhydrasnekqueen on Tumblr!**  
 **Demon Au**

 **If you'd like to request a story to me, feel free to follow/request on tumblr over at rougescribe!**

* * *

Monster's didn't exist under your bed. Nor did they hide in the closets either. Silly fears grown within the minds of children often cause many humans to double check the dark corners of their rooms and vehicles, constantly assuring themselves of safety.

The routine checks, the fright of the children- the mental fright that wriggled into a person's conscious: that's where the monsters truly dwelled. That's where they fed upon the negative emotions of each soul in a household; grew their strength and formed the nightmares that left many screaming awake into a cold sweat. What better terror was there than a fear of something one could not truly see while constantly paranoid of its existence?

No, monsters didn't hide under the bed: _but this one did_.

He'd prepared for this very moment. Body a dark mass that molded itself into the shadows of the room- leaving a higher temperature of air as the only evidence of his existence. One with the the things that made a person lose their breath, he bent through the world of reality and his own, hiding himself perfectly beneath the heavily covered mattress of his prey. She would be coming in soon- exhausted from a day of hard work, hunched over her desk- slumping into her bed without a second glance.

It would be the last of her many mistakes she would make. Lucy Heartfilia had been the demon's target for years. Every moment culminated until that very night beneath her bed. From the scratching sounds that often ran along the walls when she slept, to the rasping growls he sent into her ear as she cooked. Moment after moment he chipped and chipped away at her, weakening every set of defenses she had. Oh how he loved to watch the thin hairs on her neck stand on end- the way she'd shiver and undo her ponytail to allow the blanket of her blonde hair to warm herself.

She always responded just right, glancing from one end of the room to the other, eyes narrowed as she tried to discern the danger in her empty room. Lucy was a woman of habit, who always locked her doors each night and checked the windows. Every item had its place and each time he would move an object to another location, it was swiftly moved back where it belonged.

The woman always muttered to herself when this occurred. ' _Am I losing it? There's no way I put my keys in the fridge twice!'_ Every happenstance brought a new phrase past her lips. ' _Seriously need to get more sleep, now I'm hearing voices! Maybe I should ask Erza or Levy to come over…'_

Sometimes she would even scream, if the loud thud of his feet on the floor was loud enough, stomping just outside her doorway when the silence of the night was at its loudest. Tonight, he planned to bring forth such a shout again, but in a far more…. Physical manner.

"Ugh… stayed up late again-" Lucy's voice, echoing down the halls of her small home alerted him to the start of this ruse- dark eyes narrowing as he waited in silence. Her feet padded against the floor, light steps over hardwood while her pants and shirt slipped from her body into a messy pile at the foot of her bed. She made no further attempts to dress herself, falling onto her mattress with a whine that caused the springs to squeak from the sudden weight.

He took no notice. Body incorporeal for the moment, he wouldn't feel a shred of discomfort. Listening to her shuffle, a couple pillows fell to the floor in her attempts for comfort before finally settled in: shutting off the light and sighing. "- …. Did I forget to set the alarm?"

Just when he'd been about to form himself to a more solid mass, the light clicked back on and he hissed just beneath his breath, a low whoosh of air that sent a gust of heat from under the bed. She didn't seem to notice, as the vents nearby gushed out their own heat in a steady rhythm. At last, her minor chore finished and the lamp clicked off once more.

Perfect. All was laid out before him like a children's paint by numbers book. The demon smirked cruelly, lips thinning out into a smile that split open his face to reveal a row of sharp teeth and barely contained smoke. A being of fire at his core, he would have to be careful lest she be alerted to his presence. _Almost there… just a little bit more and she's all mine…._

Seconds ticked to minutes and minutes turned to an hour. Lucy tossed and turned in many different attempts to sink into a deep sleep. He was used to this. Half-sleep taking over, her body sprawled above him and the moment he was waiting for finally came- in the form of a slender hand, draping itself off the mattress and dangling helpfully before him.

He gave it a few more seconds- to allow her sleep-addled security to set in and once the heater shut off- he struck.

Taloned fingers snapped out as a warm hand grasped her own, right at the wrist and with a rough tug, he pulled against her body just enough to jolt it back awake. The bed shook from the force and a deep chuckle echoed from the darkness, joined by the shout that came from Lucy. He felt the sudden sense of terror and dread fill the air like a fog and breathed it in. _Delicious_ \- but then her hand twisted and grasped his own in the tightest grip she could muster; the gleam in his amber eyes extinguished: confused.

"- Did you _REALLY_ think I didn't know you were there, Natsu?"

….. Shit..

An exasperated sigh left the demon, not bothering to withhold the gust of steam the second time around as the heat forced the pink, silken sheets to flutter about the bed frame. "-You're supposed to be scared, Lucy- " He chided, deep voice rumbling more like a whine. "That's cheating!"

"You've been making random bumps and noises all through my room this week," She replied, voice lower in tone to match the night, fingers not relinquishing their grip on his. "I knew you had to be up to something. Don't you have actual demon things to do? Like stealing the souls of small children?"

Natsu snorted, offended. "We don't steal souls, people bargain them to us! - and children are too smart to try bargaining with devils: sheesh!" A squeeze from his hand with her own followed, almost like a small punishment, but his words only caused the girl to giggle instead.

"Ugh, now you're just mocking me!"

Another laugh and the demon known as Natsu couldn't hold himself back any longer. His own laughter joined her, fangs glinting under the bed as he chuckled. She couldn't see it, being settled upon her bed still, but the situation was amusing. He'd have to find a new way to play with her, wouldn't he? A bit unorthodox for a demon and a human to be on friendly terms with the other, but he just couldn't help himself. After his laughter died down, he noticed Lucy's own had ended.

She had grown silent, hand tightening over his own, fidgeting about to find his warm palm as a quiet, inaudible sigh passed through her. Natsu couldn't see her, not unless he removed himself from his place, but he could visualize the downturn of her lips with such a noise. Was she… upset?

Natsu was like the fire he was born from, wild and energetic, other emotions asides from those that derived from that wild heat often confused him. Lucy's own emotions jumping from one to the next were not different. The taste of her laugh or even her fear was always nice, but this.. This held a bitter taste that he found himself not enjoying. A quick sadness that filled the room like murky waters.

Far different from the cloud of negativity or light fluffiness that was her laughter. He didn't like it, "Oi- Lucy," He didn't get the chance to finish his question when she interrupted, voice cutting through the night like tiny needles.

"What are we?" The way her words fell through the air like a disappearing fog made his chest clench and her grip lessened and slid away. Instinctively, he twitched his fingers to twine with hers, effectively keeping them in place. The mood felt… hollow.

Despite the awkward position, he slowly slid from his spot, revealing his body to her reality- ignoring the way his rough skin prickled at the change of atmosphere. In the depths of his world, his appearance was always met with scales, horns and wings, but here- he could only manage black talons and black-tar like skin trailing up his forearms that covered his back and sides of his face. His ears, though pointed, remained covered by his unnaturally colored hair, but nothing else adorned his head except for the flames he called forth as his crown when the occasion called for it.

Tonight, he saw no point, rising to his full height to face her, slit eyes staring into honey-brown. They looked open, scared- but not with a fear he could recognize.

"That depends" He answered, uncertain what she was looking for. " **What do you want to be? Lucy~?"**

A sudden welling of tears and a frustrated whine was not what Natsu had been expecting. The demon, uncharacteristically felt the stirrings of fear and shock welling within him, watched wide-eyed as the blonde shuffled within her blankets. She wiped her eyes as if to hide the evidence and shuddered in an attempt to cover it. This was not what a Lord of Fire had been prepared for.

Shriek, terror and some anger towards his shenanigans, definitely, but this-? It wasn't at the top of his list. It wasn't even ON the list. Certainly it was a strange thing for a Demon and Human to have the sort of relationship they had. Ever since he had first come across her, foolishly playing with an Ouija board one Halloween night, their interactions had never been set to a standard.

He didn't try to kill her. While afraid, at first, she never tried to send him away - not after the first dozen visits at least.- A fact that many of his own brethren frowned upon, often threatening to do to her what he would not. Natsu never allowed it, nothing short of a prank or two. She was a light of laughter that he liked to have living.

This-? Far from what he wanted. He reached out, unsure if it was to make her face him or to wipe the last of hear tears away, only for him to pull back, golden eyes glaring at the clawed fingers he had. A strange wish whispered through his head, a thought he had had time and time again, but had carefully squashed.

 _I wish I was like her…_

"I don't know how to answer that." She finally muttered, voice such a low whisper, even his inhuman ears almost failed to catch it. Eyes slanted back towards her huddled form, followed the curve of her back and the way her legs wrinkled the sheets. The minutes seemed to stretch for an eternity, one that he could live easily even if it choked him to wait, but Lucy's follow up struck him like holy water.

"I just don't want to be seen as a _pet_ to you-"

This was dangerous. She shouldn't be saying these things. He shouldn't be listening to them. Wrong, wrong, absolutely wrong- he could lose everything in his world if he fell to it; she could lose **more** than everything. Her life, her soul- her…

"Is it wrong of me?" She asked, words cutting through him like a sharpened blade. The salt of her tears no longer permeated the well of emotions he felt in the room- her gaze fixed to a singular point on the other wall. He could just see the quiver of her bottom lip, how she bit and nibbled into it- the twitch of her jaw, every muscle movement in her face. He gulped as fire surged inside of him, twisting and twirling in a cacophony of wants and needs he wouldn't dare let free.

But then those eyes turned back to him, glistening with inner conflict that mirrored his own and he felt as if the tight coil inside his mind, so often held back by tricks and pranks, snapped. "Is it wrong to love a Demon and hope he feels the same?"

Is

It

Wrong?

 **Yes.**

To

Love

A

Demon?

He was a creature of action, not thought. One who reacted to instincts and followed what his gut urges demanded. In the span of seconds, the heat of his body filled the entire room in a desperate wave as tarred fingers snatched the blonde from her bed, pulled her flush against him until there was no end to him or beginning of her. There was only the feel of her fragile humanity in his arms while he drank her in.

Lucy's shocked cry had been silenced by his own mouth, slanting over her, taking in her air as he poured every ounce of his fiery emotions into her. She shuddered against him and Natsu was briefly aware of his own shaking, quivering as his hands held her fast by the hips, his soul thrumming with a strange contentment when her arms encircled his shoulders, legs wrapping around him for greater purchase.

She fit against him like a weak, perfect, puzzle piece. With a gasp for air, they tumbled to the mattress, the marks of his body slightly damaging her sheets, but he was careful not to do the same to her. Towering over, Natsu pushed away, lips finally separating, swollen and red and he licked his own to remember the taste.

If he hadn't known better, he would have assumed she was an Angel: sent from the Heaven's to save his soul and drag him back from hell. The way her hair glowed in the low-light from her window, framed her face and almost blinded him. Natsu's arms quaked as he battled against himself.

It was wrong. So, terribly wrong- she knew it, that's why she asked. She knew the answer without him having to give it. They couldn't be together. Shouldn't be.

".. Natsu-?" Shaking, Lucy's quizzical gaze matched his own as she inhaled deeply, regaining the air he had taken. Slender fingers moved to trace the outlines of his face, flinching slightly when he reacted, tilting just enough to run his teeth and mouth along the tips of her fingers.

"It wasn't s'posed to be like this." He rasped, running his fingers through the curtain of her hair, trailing at the tips of her ears. "- but I was already damned before I met you, what worse could I do?"

They both knew the answer to that.

"- but do you think I'd willingly damn you right along with me?" The question came just as their breaths mingled, Lucy's eyes drilling into his own as realization of their predicament set in. He couldn't say all the words he wanted to say, not just yet. He had always been there since the beginning, had always watched her, craved her, protected her.

Everything he had done was just to cling to all the moments he could get. Until she aged, passed on, or fell in love with another. Natsu knew all along: he wasn't supposed to have her in his life, and still-...

Those soft fingers touching his heated skin now moved to filter into his brightly colored hair, scraping along the scalp. The action pulled out a pleasant rumble despite himself. Lucy sniffled, still awash in her earlier emotions, but further understood the cliff they stood on. "If loving you is a sin, then it's already too late."

She pulled him in then, but it didn't take much force. Natsu's body gave way like a crumbling building, falling against her as their lips connected once more. He branded the feel of her into his mind, felt her cling with small groans between every breath, hissing when her body moved against him, seeking for a deeper connection.

No; monsters didn't hide under the bed, but they did watch from the darkness- secretly dreaming of a life full of light, a chance to escape their hell. As temperatures rose in the room and clothes dissolved between them, the rapture of Lucy's sweet cries was a light Natsu would forever find addicting.

Were they both damned? He had only meant to keep it all a game, but now it had become a need for survival. One this monster refused to be rid of.

* * *

 **I'll be taking a short break from updating this Anthology in order to try and Get 'Flame's Desire' and 'Red Herring' Updated.**


	15. The Perfect Ring

**A little old thing I wrote when sent a cute ask on tumblr. No follow ups or continues for this one. If anyone wants to know where I've been, apologies. Started a new job, and am still trying to get my chapters written for my multi-chapters. Hope everyone is doing well!**

* * *

It was the tenth Jeweler that week - not even counting the ones he'd attempted to visit weeks ago or months prior to that. It. was. The. **tenth**. And Natsu Dragneel's near, non-existent patience was wearing thin.

"-looks just like every kinda ring I've seen!" He snorted, eyes flaring with the flames that normally roared inside his belly like an inferno. Perhaps the clerk -just doing her job- felt the heat, because she winced while sweat dripped down her forehead. Swiftly, she pulled the fifth gemstone and setting away, mentally screaming.

"S-sorry about that, Mr. Salaman- I mean, Dragneel, sir!" Honestly, he had such a goofy look when he'd approached. All smiles and obviously nervous at the mere idea of finding an engagement ring. His fluster attempts to state what he wanted had been endearing… at first. - The turn he had taken during his thirty minutes of eyeing gems and bands over and over made the poor woman feel whiplash. She pulled forth another set and swallowed. "Maybe, instead, I could interest you in this rare sunburst -"

"Seen it. Do all these places just sell the same stuff or what? Ugh." And there, her jaw dropped as she witnessed her hopeful commission pace around the shop. His feet stomped and left sizzling tracks of sandals in his wake. Was he…

 _Was he BURNING the carpet?_ She could just smell the burnt fibers and quietly muttered a prayer in hopes her boss wouldn't blame her for the damage.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm not sure what it is that you're looking for…."

The speed in which Natsu spun to face her ,with smoke emitting from his nose as he snorted, made the associate fear for the entire building. What if he set the ENTIRE building on fire?! She considered kicking him out. (Oh WHY hadn't she taken the warnings from their rival across the street seriously? Why hadn't she barred the door? Forced him out sooner?) She had so many things she wanted to say in that moment, but the Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail had whirled right past her, glaring at the glass cases with a huff.

He stared as if they had somehow insulted him, brows furrowing in a way that felt as if he was deciding just how dire the insult had been and whether or not it warranted his wrath.

"You know…" He hedged, trying to put words to the thoughts in his head, "Something that- that screamed Lucy!" He answered, but Clair (as that was her name) had no idea how to reply. She hadn't met this Lucy apart from mentions in Sorcerer weekly and an awed stare from down the lane. How could she know what FIT the woman?

Clair was having one heck of a time understanding how such a girl could date, let alone accept a proposal, a guy whose entire countenance was emitting heat hotter than the sun while at the beach. Seriously, she was getting a sunburn just standing next to him.

"I do apologize, really- !" She tried again, helplessly casting her gaze to the back of the store, where her supervisor happened to be enjoying a late lunch. "- maybe I could get someone else here to he-"

Natsu wasn't listening, he was still answering her earlier question, almost as if he were talking to himself. "Somethin' that just didn't scream, _'you're my property, let's get married!'_ That's how most of these things go right? Kinda stupid how people treat this stuff. Especially in her old life: rich people are weird, you know?" No, she did not know, considering the closest to a rich person she had ever been was from behind a jewelry counter.

"- and a diamond maybe somethin' she could enjoy in a book, but it aint.. It ain't my style. It ain't HERS either no matter what someone tells ya- and all these cuts just look… argh, why is this so hard?!"

 _Oh, I don't know, because you're being ridiculously picky?_ Clair thought to herself, but gasped in disbelief when she realized her valued customer was bee-lining for the doors- leaving burnt prints in his wake. Maybe they could bill his guild for the damages, that's what most did, right? Reflexively, she raised a hand to stop him, but lowered it again with force of will when she thought better of it.

Let him harass another jeweler. Maybe he'd FINALLY find someone who could handle his crazy.

"I need a drink." She mumbled, head bursting with a newfound headache.

Outside, in the bustling streets, the door slammed shut behind him and Natsu's teeth grit together as he snarled. "Dammit- am I gonna have to get GAJEEL t'help me get a ring set?!"

It was going to suck owing the metalhead, but if it got him the perfect ring, then all's well that ends well, right?

Another growl and the Fire Slayer went stomping off down the streets. He'd worked up an appetite.


	16. The Volunteer 2

Prt 2 Of The Volunteer From Ch: 13. My Mother had a Stroke this weekend- so I felt now was a good time as ever to drop some angst in here.

* * *

The shock had sent her into heart palpitations.

It went too fast for Natsu. Just like the accident, he saw it all at once; his inability to react fast enough festered and spread like poison. The sudden loud beeping of the monitor and thrashing of her bed sent his thoughts and fears into overdrive.

"M-mom?! Dad, somethin's wrong with Mom!" He barely registered the shout, body whirling back towards Lucy, finding himself surrounded by nurses as more rushed into the room. "What's wrong with Mom?!"

"What's happening?" Natsu echoed- voice much hollower than his son's, body moving on auto pilot as he tried to push through the small crowd. His jaw tightened once the door slammed shut, blocking his view. "Hey! You told me Lucy wasn't in immediate danger, What're you doing?!"

"Mr. Heartfilia, I have to ask you to go back to the waiting room, now!" Which Nurse was speaking to him? He could hardly hear her with blood pounding in his ears- the monitor's screech seemed to echo louder than anything else. "Natsu- please! Think of your SON!"

 _My… son-?_ Elia's fingers gripping onto his shoulder as he screeched brought Natsu back to focus- arms moving quick to pull the boy tighter into his arms. Tears were streaming down his face, reflecting confusion and terror. Natsu pulled the boys face into his chest, effectively blocking his eyes/. He couldn't freak out, not yet- not with _him_ watching.

"... it's okay, it's okay- " Was it really his voice talking now? He could hardly recognize it, hoarse and rushed. "They ain't gonna let anything happen to your Mom, just don't look okay? Focus on me right now. It'll be okay, Elias, trust me-"

 _Trust me…._

Could he even trust himself right now? Time moved fast and slow like a horrid mixture that left him dizzy. Lucy's stress attack had kept her asleep for hours and the only thing the Doctors could tell him was the sight of Elias, even for just a few seconds, had put her body into extreme duress. Either a memory she wasn't ready to have or some intrinsic instinct- he was sure whatever it was made more sense when the Doctor had said it to him, but he just couldn't wrap his head around it.

All he heard was the implication that his son was to blame for Lucy's attack. And while that thought angered him- he knew from the beginning they would have to take it slow. She hadn't even known him when she had woken- Believing herself still in school and still single. That revelation alone had gutted him, but being told he'd have to hide while she was unstable?

Natsu couldn't begin to explain how empty he felt when he removed his ring (and hers) from his finger, all to keep it secret. _All to pretend he was nothing to her_. A stranger. He played with the rings in his pocket, watching her as she slept, back towards him. Lucy hadn't woken from her slumber since he'd got there, but he couldn't bring himself to leave while the echoes of her attack and Elias' screams still clanged inside his head.

He was just… so relieved she was safe. - but.. Would it continue to be like this? Unable to know the truth? Unable to hold her son? Elias was taking it as hard as he- maybe even worse. The silent treatment, confusion, bursts of anger and acting up at School. Natsu wondered if he should have allowed Elias more than a week off to adapt but… What would Lucy have said once she remembered?

' _School is important! And he needs to stay busy so he's not worrying too much, Natsu!'_ Yeah.. that's what she would have said. Wiping at his eyes, he realized he was tearing up and tried to control his own emotions. He didn't need to break down now!. Now definitely wasn't the time either! Grumbling, he focused his attention back to Lucy.

 _I wish she'd roll over_ … While the sight of her blonde locks and back was nice, it would have been better to view her face. Somehow, it felt as if she was ignoring him. A silly thought, considering she was asleep, but he couldn't shove the worry down.

"... can.. Can I talk to ya' while you sleep?" Would that be too much? He didn't want to throw her into shock again, but… "I **t's so damn hard-** ". The guise of some nice, goofy volunteer visiting lonely people in hospitals worked for a time- but it withered every piece of him to do it. "I mean, I know I can't tell ya some things while you're awake…"

Could she somehow hear in her sleep? Despite passing high School and even making it through College, he didn't have faith in his own education for this decision. Leaning over, he smoothed out the creases in her blanket and sighed. "It's all my fault, isn't it? Should have been paying more attention… should have just gone out to th'theatre like ya' wanted, but no, I convinced ya to go to that buffet instead…"

He was saying too much. Natsu knew, but he couldn't stop, "I'm the stupidest idiot out there- can't believe ya' even married me, but.. I wish you could at least.. At least remember Elias- he.. He NEEDS you."

Elias needs you. Our son needs you.

 _I need you_ … "I-I can handle it..Somehow, but he's so little.. He needs ya' more than I do- … _**who am I foolin?"**_

The dam broke and salty tears streamed and Natsu bent forward, shoulders shaking. The steady beep of her monitor rang and distant sounds of the intercom echoed through the halls. Everything seemed too… sanitized, too cold too- .. too cagey. It wasn't fit for Lucy.

Lucy had never been made to be stuck in a cage… no.. she blossomed through organized chaos- and that wasn't he had been ten years younger he may have filled the room with balloons and confetti just to give her world more color., maybe then she would have been shining.

"... he's not a Dragneel."

The voice was so quiet, Natsu almost missed it as his silent sobs stopped. Watery eyes blinked and he rushed to wipe his face with the collar of his shirt. In a flurry of rushed movement. When he looked up, his eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, but they met honey brown and everything froze. She wasn't asleep. Lucy's eyes were just as puffed as his own, but the expression was unreadable.

A dangerous wasn't sure what to think. "- what?" The sound of his voice, rough from tears made him flinch.

Lucy's lips tilted into a half smile, but dispersed just as quickly. For someone Natsu had assumed was asleep, she looked far too awake and his stomach clenched in anxiety. Teeth nibbled her bottom lip as her brows furrowed, repeating her earlier statement. "Elias. He's not a Dragneel." Her stare grew all the more frigid _. "He's mine isn't he?"_

The way she spoke didn't sound like the shock of someone realizing they were married with a child, but accusing: ownership. She recognized Elias after only those few moments? - but… the gaze she held him down with revealed no connection to him.

"- Isn't he? Natsu?"

Words coiled into his throat, but he couldn't make them form. What could he say? What did she want him to say? Would it harm her more? "I- .. look, Lu- I…" Hadn't he just said she could forget him as long as she remembered their son? Breathing became much harder and Natsu balked at himself when words finally tumbled from his chapped lips.

"... Yeah.. he's yours."

Natsu had known four types of fear in his life. The loss of his family and never regaining one was a memory that scorched from his childhood. Fear of rejection when he'd failed four times to properly propose to Lucy had made the Earth drop beneath his feat. The accident, when he had been told she may never wake up again- had been the worst fear he had ever known- coiling the previous two together for a horrid mixture that made him sick, but now he feared something else.

The loss of his new family. Of his wife. Of his child- not to death, but to memory- "I wasn't… you weren't supposed t'see him yet."

"I know." Her answering statement made the contents of his stomach broil like a rising storm and Natsu swallowed thickly. There was a firmness in her tone that spoke so many things at once, he wasn't sure where to start translating. Was she mad? What assumptions was she making at that very moment? "- I keep wanting to learn so much about myself, despite the dangers it brings to myself, but it really hit home when I saw him. He … has the most gorgeous eyes."

Natsu chuckled, almost choking from his own lack of air, "heh- y-yeah… yeah he does."

"They look like yours."

"Yeah, I've heard that bef-" Jaw dropped and his own mind suffered a train wreck, "Wait what?"

Lucy wasn't frowning anymore. Her breathing had grown harsh, not from stress or panic and the beeps of her heart monitor speed up at the rate of one having high emotion, but it did not scream or echo like the nightmare of days before. Natsu was shocked to see her own shoulders shaking as her eyes watered, sniffling as her fingers tightened within the sheets of her bed.

How strange to find her beautiful in that moment, even with the tracks of wetness on her skin and the devastation that swam in her eyes. Natsu would keep that thought to himself- filing it away for later thought, like so many others he had in the past. "Lucy-? … You… " He couldn't bring himself to ask what he so desperately needed to know. _Do you remember?_

"All this time," She choked, clenching her eyes shut to stop a wave of tears from raining down against the bedspread, "I thought I was just so lucky to have someone like you visiting and I never even knew… God, h-how much have I hurt you?"

He wanted to argue. Not at all, you didn't hurt me a damn bit! But the words wouldn't come- a strange combination of shock and euphoria was dancing within his stomach. Was this the answer he sought? Did she know him? Was it finally ending?!

" _Married with the most beautiful son._ _**And I can't remember either of you-**_ "

The bubbling sensation of hope crashed against a wall of pain sucking the air from him and Natsu tasted blood on his tongue. He barely noticed the way his teeth had missed the mark when he bit down, hands flexing into tight fists. Was this how it felt to have your heart carved out?

He couldn't see her through the tears that mirrored her own, stinging his eyes as he struggled to breathe. He was Natsu Heartfilia, former Natsu Dragneel- and he was crying in front of the love of his life. A woman who didn't feel a thing for him. Not anymore. "I- … the doctors think you'll remember eventually."

"- did they say that's a sure thing, or could I be like this for the rest of my life?" She snapped, shaking her head as guilt washed over her features. "No, I'm sorry, that's not what I- … God, I'm MARRIED to you!"

Why did she make it sound so horrifying? Silence fell between them, interrupted onto by the soft sobs of her shoulders and Natsu's deep breathing as he struggled with the actions he could take. Even when they had met he was never good with words. Ever fiber in his being wanted to pull her close, hug her tight and tell her all the fears he'd had for weeks- all the things he had done to make things easier on her.

No matter the cuts to his own heart, he wanted her to know he didn't blame her- not one bit, but how? His body moved from the chair before his common sense could come back to him- hand reaching for her, it's intent unknown even to himself. - but Natsu paused just inches from contact, hand wavering over her shoulder as she turned to look at him. Caught before he'd even recognized his own actions.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered, the tragedy of their situation and terrible crack in her very being. It broke his heart into pieces Natsu couldn't be bothered to keep together. Elias wasn't there- the strength he told himself he needed for his boy crumbled to dust at the sight of her tortured face. "I can't… I can't feel anything for you… but.. But I know there is SOMETHING, right there in the back of my mind- but I just can't reach it."

"Don't." Natsu murmured, falling to his knees at the edge of her bed, contact lost before it had even started. "Don't do that. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault, Lucy- it's… even if ya' have t'start making new memories, I'd never put this on you."

His fault. Why did he let this happen. Why did he do this to her? To Elias? To them? Why, why, why-

"... will you help me?" A sudden touch of cold fingers on his hot cheeks made Natsu's body surge with electricity. Lucy's fingers were soft, not much pressure, but just enough to bring his gaze back to hers. "I can't promise anything, but will you keep visiting? Will you… let me see my baby?"

The decision was made in an instant. Calloused hands grabbed her own, large and engulfing in comparison and he squeezed her tightly. Screw what the doctors would say. To hell with everything. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered but her and Elias' smile, he'd switch places with her in an instant just to fix everything if he could.

"... I'll bring him next week." He promised, cracked smile finally splitting across his face. "I ain't going anywhere, Lucy. Not ever."

He'd make her remember… or give her new memories to fill in the spaces. Anything to stop those tears from falling. - but for now, he let her cry, her own, watery smile breaking free at his words as she sobbed, frail fingers squeezing his own.

"- Thank you."

* * *

 **There will be a Final, 3rd Part To This- and I promise ya'll- it's happier.**


	17. Warm Comforts

**Tumblr Anon Request: Nalu Fluff and Cuddles**  
 **Result: My brain making a hurt/comfort one-shot.**

* * *

:Warm Comforts:

The day had been a hard one. Lucy had suspected it from the moment she woke and had not been disappointed in her own assessment yet how she chose to handle the knowledge was her true shame. A forced smile and waving it off as soon as someone breached the subject. _Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. Tough girl Lucy, at your service!_

While her team hadn't pushed it, they also hadn't believed it. A combination of events that lead to her trying too hard to prove them wrong, and it ended in the opposite:

"Lucy, you alright?"

"Please, rest. We can handle the rest on our own."

"Yeah, we'll get the reward and half it amongst ourselves, but don't worry Lucy- we'll bring you lots of fish to make up for it!"

"... uhh.. Happy, I don't think that's going to make her feel any better."

"Eh? Why not?"

She had messed up. Left side bruised and body tired, but she had time to rest. _Lovely._ Sitting alone in the room was excruciating in more ways than one. Not only had she failed to be honest with herself, but she had also lied and endangered the others because of it. How could she had been so stupid? Lips pulled back into a thin frown before a sudden jolt of pain shot through her arm. She cringed and the expression of utter disappointment fell before she could thoroughly sulk over it.

When had it started? All those years ago with the war? Yes, that was it. She stared at her arm ruefully- a normal, nice arm by any standard, but with just the right amount of light, anyone could see the old, telltale marks of an old wound. Soft pink scarring up her veins that were inflamed.. The source of her issue.

"You just couldn't be Lucky Lucy like always and be saved by Gray's Demon Slaying Magic, could you?" she muttered. Bitterness laced her tone as a dull throb echoed in reply. The damage of corruption caused by rewriting the book of End. It it was merely a memory, ... usually.

Other times the reminder shot through her nerves like hot fire and Lucy forced herself to grin and bear it. Today had been one of those days, but now she regretted it. Leaving with the others, telling Erza and Gray over and over that she was fine, while Natsu and Happy bickered in the background-, all until the throbbing of her fingers forced her to drop her own keys in the midst of battle. It had left her open just enough for a surprise attack from two bandits.

Bandits she had kicked firmly in the nose after their initial strike, but was still seeing stars after Natsu finished slamming them against the nearest tree. She didn't quite remember what happened after that. Just Gray and blissful cold on her arm as they crowded around her with questions before she was hauled right back to the hotel while they handled the rest.

Lucy felt absolutely useless.

Eyes brimmed with frustrated tears as the Celestial Mage changed position in her chair, fingers moving to examine the keys at her side. They had been with her through everything, gleaming beside her: a gentle reminder. _And she had dropped them._ Aquarius would have punished her if she had been around. The faint, but always permanent, pain of a lost friend shot through Lucy's heart and she looked away.. Would Scorpio tell her? The shame was slowly eating away at her.

"I bet she'd call me a brat and tell them to punish me…" A small laugh, infused with pain, echoed hollowly through the room and she winced. It didn't matter how many years had passed, the loss of her first friend was still a fresh one and it merely added to the pained nerves of her arm. By now, she was used to the twinging.

"Yo, it ain't dinner time yet, Lucy, no need for the salt." She knew the voice, but it did nothing to stop her heart from jumping straight out of her chest and she yelped. Natsu, who usually grinned when he surprised her, was sitting on the windowsill, brows notched together and nose scrunched up. HIs pose was casual, as if he'd been sitting there the entire time, but Lucy knew she had been alone not five minutes ago- hadn't she?

When had he-? Lucy rushed to wipe her eyes, certain they were puffy and red, "Why aren't you with the others?"

"Job's done." The quick reply came as if he couldn't understand why she even had to ask.

Lucy was floored. "- b, but - it's only been thirty minutes, how could you-"

She had to fight another sniffle, still riding emotions that wanted to boil up and fill the whole room. Voice cracked, Lucy's line of questioning died and she strained to calm herself. The Dragonslayer took this as his opportunity, uncontent by what he saw as he made his way through the room in quick strides. The speed he moved was equal to the strength he punched their enemies with, reaching out with one, calloused hand to wipe a few strands of blonde hair from her face.

"Don't do that." He admonished, voice quiet, Lucy stared back, cheeks burning, confused.

"Do what?" Lucy asked.

"That." The answer was simple. Again, but quickly expounded when he gripped her hand, pulling it away from her tear stained cheeks. "You don't have to hide when you're sad."

The sudden wave of embarrassment shadowed the rest of her emotions and Lucy tilted her gaze away. "I'm not sad-"

"Yeah, you are." The interruption was strangely quiet, firm and steely- as if he was saving the words for just her ears. The discordance between his usual personality was not lost on her, and the meaning loud and clear. He was serious, and hadn't come in to catch her like this by accident. Time and age was slowly starting to show in his gaze, skin tanned by daily activities and hair slightly paler from the sun- it made looking away from him difficult, even more so when Natsu knelt down, lowering himself just enough to keep their gazes even, while his thumb moved to brush a tear from her eye.

"You're sad," he continued, "And frustrated- and hiding stuff again. You don't have to."

She was about to snap back, as her emotions often did when flustered and upset- remind him that he had no right to tell her that. How often had he hidden his emotions from everyone? How often had he gone off on his own and played tough? How many times had he-

"I'm bad at it too," Was he reading her mind or something?!, "-but I at least don't wanna hide stuff from you. An' you shouldn't have to hide from me either. That fair?"

This.. this was different. Lucy's mouth went dry, ears burning at his statement. A million thoughts ran through her head in that moment. He didn't want them to hide their feelings from each other. Wasn't he the one always saying that their pain was the Guild's pain? That she didn't have to hide from anyone there? That she could rely on everyone to not feel burdened by her pains? More feelings of bitterness swam into Lucy's gut- the same arguments shouting through her head. _But he never did that- he kept it all inside, smiling and acting as if nothing was wrong, and then he left.. He left and I - … I…_

These were dangerous thoughts.

"That's not what you used to say." Her voice was accusing, infused with an anger one thought was long buried and cast out. It had been years since the war with Alvarez. Years since the fight with Tartaros years since.. Since the day she felt her heart torn and left homeless. They had both grown and she had accepted the choices made for what they were- but it still hurt.

And the memories still shouted into a whirlwind in her mind, twisting his words into demons she couldn't push aside. "- shouldn't I also trust the guild, too?"

"Well, duh-" Either he didn't notice the darkness in her tone, or chose to ignore it, forcing himself through the dark thoughts with the single minded power only he could possess. Hands moved, cupping her face, warm and heating her skin- gentle, but rough, brushing her skin and forcing hear heart to stutter inside her rib-cage like a bird. "- The Guild is the best for keeping us up, right? - but that doesn't mean ya gotta just bare it all out to 'em. Isn't privacy a big thing for you, weirdo?"

On one hand, calling her weirdo didn't seem the correct option in the moment between them just now. Lucy's nerves and emotions were torn between anger, sadness and flustered heat simmering through her and she didn't want to focus on Natsu's fascination with thinking her strange. Chewing her lip, the Celestial Mage stared at the Dragonslayer, prepared to admonish him, but a gleam in his eye paused her words.

He knew exactly what he was doing. A distraction- a sense of familiarity for her to place her feet onto and cling to. A way to stay grounded and above the waves of her existing thoughts. Before she could stop herself, a faint quirk of her lips pulled at the muscles and she now found herself fighting the urge to smile. Why was he so good at this?!

"... Natsu-" Huffing, she pouted, amused despite herself, his own grin finally appeared, happy to see he'd put a crack in her defenses and she felt, suddenly, very exposed. He was close, almost nose to nose- hands still on her cheeks and it could have been so, so very easy to fall right into his arms, cry and apologize into his chest for all the worry she caused.

Lucy could have done that.

Instead she pushed him away- hands moving to firmly shove against his chest while she glanced to the side, heart fluttering and stomach twisting into knots. Now was not the time. "You can be so impossible-"

Then her arm twinged, the moment was broken by a hiss of pain and she flinched, eyes burning when she recoiled- her right arm throbbing like a sudden jolt of lightning through her nerves. She almost joked that the weather had to be bothering her, but the sudden sting of tears choked up her words, muffling her voice until all Lucy released was a small whimper.

Natsu wasted no time to react- eyes first wide from being shoved back, but now in a flashing concern that had him reaching out, fingers grasping onto Lucy's shoulders to hold her up, voice wavering as he checked her over. "Lu-Lucy? Hey- oi! - "

He'd never been the greatest when a girl cried, especially when it was Lucy- but the source of her current pain was easy enough to see and his own stab of guilt washed through him. Even he noticed the slightly pink scars that traveled up her arm. He hadn't been there when she received them, but he knew full well the sacrifice she had done for his sake.

She hurt because of him. Something he knew, deep down, she would choose to again and again if it were to keep one of her friends alive, but it did nothing to calm him. Instead, the slayer pushed her back, leaning Lucy against the cushion of her chair as his fingers moved, grasping her arm (thin and fragile it felt-)- he couldn't imagine the pain that she felt, couldn't even see it. Old scars didn't often hurt like fresh wounds did.

But he could smell the tears, hear the dulcet tones of her whine like knives in his ears. And he didn't like it. He never did. _Not Lucy… Not his Lucy._

She didn't deserve this pain.

"Hold still-" He ordered, unsure if his gut was leading him correctly, but Natsu never had a reason to doubt it. His words swam through her pain, muddied and hard to understand, but she nodded- clenching her eyes shut as he examined her arm. They both knew he'd find nothing on the outside- it wasn't a danger anymore. Not in the sense that it had once been.

Gray had taken good care of her the day the Demonic Corruption had course through her veins. His blissful cold had killed it before it could firmly take hold- allowing her to keep living even as she struggled so hard to ensure Natsu stayed in the world with them. She was safe… but something had lingered, and the nerves grew agitated so easily with each passing year.

Heat swam through her- a gentle buzz of warmth that trailed from her shoulder and down her skin- it pulled forth a shiver and Lucy slid her eyes open. Natsu was focused, gaze not leaving the slightly inflamed veins for even a moment. Magic surged through his fingers, finding the tense muscles and gentle rubbing them to relax- the pain, a dull roar, reacted in response, dimming after each caress and the soft warmth flooded Lucy like a relaxing bath.

"You don't have to… Natsu- I-" What was she even trying to say? It was embarrassing, but fascination reflected on her face, watching as her pink haired teammate, gently used his magic to calm the screaming muscles His magic, for once, not a powerhouse of destruction, but a gentle reminder that the very reason she accepted this pain, was still alive- alive and at her side.

 _We'll be together forever._

And he wasn't leaving any time soon.

"...thank you."

He smiled, just for an instant, before his brows furrowed and he kept his focus on the flared arm. His hands were not at her wrist, gently moving to the palm of her hand, pressing her fingers and helped the blood to flow freely through them. It still stung, but her body relaxed- no longer recoiling in the chair as she once had, Lucy allowed her limbs to extend, eyes sliding shut once more. It felt nice.

"Don't tell Gray," He mumbled, humor in his voice, "- but it kinda sucks I can't control ice right now. It'd probably help more."

A laugh finally cracked through her pained exterior, eyes crinkling as Lucy giggled. He would say something like that out of Gray's ear shot. Though, it brought forth a curiosity she hadn't voiced yet. "Where is he and the others anyway? If the job's finished, shouldn't they be back now?"

A few seconds passed and Lucy almost thought Natsu hadn't heard her, but a brief peek through half lidded eyes told her a different story. He was painfully focused on her fingers, but his ears and cheeks flamed a brilliant red. He was embarrassed! "They're uh-.. Finishing up-"

"...huh?" Had she heard that right?

"I said they're finishin' up!" He acted as if the words had been ripped out of him. "I mean- I rounded up the rest of the jerks, but they're getting the reward and turning them to the Guard so-"

He… he couldn't be serious.

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. "You mean.. You finished beating up everyone… then.. Left them with the clean up?"

"... yeah?"

"I don't know if i should yell at you or thank you again." Had he done it to escape the non-punching parts? Years ago, that would have been her first assumption- and Lucy doubted he would have tried to correct her, but with how he refused to meet her eyes, she knew the truth. Another throb of pain wasn't enough to stop her smile then- the warmth of his magic and actions serving as the perfect shield.

He came back to see her- … he wouldn't say it. Not in so many words, but she knew it for what it was and the heat she now felt blossomed in her chest like a warm spring day.

Lucy could have teased him, could have raved on about how it was embarrassing to feel so special and watch as he grew more flustered. Through the years, she had seen all the ways he hid his own embarrassment- by pulling up his scarf, starting a fight or playing dumb- the different excuses he could make were endless. It was adorable and seeing it once again would have been so easy.

That would mean ending the moment between them, however, and that she refused to do on her own. Let Happy and the others interrupt them, she sure wouldn't it. Natsu continued his work, moving his hand back up to her shoulder and Lucy's eyes fluttered shut once again. She almost drifted to sleep, but managed to keep her conscious from slipping away- content to listen to their own breathing and revel in the comfort of them together.

It didn't matter how they showed it- who was with them or not- the bitterness, the pain- the sense of loss- .. it was okay. Lucy knew this- and felt her smile only grow softer when he finally pulled away, lifting her into his arms to transfer her body to the untouched hotel bed. There was no shuffling of blankets- no words or arguments- just the comfort of pillows and his arms encircling her as he laid them atop the mattress.

Maybe Natsu's intentions were to put her to sleep after all- but the true success was the comfort that settled between them. Her pain, her shame and guilt and his own, buried beneath something far greater.

He was there. And that was all she needed.

* * *

 **Requests Always Accepted on my Tumblr at Rougescribe.**  
 **Next Story To Be Updated: Red Herring and Flame's Desire**


	18. Final Moments

**Short Natsu-Centric Drable with a hint of nalu if you really, REALLY squint.  
There is no editing on this piece. I wrote it within 20 minutes last night because I was in a bad head space and decided to work through it via writing this. That's all. **

**I've been working on "Red Herring: Ch 2" - but the newest episodes of Fairy Tail being released reminded me of how I wanted to write this when the manga first issued Natsu's fight against Zeref. I had held off then to stave off spoilers, but the episode is out now, so ya'll can get the warning here. If you haven't seen the recent episodes/read the manga, this CAN COUNT FOR SPOILERS.**

* * *

He didn't stay to watch it end. Didn't stay to see the First Master Fall to the ground in tears- hear whatever confessions, words of hate (- or love) passed between the Alvarez Emperor and Former ghost of Fairy Tail. There was no need- and it wasn't his moment to hear.

"See ya-" The hand he rose was the last message he would ever send to either of them. Complicated feelings were everywhere- roared within his veins, echoed inside his ribs, but not wasn't the time to think of them, to even consider them. The Dragonslayer of Fire had other things to do: more important.

They were waiting for him. He could just barely catch their scenes from across town- mixed with the smell of debris, fire, smoke and magic. Bits and pieces of information entered him with each intake and he knew- without a doubt, things would be okay. They would be okay, but he couldn't just wait and see. Couldn't stay behind and watch if Zeref truly was dying for good. Would he disappear in smoke? Fade away?

Natsu's curiosity was strong, but his need to see his friends even stronger. Gray and Happy would be there, of course- he could already smell them…

And She….

The blood was pounding through his ears and every step was agony. The wounds on his arm was intense and it was a miracle he could continue moving as he was. That didn't matter. None of it mattered. His strength was fueled not by his own energy and magic, but by the insatiable need to see for himself that his friends were okay. He had to know. So through his stumbled, wearied gaze, he moved on.

His heartbeat was loud. Was Zeref feeling the same? Was the world around him also a blurr, slowly dissipating with every blink? The pain dulled to a strange, momentary numbness, and despite all attempts, Natsu couldn't stop his thoughts. Couldn't stop the fear that gripped him. Were these his last breaths?

"Not yet." He murmured, answering his own question. "I ain't goin' just yet- keep breathing' Zeref, give me a little more time… please."

His plead was quiet, it fell into the air and disappeared just as quickly. Would anybody hear it? Did the Emperor who called him brother, know his desperate need to keep going? His desperate need for time? Was this even the end? Natsu had, beyond a doubt, faith in his friends to do everything they could to ensure his life stayed in tact- the air would stay in his lungs and spirit attached to the very world. .

Yet….. the thumping in his head grew louder, faster- and his eyes were so.. So very heavy.

He almost didn't notice when he'd finally found them- sitting there, staring at a space where the book of END once had been. Their smell was the only signal he had before the tired, frozen expression cracked on Natsu's features. Gaze landed on Happy, shouting gleefully at the sight of him- the grin of relief on Gray's.. And….

Natsu's smile was wide, bright like the sun- the one he always gave when he wanted to reassure his treasured family that everything was going to be okay. He hoped Lucy read it. He had so much he wanted to say to her. To all of them, but the words just wouldn't come out, far too jumbled with the rest of his thoughts and feelings.

What were the words they spoke then? He heard them, responded to them even- agreed that it was all over, that everything was fine and… Let's go home… yes, that was it. Home. He let Happy slip from his arms- reacted to the pain of Gray's fist bump, and struggled with an urge to pull Lucy close. She looked pained, cheeks stained in tears, every fiber in his being wanted to console her, help her realize the worst of it was over.

Natsu Dragneel was not a liar and did not fully understand the way the world worked, not by a long shot- and so he kept his words to himself, ignoring the exhaustion,, the wobble in his legs and shakiness in his own body. He was just… so tired… but once they began to move, he did too. A slower pace, feet heavy like cement blocks.

It was a relief for him to see them alive and well, to see them walking ahead with backs firm and straight, smiles on their faces. The world swam in and out of focus until all he could see was the Gold of Lucy's hair, hear the baritone of Gray's voice and smell the cheer from Happy. They were his family. Not his whole family, but they were enough to tell him that everything was worth it. Zeref had granted him his one request: time, but reality slipped away, the rush of blood and beating increased until finally-

His next step never met the pavement.

"Don't stop smiling, guys"

Did they even hear him, before everything went dark and the world slipped away?

It all stopped.


	19. A Slushie a Day GrayxLoke

**Currently Accepting Commissions on Tumblr due to Health/Financial Reasons. This is a gift fic for termitate who has been a great comfort and supportive friend during all this.**

Pairing: GrayxLoke / NatsuxLucy if you squint.

* * *

"I wasn't aware society had such opinions on slushie etiquette."

He tried to sound serious. He really did, but the amusement bubbled through him with an unceasing tenacity that curled the ends of his mouth until Loke couldn't contain his chuckles. It was usual to come meet Gray for hanging out on the random days they weren't working, but he hadn't expected their recent jaunt out into public to be at a small, quaint little cafe tucked between a Hot Topic and Forever 21.

Gray didn't seem to find the humor in the location, or the need to explain why this was the agreed meet up spot. Instead, he'd beaten Loke there by about twenty minutes and had already secured himself a seat off in the corner, straw to his strawberry banana slush a permanent fixture in his mouth. So what if he had made a comment towards how almost, childlike, Gray had looked at that moment. Not for one moment did he ever expect the words that had been been replied.

' _Slushies aren't just for kids, screw society.'_

Loke's laughter only spurred Gray on, eyes sliding across the table, towards his- …overly dressed friend. "Glad you're amused. What's the deal with that get up? You just get done with a shoot or something?"

"Ah-hah!" He sat down in a grand flourish, one arm raised as if spelling his words out into the air like some dramatic story teller. "My day off does not mean I should slack in my looks! What would the lady's say? My next day of slavery to the Camera is tomorrow, I was actually-"

"Ugh," Gray rolled his eyes, resuming his slow slurping on his cold drink, "Spare me, I don't need another story about your recent skirt chasing."

"Rude! What if it was something entirely different?" Loke defended, one hand to his chest in mock offense.

Gray snorted, but looked humored all the same, "I'll believe that when pig's fly."

Another mock gasp of insult followed and Loke swiped the drink from Gray's hand without a second thought. "You are banned from your rebellion against society!" Ignoring the protests of the dark-haired male, he promptly stuck the straw in his mouth and sipped it. Wait, did he just taste tapioca pearls? That was a surprise, not that he was complaining. Tasted well enough!

Actually, he was surprised Gray did little to stop the theft besides halfheartedly complain. The model wasn't entirely sure how to take that, but accepted the win all the same. Head tilted to the side, he considered Gray's sudden need to meet up- to relax he had said, escape some stress for awhile. He could understand that, but his surly friend wasn't often to admit when he needed a break from those things.

"So-" He hedged, placing the Slushie down - but far enough to keep Gray from snatching it back-, "Something troubling you?"

"No." The reply was quick: too quick. Loke's eyes narrowed and Gray quickly averted his gaze off to the nearby order counter. A few seconds ticked by and Loke's gaze only grew more intense with every passing second. "... maybe."

Loke leaned back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other with his ankle upon his knee. The off-balanced chair squeaked against the floor from the sudden change, but he paid it no mind. (Though he'd feel horrible later once he noticed the scuff marks it caused upon the floor: oops.) Progress! Now to tear the rest of Gray's thoughts out of his mouth. "Well, if you called me, then it must be dire. In need of pick up lines?"

He knew the answer before it came out of Gray's mouth, "What the- are you crazy? No!" His eyes finally met Loke's once again, sheer exasperation pulling at his features. "Why did I even bother messaging you? God… no, just- look-" He nudged his head back in the direction of the cafe counters, lips tightening into a frown.

The object of interest had Loke's own mouth thinning out: a blonde girl, dressed cutely enough in her white apron and green uniform. An employee. She was bustling away at a nearby stand, pouring milk into what he'd assume was a latte for her latest customer. The barista? She had a nice figure to her, one that he could certainly appreciate, and the low whistle beneath his breath gave it away in seconds.

Gray was not amused. "I didn't point her out for you to ogle her, man."

"Casually enjoying good aesthetic." Loke replied offhandedly, gaze turning away from the girl to meet Gray's dour expression. "Are you sure you're not needing a good pick up line? She's cute."

"If by cute, you mean, possible gold digger, then sure." Loke's aghast expression must have been appalled enough to spur Gray to continue. "She's been spending a lot of time with Natsu and I haven't figured out her angle."

This only raised Loke's confusion, a strange twist in his gut that felt like a knife. "... now I know Natsu isn't that ugly, but you can't be worried he's a rival can you-?" Gray's expression grew darker, foot snapping out to strike against Loke's shin. "Ow! I was kidding!"

He knew better than to think those two ever held some rivalry against each other when it came to romance. In fact, he doubted either of them knew a thing about dating in the first place. Natsu was focused in his own world, his own career, and … probably the most dense person Loke had ever met in terms of social interactions with women. While Gray just never seemed to notice them asides from being friendly enough to accidentally give them the wrong idea before dismissing their attempts at dating without blinking.

No, if Gray was worrying about some girl spending time with one of their best friends, then it had to be something else; especially considering their work relationship. Natsu's ability in the ring had gained him quite the following recently. "He's not been spending money on her, has he?"

"Not that I've seen, but I hear she's studying to be a journalist."

Oh, so that was it- "He should raise your salary, a Manager shouldn't be worrying about this on off hours."

"Just because he's off doesn't mean I am." Gray muttered, bitterness lacing his tone. "Sure, I don't have to run around badgering him to hit the gym, but I ain't dealing with dumb reporters in the future if I can help it."

"Well she's not reporting anything now," Loke answered, looking back towards the blonde, barely registering the sound of Gray's chair moving or the slight tilt of the table grazing his knee. "So why are we here? I didn't think spying was your thing." When he turned back, the Slushie was back in the Coach's hand and his jaw dropped. "H-hey!"

"Use your own money and get your own, moocher." Another offended gasp. He deserved it, but that didn't change anything in Loke's mind. He gave an audibly loud sip that ran until air and slush made a loud sound across the room and set the empty cup back down in satisfaction. "I'm trying to figure out how to ask her what her intentions are and see for myself if she's lying or not."

"Well, you could probably start with not stalking her to her work. Lady's freak out about that sort of thing."

"-... shit, is that how this looks? Natsu told me about it and I wanted to try it for myself!"

Loke groaned, rubbing his temples with one hand as he resisted the urge to slam his head against the table. "You both are hopeless. Does Natsu even KNOW you're here?"

"Of course not! You think he'd be happy to know I'm considering interrogating one of his friends?" The question was rhetorical, and both boys stared at the other as if trying to outdo the other on making a misconstrued point. Loke's expression, however, seemed to win the day as Gray cleared his throat, suddenly sheepish. "Look, tell me how to do this before I make her think I'm some creep."

Loke wasn't even sure if he even COULD manage to salvage this situation. Though he made it a point to no longer watch her. Better to let her think they were just two guys hanging out rather than discussing possible ways to find out if she was after an up and coming Boxers' secrets for a good grade. He sighed, watching Gray silently as the other fidgeted in his seat, looking more and more like a child caught stealing cookies by the second.

 _Cute_ was the random thoughts that passed through his mind, but he quashed it down before it could fester. Leaning across the table, he grabbed the empty cup, and tossed it to the nearby trash. He needed to not think beyond the situation at hand today.

"First, see about getting another one of these to-go." He said after a few seconds, "That way you have an actual excuse to go back up there. While she's making it, strike up conversation- could just be a random statement over the fact this place seems to tie two completely different cliques together all under one roof." Gray didn't seem to understand that he was referring to the shops right outside and shook his head.

"RANDOM things. Nothing to make her think you're taking an interest in her looks or her job, or she'll think you're trying to flirt with her. Actually, with your luck, she'll still think it, but that's your problem. Before you get the drink just be honest and tell her you know Natsu and wanted to see for yourself if he'd actually managed to make a friend who doesn't have a Y Chromosome, okay? You won't learn anything by trying to question her anyway. Just be friendly and see what happens, yeah?" And as a second thought, he added, "Do NOT try and see if she'll speak with you after work hours. That will definitely freak her out and see you creepy. And DON'T visit more than once a week."

"You're starting to sound like I'm trying to get her to agree to a date or something." Gray interjected.

Loke snapped his fingers and continued. "Dating, friendship, gaining information? It all looks the same when trying to strike up a conversation with a woman whose on the clock and unable to be rude without risking her job. I'm being serious here!"

A groan of frustration escaped Gray and he practically jumped from his seat as if he couldn't get away from the lecture as soon as possible. "Got it, I'll give it a shot! Just stand by in case I screw this up!"

Oh, he had a terrible, dreadful feeling that this entire idea was a screw up, but he chose to keep those thoughts to himself as Gray sauntered off up to the counter. He couldn't hear from that distance, but he could at least gauge the issue from the girl's expressions. All things considered, this had been a good table to sit at for getting a good look of the counter. He'd have to tease Gray for his stalking abilities later.

Wondering if he should, perhaps, get himself a drink to avoid looking too out of place (considering he was still dressed in a silk button up and black slacks-)- the model pulled out his wallet to peruse the contents for spare change. He was just about to start counting quarters when a sudden tap on his shoulder brought his attention back up. Surprised to find himself facing an elderly lady, smiling softly and cheeks flushed from… happiness?

To say he was confused was an understatement, but he pulled out his best sunshine smile and greeted her. "Hello, Ma'am, is there an issue?" Why else would she be tapping his shoulder? Wait, she wasn't a fan of his photographs was she?

"Oh, young man, I just wanted to tell you how much joy it brings me to see two young men, unafraid to show their love with each other out in the open. It brings me some hope for the future." A twinkle in her eye, strangely knowing, and she winked. "You have a good day now!"

Flabbergasted, Loke didn't care his jaw dropped open wide enough to catch flies. He was just stunned. That woman… thought they were on a date? He suddenly felt a strange heat spread across his face and he struggled to unbutton the collar to enjoy some cooler air. Considering the secluded table, the fact they'd shared a drink and his well-dressed appearance….

"Uhh- th-thanks?" He muttered, voice a little hollow- but the woman was already walking away, seeming to not hear him.

Why had he chose to dress like this on his day off? Hadn't Gray asked him that? Palms grew sweaty as he glanced back towards the counter. The talk with the blonde seemed to be going well enough so far, but he couldn't quite keep his focus on her- eyes staring at Gray as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Friends for years and for what? Gray didn't notice those subtle things anyway. Swallowing thickly, he cleared his throat and resumed checking his wallet.

Pig's might be flying, but that didn't mean he had to admit to it.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	20. The Concept of 'Ready'

**Inspired By Chapter 43 of the 100 Year Quest. Now, before you ask, I actually am not reading 100 Year quest, but tumblr does like to strike me with a ton of spoilers!**

 **Anyway, it's Nalu- so enjoy! Also, if you want more information on why I haven't been updating much this year, p _lease check the note below this story._**

* * *

 _Apparently, she has a thing for Natsu, too._

Most wouldn't expect a laugh, but a short burst of empty amusement was Lucy's only response at the time. She wasn't the greatest at hiding her feelings, especially from a Mage who could read her with a swipe of a card or just with her observing dark eyes. The Celestial Mage knew what Cana was doing when she said 'too' - and while it may have escaped Juvia's notice, it hadn't missed hers.

Emotions often burst through Lucy like over filled cups. So difficult to hide, so easy to replace with another to cover up true intentions and wants. Her denial through the past couple of years was something she prided herself on, but that didn't mean she didn't know the truth.

 _Better hurry.. She's gonna take him!_

Take him? As if. Lucy knew better.

 _She's your love rival!_

That couldn't be further from the truth.

How could she tell them without spilling every thought, worry and question that was buried deep inside her rib cage? The understanding and lack of certainty- if allowed to boil up, to be seen by her own clarity- the two mages before her would figure it out instantly. Lucy couldn't even muster an over the top reaction as she had done in the past. No shouting, no flustered, ' _i-it's not like that, we're just a team!'-_ Just pouting, gaze fixated on the stone pavement at their feet.

"I kind of feel sorry for her," Touka, that is. She was honest with the words, even as she refused to meet Juvia and Cana's expressions. Scratching her cheek, she mulled over her own words, not allowed them to dig deep under her skin. It was pure and simple..

Natsu wasn't interested in romance. Her own active imagination had fooled her once years ago, convinced by Mirajane that he had liked her, flustered and prepared for him to ask her out, just to have her wings clipped. Her moment in the sun of childhood dreams and romantic fantasies dashed by a few simple words. He hadn't realized it at the time, but it was the first, true moment, Lucy had realized- he just wasn't cut out for those kinds of things.

And that was okay. _She could accept it_. After all, what girl would REALLY want him of all people to date? Oh the lies she had once told herself to hide what was slowly building inside her heart.

Time moves and flows, sometimes faster than one would want it to (especially in her case), and before she knew it, those feelings were not so easy to wave off. Her best friend. Her teammate. The one person she could always rely on, to make her feel safe when the rest of the guild wasn't there. So dependable, but then gone for an entire year. It had truly hit home for her the day she realized she not only felt lonely when he left, but betrayed. The loss of the guild, the recurring loneliness that reflected the lonely days of her childhood- they all culminated into a bitter depression that turned the soft feelings she held for Natsu into a disappointed rage.

He had been so good at simmering that rage, too. How he had managed it, how that anger had been flipped to a stringent fear of losing him again, Lucy couldn't say- but it all had lead up to that one point before they'd ever taken off on their quest.

' _It doesn't matter, cause we'll be together forever from now on!'_

How those words had settled inside her like a warm weight, but left her with more questions than answers. The writer inside her mind had told her time and time again that there was no other way to interpret those words. Together forever was a strong declaration. Even if she didn't know what they were, he wouldn't say that to just anyone. Right?

Unfortunately, the one nagging thought in her own mind, the cause of so many nights of overthinking, broke through her thoughts hourly: _You've misunderstood him before. This wouldn't be the first time. How can you be so sure?_

There was no time to ask. Not really. And how does one broach that subject? Natsu wasn't the type to hold serious discussions unless it was about his next fight, or a plan they were attempting. Time and time again, she wondered when or if there would be a moment to ask - if it would even matter if she did; time and time again she bit back on the words- silenced by one of his arms casually wrapped around her shoulders as he laughed, or tongue tied by a dimpled smile.

Lucy hated how he could affect her so easily, and he couldn't even see it, could he? It wasn't until they had first learned of Touka, that the Celestial Mage finally found her voice. A night of sleep before moving onward and her thoughts were running rampant far too much. Rolling from one side to the other, hoping the sounds of her guild mates sleeping would ease her to sleep- Natsu had taken the initiative.

"Somethin' bothering ya, Lucy?" Straight to the point, yet he sounded tired, half asleep- had she woken him? When she asked, he snorted, "How can I sleep with ya tossing and turning like ya got ice princess freezing your bed. … .he didn't put ice cubes in your sleeping bag did he?"

"Of course not!" She snapped, covering her mouth quickly at the sound. Crap, what if she woke someone? This was the reaction he had been looking for, as the Dragonslayer rolled over to face her, grinning madly as he chuckled. His scarf was settled beneath his head like a pillow and revealed the scar along his neck like a bright target.

Lucy allowed herself to be distracted enough to stare at it. Better than looking him in the eye. Thoughts over the evening washed through her, remembering every detail Juvia had bestowed upon them- and then there was the brief moment she had teased Natsu about someone liking him.

' _I don't know her-'_ He had said. She believed that, without a doubt, but- … what if he took an interest? She wouldn't stop it, of course- but Lucy didn't wish to be blindsided by it either.

"- … are we just friends?" The words fell from her before she could fully decide what she had wanted to ask. His blank expression only spurred her onward, face turning red as she floundered. "I- I mean, I know you said we'd be together forever, but you know, you never finished what you were going to tell me before we left and now I just don't know what it is you see between us." His stare only grew more intense and the silence made her chest constrict. "Or you know, j-just forget I asked, I'll go to sleep now!"

Rolling over, she forced her eyes shut and tried to ignore the burning sensation his gaze left on the back of her neck. It was hard to breathe, now that she had said it, chest constricting her airways in a frantic pace- her heart pounded in her ears. Apprehension and fear towards Natsu's reaction clung to her like a sickness, while she struggled between wanting an answer and wishing he'd go to sleep, and act as if nothing happened later.

His silence was as much a nail being struck against her as it was a cover. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, her body tensed as a strong, warm arm wrapped around her, circling her waist and gently pulling her back. She squeaked, attempted to roll over, but his grip was strong, kept her from facing him. Her back met the warmth of his naked chest and his movement ceased, but Lucy's heart rate shot through her ribcage at such a rate, she thought she may pass out.

"N-Natsu-?" She asked, voice a hasty whisper, frantic while she hissed, "-what do you think you're doing-?!"

Burrowing his face into the back of her hair, Lucy's voice fell flat- fire burning across her face until she felt she had lit up like christmas lights. She squirmed, looking for an opening to push away- it was too much, too fast, too close, too close to-

"I meant exactly what I said." His voice came through the tresses of her hair, hot breath fanning along her neck as she shivered. Natsu's grip tightened, his face tilting away when she tried to turn herself to see him. Was he hiding his face? "I ain't going anywhere. We're partners until the end and that's that."

The position of their bodies, his words- it was all so intimate, something a part of her had always wanted, while a much larger part screamed, wondering if she should have waited to ask. He still hadn't confirmed anything, friends could stay together forever, that didn't mean anything at all- why was she so scared? "So… you mean-?"

His voice continued to mumble through her hair, but she caught every word, "I know what sorta things girls like. Romantic stuff. I ain't good at that. It's not my thing. And I've read some of yer books you like. I can't be any of that stuff either. We've got a lot of adventures to go on still before anything else right? An you still gotta find Aquarius."

Lucy's mouth ran dry, eyes watering with no real reason coming to her. "- Yeah, yeah I do." He was right. They had other things to focus on. The job, Touka- this White Mage Juvia had warned them of… Finding Aquarius….

"I knew you'd get it." He praised, grip finally loosening, but not enough to let her face him. "I don't wantcha worrying about not bein' able to get married to some random guys or the Guild disbanding.. Or even me leavin' ya. I just wanted to assure ya somehow that no matter what, you're not alone." Lucy couldn't stop the tear that trickled down her cheek, teeth biting into her bottom lip. Those emotions were threatening to spill over any second and-

"I'm just not ready for anything else, Lucy."

It all came crashing down. What had she expected? Some quiet, loving confession? Of course not, but his words swam through her head in a mixture she couldn't form a concoction over. Involuntarily, her voice shuddered, biting back a sob even as more tears seeped from her eyes. Why was she crying? The Slayer behind her tensed, his voice voice being laced with apprehension.

"Oi, I'm not- Lucy don't cry!" He winced, hearing Erza mumble in her sleep, and tried to lower his voice. "Ugh, I toldja I'm not good at this!"

"I'm sorry, I just.. I can't tell if you're saying we'll stay friends forever or if you want more later on," She admitted through a sudden ball lodged in her throat. She swallowed thickly, quietly hating herself for being this emotional. In a moment of whiplash, her body was rolled over- brown eyes meeting dark onyx as the familiar sensation of his forehead pressed against hers.

"I'm saying," He pressed, earnest to get his point across, "that I need ya t'wait for me."

 _Oh._

… _ **. Oh!**_

Somehow, that was all she needed- the confusion fell from her eyes and the roiling turmoil in her stomach settled to a ray of hope. Her eyes still watered, but understanding dawned on her face, cheeks pinkening all over again. Natsu wasn't good at this sort of thing. She knew that. He had said it, and here she was trying to force out a confirmation. _Stupid, Lucy!_

She didn't even know if she was ready for anything else. He was right. There were far more pressing matters to focus on. Lucy released a shuddering breath, lips finally forming a small smile even as her packed emotions trickled down her cheeks. The contradictory actions puzzled Natsu, and he pulled back, nose scrunching as he observed her. With an embarrassed laugh, she quickly pushed on his chest, shoving him back to his own pallet, hands shaking from what had passed between them.

Her heart was still pounding from the proximity. It made her far too light headed.

"As long as we're a team," she said, smile finally overcoming her tears, "I can wait as long as we need."

The only answer either of them needed was the silent grins that passed between them like a promise hidden between the lines.

It was all the confirmation Lucy truly needed- and the memory bubbled just behind her lips while Cana and Juvia still stared her down. Her smile was small, soft even when the conversation finally switched back to the important issues. Natsu had been right when he said they had too many things to focus on. She didn't know his current location, but she knew they'd see each other again soon.

Until then, she'd keep her faith in his strength, and keep moving forward to save her friends. If Cana read her body language, to know there was more than she was saying- it didn't matter. Right now, her words were more than true.

"I mean, He has no interest-" They had jobs and more adventures to go on: she had aquarius and they had all the time in the world to explore what was between them on their own time. There was no rush.. No point in worrying, no sense in fearing that another may sweep him away from her.

" - in that sort of thing."

They both weren't ready…

 _...Yet._

* * *

 **Review to me your thoughts! Or see below for an important update.**

 **I know you all are very patient with me on updating my multi chapters- and while I haven't been around to update much, I HAVE been updating on my tumblr everything that's going on with me. (Tumblr name is Rougescribe, same as here.) Right now, I'm going through a health/financial crisis caused by a slipped disc and two pinched nerves in my back. I've been doing everything I can to get this fixed, but it's left me without work and in a lot of pain.**

 **This has made writing and updating very difficult as I've been under a lot of stress- I'm currently accepting commissions on my Tumblr blog to try and get by and am still working with my Doctors for a surgery in the near future if my insurance will allow it. I'm so sorry that I seem unable to have constant updates on my main work, but I do hope to have something more substantial than these drabbles some time soon!**

 **I hope you all have been having a wonderful end of the year- and if not, I hope things start to look up for you!**

 **Thanks for understanding, lovelies!**


	21. Have You Missed Me? Mature Warning

**_Inspired by the Recent Nalu Artwork done by Fainttwinkling on tumblr! (PM for a Link or check out her tumblr for yourself!  
Rating: M- Mature. Adult Content. You have been warned!_**

* * *

 _'Have you missed me?'_

Such a simple question with a loaded answer.

A day had turned to a week. A week into a month. A month…. Into three. Too long, far too long. It was taking its toll on him. An obvious toll that everyone could see. It started subtly. His smile stopped reaching his eyes one day- the cackling laugh that erupted so often grew quiet: subdued. At one point, he didn't respond to Gray or even Gajeel goading him to a fight.

It was worrisome, but they all knew better than to force him. Natsu tried to live through every day as if nothing were wrong, but the longer Lucy stayed away, the harder it became. Jobs were easy. He went on one or two daily, even joined up with Erza, Gray and Wendy for a few that lasted a couple of days or more, but none would last as long as the one Lucy had been on and there was only so many days Natsu could pretend it wasn't eating at him the longer she was away. They'd never been apart for so long, not since she'd joined the Guild- it was … an empty feeling he didn't want to name.

Natsu had taken to sleeping in her apartment on Strawberry Street. It wasn't beyond the ordinary; the days spent staying at her place tripled the moment their relationship became official, but his days after she left had begun at his own home with happy. It had changed with time- the small house became devoid of sound as he and Happy moved their nights to the comfort of Lucy's empty bed.

The comforter smelled like her- a smell that couldn't leave after so many washes or days away- it eased his nights and made it easier, though they were full of nightmares. Had the job gone wrong? Was she okay? Countless nights finding her again and again, only for her to disappear in a multitude of ways: wounded, fading, dying, waving goodbye- versions were endless. He never spoke of them, but every guild member knew something was wrong when he came to the Hall, tired and dazed, falling asleep with his face smushed in the Fire Chicken placed before him.

"- maybe you should get some more sleep." Erza said, frowning pulling at her face while her arms crossed. "Making a mess is usual, but this is becoming ridiculous."

"I'm fine." He grumbled, face planted to the table, little specks of the earlier dish still covering a bit of his nose and chin. He'd wipe them off later. Natsu may have been pushing Erza's button's with that response, but even Gray tapped the wood next to him, chiming in with an opinion before the redhead could continue.

"Dude, serious," He mumbled, scratched the back of his head, somewhat uncomfortable. "Usually I'd call you an idiot, but even I'm starting to feel bad. Either quit sulking or go back to bed!"

Natsu lifted a hand to give his fellow wizard a well-known hand signal that gave his opinion loud and clear. Gray smacked the hand and scoffed. "Fine. Suit yourself, you flamin' idiot."

"Is-.. is Natsu going to be okay?"

"I said I'm fine!" Snapped Natsu, finally lifting his head to look towards Wendy, pulling a small grin. "Seriously guys, I know Lucy's more than tough and will be back in no time, so can ya' drop it?"

His answer came when Erza's hand shot out, pinching his ear and forcing a loud yelp to escape him, "We'll drop it as soon as you stop pathetically moping on the table, and get some sleep!"

A grunt of pain, a few chuckles around the hall, and a wave to Happy was the end to his venture that day- effectively kicked out for rest. 'Don't you worry, Natsu!' Happy had told him whilst he was shoved out the door, 'I'll hold the fort until you feel better and if Lucy comes back, I'll even tell her where you're at!'

 _Pfft_ , He thanked Happy with a pat to the Exceed's head, but figured it wouldn't matter. Lucy always liked to come home first and if that happened… well, he certainly wasn't sleeping back at his place. Surrounded by so many memories somehow made his sleep even worse. Slinking through Lucy's window, it was easy to flop onto the mattress, shuffle himself against the blanket and pillows and let his exhaustion over take him. Maybe once he rested, he could drag Happy off for fishing or another job….

Her scent was there again, overflowing his senses. Natsu's tense muscles relaxed, sighing softly as the pillow and scarf effectively covered his tired eyes. He'd worry about shutting the window later (if he remembered)- for now he was more than content to slowly drift off. The ticking of a nearby clock reminded him vaguely of the emptiness in the apartment and he frowned, peeking one eye out into the dim light of her room.

It wasn't as fun without Lucy around… he'd noticed it before, time and time again- the exhilaration he'd feel when they were doing things together: either playing a game, teasing or working- the world just seemed a little bit brighter. While his life was still bright, and his family there- somehow… things just felt….

"It's all dusty." He mumbled. With that word in the air, he sighed, allowing dark, tired eyes to slide shut, and waited for his tired body to give in.

Lucy's scent was overwhelming when he came to.

It was everywhere, strong and musky- the sort of smell that followed her after a hard job or training. Usually she would shower immediately, claiming she felt gross and had to wash herself, but he never minded it. (It really wasn't THAT bad of a smell- most wouldn't even notice if they didn't have the sort of nose he did.) This was a scent he was used to, but as the sleep slowly seeped from him, Natsu realized it was far too strong and-

A rustling of hair brushed his face, the mattress bent from added weight and the window clicking shut echoed through the room- Natsu's eyes shot open, very much awake.

"-Lucy?!" The question held excitement, blood pumping through his ears as he hoped his senses hadn't betrayed him- freezing in place when he was greeted with the family, brown eyes of his girlfriend.

She had also frozen, slightly leaning over him still from her attempts to shut the window as quietly as possible. "Oh- sorry, did I wake you?" She questioned, voice low, as if her quiet whispers could lull him back to sleep. "You looked so tired, I didn't want to-"

Lucy never had the chance to finish her sentence as Natsu's body reacted, surging forward to grab her- the force sent them both tumbling off the bed and crashing to the floor. Her screech was sudden and it rang in his ears, but he didn't care- he was more concerned with ensuring he wasn't having another one of his many vivid dreams. She felt real enough- her clothes were wrinkled from travel- her hair frizzed in weird places and her keys jangled at her hip.

Her body directly beneath his, hips straddling by his own legs and breath panting into his ear as she struggled to adjust to his sudden weight, gave Natsu all the proof he needed: His Lucy was home.

"Weirdo," Natsu said, head lifting to beam at her- the dimples in his smile meeting his eyes for what felt the first time in weeks, "You've been workin' forever and you're worried about ME bein' tired?"

Lucy's answering smile looked winded and she simpered, "- it was only a few months, not forever, you goof. I came back just fine!."

"Yeah, yeah you sure did," He rasped back, lips surging down to silence her. He didn't want to talk, not just yet. Natsu's relieved laughter passed from his mouth to hers, lips molding over her own, coaxing them open to dip his tongue in to meet her own- it wasn't tentative or searching. It was fast, desperate almost. The taste of her, the feel of her breath against his face, the way she squirmed and looked for a position for her arms as their kiss grew more frenzied…

It spoke the words he didn't know how to say. _I've missed you. I've missed you so damn much… !_

Lucy hadn't been prepared, gasping for much needed air when Natsu finally relented, pecking her mouth over and over in between laughter and their whispered names. He couldn't get enough. Wouldn't get enough. Not just yet. Rough fingers move along the curve of her hips, finding the skin her shirt couldn't cover- he grasped her, feeling the rise in temperature, the hitch of her breath as his hot mouth descended upon her jaw before moving back up again. What seemed rushed, turned slow as he took in air and pulled back to admire the flush and swell of Lucy's lips. How he'd missed that dazed look on her eyes.

"Natsu what are you-" Another interrupted, but a welcomed one. Lucy bit back her words, cheeks growing redder as Natsu tenderly moved to press a soft kiss to her nose, her eyelids and even her forehead, before moving back to her lips. The rough movement that started took a more sensuous turn as he pressed their heads together, dark eyes simmering in the dark. The sun had been high when he'd fallen asleep, but now, he subconsciously realized their only source of light was a gentle glow from the moon.

Though he was far more interested in the light he held within his very arms. "You are never takin' a job that long ever again." He said- voice serious, but eyes gleaming as he sat up, pulling her with him to brush their hips together- allowing her fingers, now shaking with her own anticipation and need, to slide his scarf off slowly before zipping down his coat to brush off his shoulders. She gave him a look he knew all too well and he backpedaled, "At least not without me you aren't."

What started as a reprimand turned to a giggle as Lucy's slim fingers finally pushed off the fabric of Natsu's clothes and met with his heated skin, "Have you missed me, Natsu?" She asked. No answer was needed- they both knew it either way and her laughter was muffled by his impatient hands suddenly pulling at her shirt, lifting it over her arms and tossing it aside. In no time, his own hands found skin once more, trailing up and down her Lucy's ribs before grasping the swell of her breasts, squeezing in a silent tempo while his mouth covered hers.

The slow, languid push and pull of their tongues was met with soft sighs and more murmurs- her legs positioned over his, pelvis and hips pressing atop his own and his hands, still impatient for more touch, grasped her thigh to push her closer against him and explored the expanse of her back. Lucy whimpered when he pulled away, teeth nipping her lip before descending downward, brows furrowed as he placed nips and open mouthed kisses over her neck and shoulder.

More. He needed more.

Lucy tilted her head back, giving Natsu more room to move, arms moving over his shoulder, hips shifting as he continued to suck against her skin leaving a trail of marks. There were many words at the tip of her tongue, all wanting to be released, but she held them back. Not yet, not now- he needed this, inhaling sharply when his teeth and tongue met the tip of her nipples, she admitted in lustful whispers her own need.

 _'I missed you. I missed Happy.. I missed Gray, Erza and Wendy…'_

Another rough suck and her hips gyrated against his, heat pooling in her stomach, twisting and coiling as nails dragged down his shoulders.

 _'But most importantly…'_

Another press against each other, their bottoms still in the way and Natsu growled, impatient, frustrated- Lucy whined in response as his hands quickly moved to push her skirt up, thin, lace panties pushed aside for his fingers to move and test her. She was already prepared for him- already waiting, needing- wanting-

Natsu's impatience grew, but he ignored the tightness of his pants, grunting in satisfaction when the pads of his fingers found the sensitive bud, hidden from everyone, but him. He circled his finger, gave pressure and stimulation- marveling at the slowly building sounds that escaped Lucy's mouth. She'd always been noisy- breathy and more than willing to tell him just what she liked through hushed whispers against his ear.

 _'I missed you-!'_

It if had been any other day, any other night- they may have taken their time. Natsu would have eventually moved her to the bed and consumed every inch of her wish his mouth and she may have traced the contours of every muscle he possessed with her tongue before swallowing him down for great release. This was not that night. A heavy need consumed every move, every motion- Natsu's hand continued to press and play against her, eventually testing her wetness by dipping two fingers inside, thrusting in and out.

While she crooned, urging him on, hips moving against his own in a tempo searching for a release she hadn't reached since the last she had seen him, Natsu continued his crusade against her skin: his teeth marked her with more love bites and when one breast received enough attention to ache when he pulled away, he moved to the other, suckling and pulling forth more sounds from her mouth as he helped build her need higher and higher. He timed it with the thrusts of his fingers and pressing of his thumb, but Natsu wasn't the only one.

Lucy needed more- far more than what she was given, mind altered by the steady build he was giving her inflamed body. Fingers quickly unclasped the belt as his waist, weaved around his own hands to push the hem of his pants down- finally grasping the hardness she desperately wanted to replace his fingers.

He was hard, painfully so- his movements paused when she gripped him, pumping her hand up and down while their eyes finally met with the other. A silent conversation passed between them- heavy breathing mixed between the two in the heavy air, and his hand finally slid away from her- giving opening for the swell of his head to touch against her, teasing as her hips moved to angle herself.

"N-Natsu," Lucy rasped, free hand moved to caress his face, tongue peeking out to swipe at her swollen lips, "We can take our time later, please just- " She whined again when his hands gripped her hips in response, "Just do it!"

Fingers flexed against her and Natsu helped with the very thing she wanted. Pressing her hips down against him, he slipped inside her, groaning from the sensation. They were together, working as one, taking only a few moments to adjust before their hips were moving together in a well-practiced rhythm that would send them higher and higher to a point they both desperately needed.

They kissed, mouths moving sloppily together, unable to keep up with their frantic pace. Natsu was already pent up, but he groaned in his attempts to hold back the pleasure. Not yet, not so soon, Lucy's insides gripped him with every thrust and her mouth mimicking his own moments before, sucked the skin of his neck, licked the sweat as her own gasps and mewls echoed into the room. "D-damn that feels so good, Lucy!"

He howled his praises and the work of his hands served their purpose, Lucy's pleasure was already meeting the precipice she sought. Her movements stuttered and she grit her teeth, biting his skin when wave after wave of pleasure washed through her, crying out his name, Natsu finally allowed his own release- giving in to the conjoined pleasure, surging roughly inside her with every spurt of his orgasm. .

It felt like mere seconds and an eternity had passed, panting against the other with sweaty foreheads pressed together. Lucy shuddered in the aftermath, slouching against Natsu as he held her. It was a few minutes longer before they both put together the crumpled clothes on their hips- their position on the floor and lost clothing littered around them.

Natsu laughed first. A low, tired chuckle soon followed by Lucy's lips slowly meeting again between giggles. With weary limbs, they eventually moved to Lucy's bed, sliding under the blankets as they kicked away the rest of their clothes. They would worry about the clean up later.

Silence fell between them. A peaceful calm that comes between two people when they've finally come home: relief and contentedness filling them as Natsu pulled Lucy close against him, arms encircling her hips as she snuggled close. He pressed soft kisses against the back of her ear, and she giggled at each one, hands moved to encircle with his fingers. Despite his overdue rest through the day, Natsu felt all the worries and nerves he'd hidden beneath the surface, slide away, covering him with a different kind of exhaustion.

It wasn't until Lucy's own breathing began to even, closing in on sleep, that he chose to finally answer the question she'd gave him. Another soft kiss before he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"I missed ya way too damn much." He admitted, practically purring into Lucy's golden tresses. She snorted, the closest to a laugh she could come while her limbs were so tired, but squeezed his hand in response. "- how did the job go?"

Her sleepy reply came with a tilt of her head, pride swimming in her eyes, "The client was happy he requested my help and I have a new key to show for it." Before he could ask further, she tilted herself enough to kiss the tip of his nose and fell back against her own pillows. "- talk more later, sleep now."

Her tired plea and yawn pulled forth another laugh from Natsu, but he didn't fight it.

They had plenty of time to catch up. For now, he'd keep her all to himself.

* * *

 **Let me know if you enjoyed or not! I considered making this a separate one-shot, but went ahead and just posted it to here-**  
 **Follow me on tumblr at _RougeScribe_ for updates on personal work and other fanfiction. I am currently accepting commissions over there and am hopefully going to have my own multi-chapters updated soon!**


	22. Ice Cream Shop Au: Gruvia

**Unedited and Untitled Ice Cream Shop AU.**  
 **Pairing: Gruvia**  
 **Written as a surprise gift to cobblepottantrum on tumblr.**

* * *

It was his first visit and Juvia couldn't manage to control the palpitations of her own heart.

Tall, broad shouldered, fluffy black hair framing a pale face and blue eyes, it was like looking looking into heaven with bright lights shining down upon her, warming her cold limbs that were stuck between the Ice Cream Counter. Or perhaps the chill that ran down her spine was caused by the case being open.

"Uh," Rightfully confused, the customer before her scratched the back of his head and stared, "You okay in there?"

Well, that was embarrassing. Cheeks flared red and she cleared her throat, swiftly knocking back whatever distraction she had been lost within. How unprofessional, he was a customer! How could she stare like that? "- Oh dear, Juvia- I mean, me," She struggled with her words, random stammers and embarrassment multiplying, "I'm sorry! How can I help today, sir?!"

The man before her looked as if he was questioning every decision he had made that day and her heart deflated. _Oh, I must look like a complete freak! And to a complete stranger at that!_ What was she doing? A silent tension mounted between them as Juvia began to sweat bullets. Had she lost a sale already? Thankfully, that moment broke when he exhaled, smirking softly. It only served to increase the sparkle to his handsome features and Juvia's heart pounded once again.

"Yeah, just wanted to see what sorts of flavors you got here." He said, looking down at the case of cold sweetness. Juvia blinked, processing his words slower than normal before shaking her head wildly.

"Oh, yes, of course! We have thirty-two different flavors and you can mix-match to your heart's content!" She sang out, trying desperately to regain her air of professionalism. Working part-time at a small Ice Cream Cafe had been a rash decision, but Juvia took it seriously. The fact she was losing track of her usual spiel and acts of customer service was abnormal for her.

"Right, so," Whether the man noticed or not, he didn't say, opting to focus on the swathe of containers before him, inches away from his fingers through thick glass. His brows narrowed in scrutiny, reading the titles for each flavor as he considered his options. It gave Juvia a moment to breathe, counting to ten in her head to calm her racing heart. Oh why was she reacting like this today?! "Gotta be honest, I don't know what half of these even taste like."

That seemed par for the course with any new customers at this particular location. Juvia inhaled again, feeling much calmer with the familiar territory. Right, she could do this, "Well, we can't have you picking something if you don't know if you will like it, now can we?" She said, humming as she pulled out some smaller cups and spoons, "It it well help, I would gladly get you some samples of whatever you'd like!"

His smile was small, but the way his features softened made Juvia's heart picked up the pace again. She did her best to ignore it. "I'd like that. How about this one over here- the mint-eye icing? Bit of a weird name, but I usually like mint…"

Scooping a small dollop of the request flavor, Juvia fell back into a pattern she had been used to for months. One flavor after the other. She would hold out a small cup for this man to try and he'd point to the next one. She moved down the line with him, chirping her opinions to the flavors, fighting off moments of speaking in third person and enjoying the way his eyes lit up with each new flavor. It was almost too perfect, having a handsome man like him visit that day. She thanked whatever God or Goddess chose to bless her that morning.

If only she could learn his name. _Wait, is that unprofessional to ask? But what if he becomes a regular? Wouldn't it be good to know? Maybe he'll pay with his card and then I can read it or-_ This was getting bad. Why were her thoughts charging through like this? Were her hormones acting up? She made a mental note to check her calendar on her next break, just in case it was almost time for the dreaded curse all women hated.

"Hey, I'm thinking I really like that Mint one I first tried," He interrupted her thoughts, finally moving back down towards the register. It pulled her from her deep thoughts, smile still framed across her face.

"Would you like a scoop of that, then?" She asked, already moving to grab the serving cups, but he shook his head, looking sheepish.

"Nah, I'm thinking I might mix it with something today. You've got so many here, I'm almost thinking I'll have to show up a few more times just to try everything." That was music to Juvia's ears, and she tried desperately to hold back in a squeal..

This, this is what she wanted! Yes! Even if it was unprofessional to flirt while on the job, just the thought of having a chance to see him was more than enough for her. How had her coworker, Lucy, worded it? Eye-candy. Yes. That. She had never understood the point in the term before, thinking her blonde peer was a little bold with the statement, but after today, she would have to recount the decision..

He certainly fit the bill. She examined his profile once again as he eyed the menu for it's other options and quickly glanced back towards the entrance. The doors had yet to jingle from another customer entering, but her attention had been narrowed ever since he had walked in. Juvia was starting to get paranoid she would accidentally ignore another patron. Luck was still with her, no one in sight, nothing ignored. Perfect!

Allowing her eyes to drink the man in again, her stomach dropped when his phone rang, pulling his attention away to answer it. _Was it a girl? Did he already have a girlfriend? That would be just my luck, oh please say it isn't-_

"Dude, I said I'd be there later, don't you know anything about patience?"

Ah, a man. Did that mean boyfriend? Juvia made another mental note to ask her friend Cana about these sudden thoughts she was having. How did one make them stop?! It was bad enough she'd almost spoke third-person again. It had been years since she had fallen into that old habit. Subconsciously, she worried and wondered until a pain shot through her and Juvia winced, realizing too late she had been biting her bottom lip.

Wiping her mouth, she tried to hide her discomfort, just in time for the man to slip his phone back in his pocket, looking far more annoyed than he had been. "Sorry about that- got this room mate who doesn't understand how time works."

Oh, NOT a boyfriend then! She could have cheered and sang her praises to the ceiling!

"That's quite all right," She said, "In fact, I'm used to people answering their phones. Do you need a bit more time to decide?"

He frowned and her worries shot through the roof. Had she said something wrong? Or had he lost interest in ordering now that he'd been annoyed by his phone call? The thoughts kept tumbling through her mind, but she nodded, content to wait. The nearby wall-clock ticked on as he continued to read the menu just behind her head and her fingers drummed against the counter as she waited.

It was a marvel he managed to look gorgeous even with his nose scrunched in thought. Adorable even. She committed the expression to memory. His consideration gave her far too much time to watch him, her mind already derailing into possibly scenarios where she could ask for his name, possibly his number and throw out a compliment or two. All situations Juvia would never do, not while on the clock. It would be devastating if he filed a complaint with her manager for such a thing.

Shifting her weight, she managed to tear her gaze away from him when her reflection in the glass caught her attention, cheeks turning red when she did. Easy to spot and plain as day was a clump of hair dangling from her ponytail, crusted from melted ice cream. Horror filled her. How long had that been there? Had he seen it?

With a surprised squeak, she rushed away from the counter, towards the nearest water fountain and doused her hair. She barely noticed the man change his focus back to her, brow raising in question as she rushed away. Once she had turned back, however, his gaze met hers and he chuckled.

"Got somethin' in your hair?" He asked, "Don't freak out on my account, I didn't even notice."

"Oh, really?" She replied, voice losing all emotions. Was that a good proclamation or a statement he didn't find her interesting enough to look at? Oh, why were all her thoughts so complicated today?! "Thank you. Juvia was wor- I mean,"Again with the third- person? "I mean, I was worried, yes."

"No reason to be, a little ice cream in your hair isn't going to stop it from looking nice." His reply send her heart careening into her throat and she almost tripped over her own feet. Rushing back behind the counter to hide the blunder, she cleared her throat and resume standing awkwardly by the cold case.

"T-thank you!" She said, cheeks so warm she feared she'd melt the ice cream.

"No problem." His finger pointed back towards the mind ice cream, tapping the glass, "Could I- maybe have another sample? I may have already forgotten how it tastes, but I think I know what I want."

Now, she should have said know. Juvia knew this. Too many samples could lead to issues and he'd already had one, but she wasn't thinking with a clear head. In fact, after that compliment towards her hair, she was on auto-pilot. Rushing to grab the sample cup, she was surprised when he shook his head, "Just the spoon is fine. I don't need that much for a taste."

"Oh-" She blinked, a little surprised at this, but shrugged, "I can do that, sure."

Getting the tiniest of spoons out for him, she held it over the glass, the mind-green glowing in the fluorescent lighting. She expected him to grab it, to test it out on his tongue as he'd done earlier. Instead, he surprised her yet again, eyes glinting in sudden mischief as he leaned forward and promptly tasted it while it was still in her fingers. Everything froze. Juvia couldn't hear the clock, she couldn't hear the stunned gasp of surprise, the rumble of contentment as he licked the sweet off the plastic. None of that came to Juvia's ears.

She only heard her heartbeat as it thudded so loudly in her ears she feared the whole world would catch it. It thundered like a stampede of elephants and her entire arm went numb. "I- Uh- oh my, s-sir- Juvia doesn't think…"

Lips popped off the spoon and a swipe of his tongue cleaned the substance away, but his eyes never left hers. "Thanks, Juvia, but you can call me Gray, not sir."

"I, what?" Juvia's mind was whirling, her body still in place until he grasped her hand and slowly pushed it down to rest on the counter. "-Oh, yes, well, Gray is a very nice name," she meant it to, but was mostly rambling to distract herself.

"Thanks." He said, smirking full blast. "So can I get a waffle cone with two scoops of that mint-eye please?"

Juvia blinked, stunned and sluggish at processing his words, but the moment it clicked, she reacted, jolting back and rushing to get his order ready. "Uh- y-yes! Of course, hold on!" Ringing him up so he could use the pay pad, she bustled about the counter, putting together his order with speed and grace. Luckily, her muscle memory could do the work for her as her mind raced.

Did he really just do that, did he really just do that, did he really just - heeeeee! And now I know his NAME! She was so lost in the expanse of her mental excitement that she had already given him his order and receipt by the time her attention was attending the room again.

Gray, and she made her millionth mental note for the day that is was a name she would never forget, tested his ice cream and gave her a two finger wave. "Thanks, Juvia. I'll come again sometime!"

"Y-yes, have a great day!" She exclaimed, tilting from side to side as he left, cheeks still burning and heart set to burst right out of ribcage. The door jangled as he left and her eyes glanced back towards the forgotten sample spoon left on the counter. Another wave of embarrassment flooded through her and she rushed to quickly toss it out, squealing all the while.

"I HAVE to tell Lucy!" She said.

 _He was going to come back! This is the BEST day ever!_

* * *

 **See early posts, previews and updates by following me on tumblr at rougescribe!**


	23. In The Garden

**Warning: This was "inspired" by me feeling sad after re-watching Angel Beats. It is not based off of Angel Beats, but it HAS been inspired. So prepare for feels.**  
 **Also a lot of implied things. (Implied Death, Implied Reincarnation, Implied Soul Mates...) This is a story that's meaning will purely come from how you, the reader, interpret it.**

 **At least, that's what I was aiming for.**  
 **Pairing: Nalu**

* * *

The air was crisp and clear.

It was the purest atmosphere he had breathed. The wind blew gently through his hair, cooled his sore limbs and wafted the scent of grass and wildflowers through his nose. Water trickled nearby, tickling his ears with the sound. He couldn't see it, the thick foliage circling him blocked his sight, but that didn't bother him. Everything from the blue of the sky to the green of the ground served one purpose: to calm and relax him.

He knew nothing before his eyes had opened. No beginning and no end. There was just his own, singular existence. Time held no meaning. His body moved on instinct, bare feet scraping along the blades of grass, toes curling in the dirt which each step. The man who had never existed until that moment, took his time exploring the garden. Hummingbirds and bees flew by, drinking the nectar from sweet honeysuckle or rested upon the flowers his arms brushed by.

This was heaven. Though he had no clue what heaven was. This peace and comfort was his only way to describe it. He enjoyed it, following the sound of water, hoping to find its source. With each step his speed increased, noticing the ground beneath him was inclining. Soon, the man rushed through the thickets at a full run, unaware that his lack of fatigue was not normal, and that the outer edges of the garden dropped off at the end the higher up he moved.

There was no knowledge before he opened his eyes. Therefore, it was normal. Further and further he ran until he broke free of the thicket, barely noticing the way the twigs and leaves brushed along bare skin. Eyes widened at the open path before him, leading up to the top of quiet hill. One, lone tree stood upon it, looking over the small garden like a silent watcher.

One, dead tree- and a bench, occupied by a figure, gazing out into the distance. Golden hair shined under the bright sun and their head turned from the crunch of his steps. A woman with honey-brown eyes, wide and perplexed. She stood when he advanced, one arm grasping the other as she sucked her bottom lip. A nervous tick he noticed.

Adorable.

"Who are you?" She asked, voice a tiny whisper. "Why did you come here?"

At first he worried he wouldn't know how to respond, but he swiped his tongue across his lips and broke the dam of silence to answer. "I don't know. I'm just here. What about you?"

She sucked in a breath, unsatisfied. Looking back towards the expanse of endless plains and drop offs, the woman who had always been there, shut her eyes. "I thought I was the only one. It feels like an eternity since I opened my eyes."

He didn't know the depths of eternity, but her empty tone filled him with guilt. "Sorry I'm late, then."

"You should be. It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

A chuckle passed between them and he moved to join her at the bench. The stone looked old and cracked. It sent a chill through his skin. When she resumed her position, now next to him, she gave no reaction, as if the cold had soaked within her ages ago. He noticed small things about her: a shine to her eyes, the soft pink of her lips, the way the wind blew strands of gold across her face as she habitually attempted to blow them back.

They were new and familiar all at once. He resisted the urge to reach out and brush his fingers through the silken strands. A spark inside his mind said this was not the first time he had done so, but that couldn't be right. He hadn't existed until today.

"Will others come?" He asked after another eternity. She shrugged, casting her gaze to him with the barest hint of a smile.

"I don't think so." She said. "I feel this is our place."

A strange declaration for two people who had never met before, but after another second of forever, he realized it was true. This was their place. It would always be their place. There was nothing around to prove it, just a feeling of absolute certainty that settled in his gut.

He noticed light freckling on her shoulders, finding them like secret constellations and he grinned. "You have stars on your shoulders." It was a weird thing to say, but fitting. She was weird. She had always been weird. It was natural to say weird things with her. Her laugh came out like bells ringing from loud and clanging to low and airy.

"And you have," She began, reaching out to tap his cheeks, "two. adorable. dimples."

He recoiled and frowned in feigned offense, "I am not adorable!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Her eyes gleamed in mischief, "I forgot, you'd rather be handsome!"

He balked, leaning away to feign a pensive expression. Handsome? Is that what he'd rather be called? The word ' _badass_ ' shot through his mind and he grinned, "Hmm, nah, but close enough!"

Her giggles uplifted him giving the sensation of floating on air. He could hear her laugh forever. Their laughter conjoined together as natural as the world around them. In that quiet peace, their chuckles slowly died as he nudged her shoulder with his. As normal as breathing, as existing. It took only a few seconds more for him to realize they were strangers acting like old friends. No, friends wasn't the right word…

"Are you sure you don't know me?" Her confusion matched his own. Considering his question, she licked her lips, one hand moving to brush strands of pale-red hair from his face. Their movements felt like an age old tale, unrecognized but subconsciously remembered.

"No," She said, with a sigh, "I'm sure I've never seen you until now, but I feel like.."

He finished with a light breath, "... like we've known each other forever."

"- but that's impossible," She waved him off, cheeks paling. It made no sense. There was no possibility for two people who knew nothing of themselves or each other to be this connected. Was there? Her head bowed in thought, considering his agreement, fingers fidgeting as she tangled them together. "... it… yeah, it really feels that way, though…"

He took her hand then. The urge was not ignored. Fingers touched familiar, slender digits, entwined and clasping tightly to one another. Their silence became thick and brooding. It fell between them like a fog, erasing the beautiful environment around them. There was just him and her, and the connection felt between them. He realized he loved her hand in his. The grip was strong despite its small size; they grounded him and gave him a sense of peace inside his soul he hadn't realized he was missing.

Empty pieces of himself clicked together as his eyes memorized her. Passed her freckled shoulders, down the swell of her breasts and smooth expanse of her stomach, down to her thighs and back up again, but stopped, zipping back to her hip. He had missed it at first, but the telltale sign of a scar puckered and discolored the skin on her stomach. His mouth ran dry.

"Is.. that ...new?" He croaked, finding it difficult to speak. She followed his gaze and flinched, withdrawing her hand to move away. Like a broken animal she curled into herself, gnawing her lip rapidly.

"Yes," She said, eyes glancing this way and that, "I mean no, I don't think it was there earlier, but it… no.. It's.. " Realization shone in her eyes, "it's why I'm here."

With each shift back, he followed, moving slow as shaking fingers reached out to pull her back. He clicked his tongue, voice dropping to a smooth baritone. After little resistance, she relented, sinking into his arms so he could examine the scar. Her back rested against him and hands moved to trail along the skin from beginning to end. He frowned.

"There's more." He whispered, finding older scars, more faded and difficult to see. One on her right, another on her arm, the faintest trace against her neck. Place to place, location to location and each new revelation made his lungs tighten, squeezing the air from him and he struggled to stay calm. Who? Who had hurt her like this?

How many times? How many lives?

It was like the light of the sun flashed into his own mind and he gasped. "Lucy, how many times have you died?" He did not stop to question the sudden use of her name, for that is what she was called, time and time again, in one form after another. This was Lucy and her body mapped out her history like a book.

She breathed in shaky gasps, memories of times that didn't exist flashed through her eyes and she twisted her torso, fingers trembling as they traced the planes of muscles on his chest- the touch electrified his nerves with each movement. Up to his neck and cheek, back down to the sharp concave caused by his hip bones. They slowed to a stop, centimeters from his skin, not touching, but just enough for him to feel and burn and yearn. He tore his gaze from Lucy's scars to watch her hand, belatedly realizing she had paused across his own angry, protruding scar.

"How many for you?" She asked when her eyes met his, bottom lip trembling. "I can't count the times, Natsu."

Natsu.

He felt a punch to his gut the way the name tore the air from him and stabbed his mind like a hundred daggers all at once. A shriek of his name, faded and lost, laughter, love, friends and family- a jolt of memories shot down his spine. All his, but not.

He was Natsu, but he wasn't. Just as she was Lucy, but she wasn't. He struggled to regain himself, realization crushing through his soul. He took Lucy closer into his embrace, nose burrowing into the curves of her neck and shoulder. He breathed her in while her hands sought desperately for purchase in his hair, bodies meshing close together in an attempt to become one, solitary figure.

He knew her. He knew her like the taste of his own tongue, the weight of his own limbs. Like breathing, she was every part of him as he was of her. They were separate and not and his memories of a time before he existed struck him until tears formed in his eyes.

"I couldn't save you." Natsu exhaled sharply, voice thick and rough, growling a pain he hadn't felt until that moment, but had felt a dozen or more times before.

"No." She disagreed, voice muffled. "We were unlucky."

He couldn't believe it, "Bad luck every time, Lucy?" His grip tightened while soft lips pressed against the back of his ear followed by consoling whispers.

"Not every time," She assured him, voice cracking from the multitude of lives pressing against them, "we never know what will happen in the next one."

"The next one?" It hadn't occurred to him that there was more beyond this plain. Existence and time felt elusive. In their current present, Natsu saw no future, only the woman in his arms and the truth. They were together. They were always together. Over and over again and this was their haven.

Lucy settled against him, sighing as they enjoyed the heat of their own bodies and the wind gently caressed them. The tree blossomed with pink, blue, purple and green petals, thriving with new life over their heads. Natsu could see now, the distance between their garden and many others. Some were connected through small arches and bridges, some were too distant to make out. Everyone of them floated in a large expanse, separated from each other. He didn't know what lie beyond his own, but he knew its thriving life and gentle breezes was something created between two souls in harmony.

"When does the next one come?" He asked while thumbing her scar again. Natsu didn't like it. The prospect of her cycling through another life, earning more scars to her skin. Scars meant she lived and learned, but suffered.

Lucy didn't answer. Her silence grew and her hands moved to cup his cheek, tilting his face towards the base of their little hil to the stream of water, cutting off the end of their little world. It weaved through the area and disappeared into the thick brambles of the garden Natsu had traversed through. He had forgotten his failed search for it until then. Dark gaze narrowed as he looked at its crystalline surface, watched the pebbles sparkle beneath the clear liquid, finally noticing the dirt path, faded as if it were not fully there, just on the stream's outer bank.

It was translucent. As if one wrong step would send you falling through it. "There?" He asked. They could walk through and be no more?

"Only if you're impatient." Lucy moved away, leaving a trace of cold air against his skin from the loss. "You can go at any time, this is just….. A place to rest."

Her voice trailed off as he watched her. It felt as if he had heard these words before like a mantra. How many times would they forget? What made them remember? Was it always him asking the questions? While Lucy marveled at her own knowledge coming to light, Natsu struggled with a need to never leave.

Why suffer if they could stay? He remembered the feel of her in his arms, more perfect than the garden around them. He could drink in her sweetness, become one with her and never leave. They could enjoy the sunlight and brilliant scents and sights for an eternity or more without pain or fear. The distance Lucy put between them was excruciating, a second feeling like forever, as if he were dying of thirst. He could be happy here, he knew this, and his hands reached for her arm, intending to draw her close once more.

Her hand firmly pushed his hand away and he stared, "I'm sorry, Natsu,"She whispered, hair slipping over her shoulders to form a curtain across her face. "I'm so sorry, but it's best you don't touch me anymore."

Natsu balked, "But that's… that's…! Lucy we've got forever here! What's wrong?!" Even in a sadness he could name for centuries, she was beautiful. Her hair continued its light glow as shoulders shook from tears he could not see. He attempted to gently touch her shoulder, but the result was the same, "Lucy, tell me what's going on?" Why so sudden?

"I've been waiting for you." She croaked, wiping her eyes to peek at him through her tresses. "I've been patient for so.. So very long…!"

His stomach twisted into knots, "I didn't mean to make ya' wait Lucy, I just-" Just what? What had he been doing? Fighting? Living? His memories told him they were joined, but what happened when one died without the other? Why couldn't he remember after? "I can make it up to ya since I'm here now, you don't have to be alone anymore-"

Natsu was silenced by Lucy lifting her hand between them, poised in the air for him to see- translucent like the path below them. "What-"

"I waited as long as I could." The simple truth held between them, but her tears were not lonely tears of anger. They were content, a sad acceptance, "- but this place cannot hold us here forever. It's a miracle you made it before I had to leave."

Lucy was fading. The transparency in her hand trailed up her arm like spiderwebs, criss-crossing further and further up until pieces of her faded away,. "No, but I just, I just got here, you can't leave yet!" Natsu wouldn't accept it. Couldn't accept it. Ignoring her pleas, he pulled her in, fingers moving along her arm, as if attempting to use friction to put her back together, "I haven't seen ya in so long after you... after you- Lucy!"

She caved, hands grasped his face to hold him still and her lips fit against his to say everything they hadn't the time to say. Lucy poured her emotions, her loneliness, her sadness, her peaceful and calm existence, and every memory coiled between them into her kiss. Natsu tasted tears and didn't know if they were hers or his. He clung to her, hands pressed against the small of her back, trying to will her to stay with him forever.

Her teeth tugged and pulled, he responded and drank everything she was willing to give, but the moment ended far too soon. Pulling back with swollen lips and tear stained cheeks, his other half smiled, a hand he could no longer see rested against his heart.

"Come find me." She said. "We have many more adventures to live before we're done and everyone is waiting."

Natsu's arms fell to his side. Lucy was gone.

In his own personal garden his soul came into being. In her own personal garden her soul met his. Together they lived on and on and on, building their Garden into a paradise they would never have to leave. The sky was still clear, but the tree above his head wilted once more. They weren't done yet.

He shook at the loss, cried into his hands and stained the ground with his tears. It felt like death, but then there was light, the little pathway shone before him, quietly waiting. He didn't have to wait. Natsu didn't have to stay. As he mourned the loss of her, he stood firm and glanced out to the many other gardens in the realm.

They needed a bridge, he decided. To visit the friends they made on the other side. Natsu would work on that next. Smiling through his tears, he walked towards the path with a spring in his step.

When he crossed the stream, birds chirped and quiet peace continued on, everything stayed as it always had, but his steps crunched in the dirt until there was none and right as he stepped off the edge-

He closed his eyes and knew nothing once more.

* * *

 **Remember to follow me on tumblr for faster updates/previews!**


	24. Brother's Wingman

**Written for Tumblr Valentines Event hosted by "ForTheLoveofFandomEvents."**  
 **Prompt was: Coffee Shop AU**  
 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **\- I was running late on posting this, so it's unedited. My bad.**

* * *

It was their fourth time visiting that week and Zeref Dragneel began to wonder if his little brother had some ulterior motive. Months ago Natsu mentioned a Coffee Shop that was 'super cool,' but he had elected to ignore the claims. His younger brother didn't even like Coffee, so why go to one? The question went unanswered, followed only by Natsu's random outbursts towards the delicious concoctions of such a place, over and over again until he'd finally relented. Agreeing to come with was an impulsive choice.

One that was finally giving him all the answers that he needed. Though they raised more questions.

"Usually you drag me to more….," Examining the cup of his recent black coffee, Zeref considered the apt use of words to use, "Rambunctious locations when I visit."

"What d'ya mean?" Natsu said, voice muffled by a half-eaten scone. He didn't fit the image of a person that came to Coffee shops- or so Zeref though. Then again, the times had been changing and perhaps dyed, bright pink hair and studded earrings, coupled with holy jeans as the new 'in' for caffeine imbibing. He clearly couldn't claim himself an expert by any means.

In fact, Zeref had to admit if only to himself, he preferred tea. Raising a brow, he examined the small shop, not for the first time taking in the bitter aroma of burnt beans and caffeine. It was a quaint place at the corner of a small plaza- not a big name Cafe, but it never had an empty lobby. Either the coming Holiday was the cause or the heated bean drinks truly deserved the consumption. It wasn't such a bad place, all things considered.

Just, absolutely out of character for his boisterous brother. "Indoor Skydiving, laser tag, ziplining, repelling," He ticked the activities off like a memorized checklist, setting his cup down to free his hands. Leaning across the table, he continued his assessment while deftly picking scone crumbs off the table and back onto Natsu's place, "bungee jumping, mixed martial arts, the gym. These are all places you have taken me in attempt to spend quality time together. These are the places you find…. Fun."

"Hey, hey," Natsu swallowed, lips thinning to a frown, "I saw you smile, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it Don't forget the times I let you pick the place and you chose to stay at home and read or take me to a library! Who does that?"

"Would you prefer the zoo?" Zeref said dryly.

"Heck yeah, I would. Animals are awesome!"

Alas, something they had in common. Unfortunately, it was a topic far removed from the point Zeref wanted to make. "I'll consider that next time," He conceded, tearing his gaze away from Natsu to sweep the room again, "It doesn't change my point that this is out of character for you. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"..." Natsu's responding silence spoke as loud as any denial would. Zeref was onto something. He cleared his throat, looking towards his empty plate in hopes of a distraction, but chose to down the strawberry cream slush he'd been ignoring until then. Grimacing from the cold, Natsu grasped his head and whined pitifully, "- brain freeze!"

Zeref's only retort was to tap the table and shrug, "If you don't tell me why you insisted on taking me here, I'll have to start theorizing."

"You mean guessing."

"Educated guessing." He corrected; Natsu snorted.

"Come on, Zeref," He groaned, "I just froze my brain cells away, take pity on me."

"My poor, little brother," His sarcasm all but dripped from his mouth as he folded his hands together, expression softening as he glanced around the room again, "worried he will lose what brain cells he has left. Whatever are we to do?"

"Oi!" Natsu snapped, his pitiful expression dropping to one of outrage, "Have you been hanging around Gray or something? I didn't take ya here to be reminded of that jerk!"

If it were any other day, Zeref may have taken that bait. Discussing Natsu's friends and their inability to enjoy a day together without insulting another within an hour had always been an interesting subject for him. While he was the oldest and his ability to make friends not lacking, Zeref often kept to himself and even then, his own aquatinences usually bickered among themselves rather than insult him; something he had observed countless times, but once mentioned, Natsu claimed he didn't understand how friends worked.

So he took to studying Natsu's so-called friends instead, picking them apart every chance he had. Except he couldn't be bothered now, his interest far too taken with Natsu's strange behavior. Coffee shops and avoiding the subject? Oftentimes Natsu's penchant for deflecting only occurred when he'd caused some mischief and Zeref was determined to solve the mystery placed before him. If only he could catch some sort of hint…

"Will you stop looking around like a weirdo!" Natsu's gripe pulled Zeref from his thoughts and his lips curved. A soft, small smile that many would miss if they hadn't the mind to pay attention.

"So, whatever it is," he drawled, casting Natsu a sidelong stare, "you're afraid I'll notice if I pay attention to our surroundings is that right?"

"No!" The denial came far too quickly to be believed, "Listen, I'll get you another coffee and pay for the whole thing if you promise to stop looking!"

Tempting, but, "I haven't finished my cup." He said plainly. Natsu groaned.

"Damnit, I knew bringing you here was a bad idea. Now she's gonna notice!"

And there it was. Zeref's grin grew by two sizes as Natsu realized his error, gaping like a fish out of water while his ears turned red.

"Ahh," He intoned, smile pleasant to mask his curiosity, "so, we've been coming here all week for a girl, under the pretense of spending time together?" Natsu flinched, turning his gaze towards the nearest window sheepishly.

"No-" He said, but after a second of staring, Natsu blurted, "... yeah."

"Should I have gone back home early then?" He asked, thinking back towards the piles of essays he still had to grade. Working out of town at a prestigious university didn't leave him much time to visit family, he took his time with Natsu very seriously. Brows furrowed as Zeref considered the thought that Natsu possibly didn't see their time together the same way, "You could have told me…"

"No, no, no!" This time, the denial was genuine and Natsu scowled, "Don't pull that crap on me, Zeref, that's cheating. If I didn't want ya here, I'd just say it and you know it!"

Well, that was true. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance, eyes burning in frustration, "You better be." The tension rose and fell like water, giving both brothers a moment to regroup their thoughts. Zeref resumed his perusal of the shop and Natsu began poking his straw into the frozen substance he was drinking.

"So," He began again after the low chatter of the shop grew louder than their own breathing, "why come here then?"

Zeref was expecting Natsu to deny and deflect again, but was pleasantly surprised when his straw battle ended and he looked towards Zeref with an expression matching that of a lost puppy. Or maybe his own cat when a can of wet food was clearly seen on the counter, but left unopened. He let Natsu take his time, finding his impatient brother's sudden need to collect his thoughts endearing. Whatever it was, his impulsive brother took it seriously.

It gave him enough time to watch the room again. The long line had dwindled and one of the cashiers was now roaming the lobby with a broom and dustpan, picking up any trash she could find while emptying the bins. Her hair was a pretty golden blonde that reminded Zeref of his fiance, but the sashay in her step was quite different. His attention stayed on her long enough for a passing customer to block his view and he chose then to finish his coffee. The bitter taste that crossed his tongue was now room temperature and he grimaced, plopping the cup back to the table in revulsion.

Natsu snickered causing Zeref's frown to deepen, "Pfft, shoulda got tea. You know they sell that here right?" No, he did not know, but rather than admit to it, he cleared his throat and stared Natsu down with a droll expression that left the other squirming in his seat.

"Okay!" Natsu relented, scratching the back of his head, "Look, the thing is, I don't really know why I keep wanting to come here. I just ..." He sighed, sharp features softening while the earlier blush returned along his cheeks. Zeref feared his brother would grow silent again, but he continued after a few seconds, "You ever just see someone smile, or hear them laugh and feel like you just gotta keep hearing it?"

He straightened, making it obvious he was scanning the room for the subject. "So it's one of the girls here then? That's interesting-"

"Zeref!" Natsu barked, all but leaping across the table to force him back into his seat. "Don't just look around like that! Ugh, you know you might be right, I must be off to be worrying about how we look in public"

"Ah, that's right, people tend to misinterpret actions like that."

"You're only JUST realizing that," He replied, "how am I the younger brother here?"

"You were born five years after me."

He groaned and Natsu's gelled hair spikes crunched as his head met the table, "That's not what I meant!"

Zeref wanted to ask what else he could mean when his answer was the only valid explanation, but chose to shut his mouth instead. The blonde employee was tentatively approaching their table and he realized, too late, that her concerned expression was fixated on Natsu's slumped shoulders.

She cleared her throat, "Um, is everything okay over here? He's not feeling sick is he?"

The speed in which Natsu jolted from his chair sent the plastic seat careening to the floor and Zeref's brows arched so high they were lost in his black fringe. The echoing clatter through the shop turned many heads, onlookers curious to the source before returning to their own drinks. Zeref smiled softly, watching as panic flickered in his brother's eyes as he rushed to reset the chair.

"Fine!" He said, "totally fine. Even meant to knock the chair over, honest! I wasn't shocked or surprised or…"

This was a side of Natsu that Zeref had never seen. It was sheepish, panicked, nervous and many other emotions all at once that he couldn't name. A flush colored Natsu's cheeks and ears, almost matching the lightness of his hair and he chuckled awkwardly at the employee, scratching the back of his head with a wide, infectious grin.

The employee at first looked ready to fall into a waterfall of apologies for startling Natsu, but his claims otherwise shifted her expression to one of amusement. She watched him place the chair down, glanced towards Zeref - who merely shrugged at the spectacle- and giggled, "Oh sure, I get guys jolting out of their seats before me all the time. No big deal!"

"Really?" Natsu's voice seemed oddly breathless, eyes glued to the smile that brightened her face.

She winked. "Oh, yes. They weren't regulars like you are though."

"W-wait you remember me?"

"Well, duh, what sort of employee would I be if I didn't recognize the customers who come here all the time?"

At that moment, Zeref's ears tuned out the conversation, dark eyes looking from blonde to brother as his interest rose. This was surprising, not only did Natsu react to this girl as if he'd been stung by a bee, she seemed to react in her own way. Her smile mirrored his own, when he complimented the drink she had made, her face flushed in pride- and both seemed to almost forget that Zeref was even there.

That suited him just fine, expression growing ever soft without his notice. His attention returned to their conversation in time to catch Natsu blundering through small talk that made Zeref mentally cringe.

"Yeah, just been coming here after classes and all," He was saying, tilting his head towards Zeref, "thought today I wanted my brother to taste how great the coffee was here for himself."

"Well that's cute." She replied, shifting her weight from one foot to the other- her gaze wandered off along the room, checking for needy customers, before her eyes locked on Zeref, who found himself suddenly aware of how much coffee was left in his cup, as well as the name listed on her badge, "How do you like it here?"

Natsu gave him a pleading stare as if he expected a monster to come crawling out of his mouth. Zeref covered the mug with his hand and cleared his throat. "I'm more of a tea drinker."

A sudden foot jamming into his shin told Zeref he had not said what Natsu had hoped and the girl's smile dropped, rallying himself, he continued, "Though the store is well kept and I've been informed you have many types of teas here, so I'm willing to taste test on my next visit," Her smile brightened -as did Natsu's- and Zeref made a mental note to pay him back for the attack on his leg.

"Perfect! I'd love to see you both again," She said, leaning over to grab Natsu's empty cup, "Would you like a refill or another scone?"

Zeref quickly interjected before his brother ordered half the menu just to keep talking to her. "No, thank you, Lucy. I think we're finishing up."

She blinked, stunned, her back straightened as a pleased hum escaped her. "Perfect, let me know if you change your mind," as she turned to continue her duties, Natsu stared in silence.

"How…" He asked once she was out of ear shot, emptying another trash bin, "how did you know her name?!"

"I read."

"Eh?"

He sighed and said drolly, "Her name tag?"

There really wasn't a response Natsu could give that didn't make him sound ridiculous. He gaped, jaw opening and closing as he searched for words, but eventually gave up. Crossing his arms, Natsu protruded his bottom lip out into the perfect pout and began to sulk.

The rest of their visit was uneventful as it filled with back and forth banter, comfortable silences and Natsu's head constantly tilting to look in the direction of Lucy, who bustled about with a swing in her hips and sparkle in her eye. The attraction was obvious. A little too obvious. Every time their gazes met from across the shop, she would smile and wave while Natsu attempted to appear calm and aloof. He failed each time.

As they were finally preparing to leave, dropping tips on the table, Zeref's decision had been made. He was going to push this budding tension through the door and watch how it progressed. His brother obviously liked her and what better way to learn of her own feelings than to approach her head on?

Natsu didn't suspect a thing. Stuck between grabbing his jacket and scarf while being distracted by Lucy in the meantime, he never noticed Zeref's sudden move to action. A subtle raise of his hand, waving two fingers to flag her down. Acknowledging the call, Lucy turned to her coworker, a shorter girl with blue hair, whispered a few parting words and left the counter soon after. Natsu's distracted on and off staring ended as soon as she made it to the table.

"Did you need anything else?" She asked pleasantly, already pulling a pen from the bun of her hair and a pad from her apron, "I can get something to go if you'd like."

"No, that won't be necessary," Zeref's answer puzzled Lucy and Natsu both, causing both to stare at him, expressions mirroring each other. Confusion and slight annoyance twitched at her lip, but Zeref paid it no mind, "I just noticed Natsu here seems quite taken with you, and wondered if you could possibly trade numbers to get to know each other better."

Natsu choked on his own saliva and sputtered, "W-wait a minute, what the hell are you-"

"-Uhm!" Lucy's face blossomed to a shade of red that normally would have led Zeref to the nearest phone to dial emergency services, "Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you…"

"Natsu thinks you have a pretty smile." Zeref saw no reason to deny her request as he purposefully avoided looking in the direction of Natsu and his flailing arms, "Said something about wanting to see it every time he comes in. I just thought actually getting to know you would benefit over buying strawberry creams three times a week."

"Dude," Natsu's hiss cut in between them as he rounded the corner of the table, shoving Zeref with his elbow, "Don't say that! What are you trying to do?"

"Wingman." The simple answer floored Natsu and Lucy finally reacted, brows narrowing as her friendly expression turned cold. Zeref frowned and felt his stomach twist into knots. Being angry was not what he was expecting…

"Are you two…" Lucy began, voice dropping a few decibels, "making fun of me?"

Ah, well that certainly didn't go the way he imagined it. In fact, Natsu looking murderous and Lucy looking ready to call for assistance was the exact opposite of his plans and he stared at the two quizzically, "I assure you I meant no harm."

"No!" Natsu interjected, rustling his hands into his hair, the frustration billowed off him with every shake of his head, "That's just- … Zeref doesn't make fun of people." Zeref's chest swelled at being defended, glad to know Natsu would at least attempt at clearing the misunderstanding, but squinted when he continued, "unless they're me, but I think that's more a brother thing than a bullying thing…"

"A rude assessment," Zeref said, "I'm only trying to help."

Whatever Natsu was going to say in return was drowned out by Lucy clicking her tongue, looking between the two exasperatedly. She brandished her pen at both of them as if it were a weapon, lips thinned out into a tight frown. Natsu's eyes crossed to watch the makeshift weapon, but Zeref kept his stare forward, eyes wide as he puzzled over what could have gone wrong with the situation. Did she have someone already? Or did she not find Natsu pleasing to look at? He would have to reassess his actions if that were the case-

"You mean," Her voice brought Zeref from his thoughts as the entire situation dawned on her, realization making her swallow and stutter over her words, "Y-you really ARE trying to get me to possibly date your brother?"

His frown matched her own, feeling offended, "Getting to know each other, yes. I thought it was obvious."

The silence between them grew heavy as Natsu attempted to disappear inside his own jacket, Lucy staring them both down in embarrassment and Zeref looking between the two of them while wondering just what the hold up was. Not once had Natsu tried to deny Zeref's words and he had only spoken the truth, so why couldn't she give a simple yes or no? Did it require more thought? He made a quiet promise to himself that he'd ask Mavis the moment he got home.

Something told him his fiance would either find the situation hilarious, or she would shed light on the mystery that was Lucy's reaction. He'd accept either outcome. Until then, he was stuck staring between the two would-be attracted people and cleared his throat. It wasn't until Lucy's coworker called her back to the counter that the tension ceased and all three of them relaxed, pulled from the awkward scene and thrusted back into reality that they were in a Coffee Shop and clearly taking up one of the employee's time.

"Ask me again," Lucy said and both boys lifted their heads, eyes wide.

"Pardon?" Zeref said.

"... what?" Natsu monotoned, sounding as if all his energy had been drained.

Another shout for her to resume work and Lucy flinched, nibbling her lip as she wrung her fingers through her apron."If you come here next week and ask me again, I'll…. I'll give you my number."

At first, Zeref thought she was wanting both of them to come again and opened his mouth to correct her. He would be busy with classes come then and did not have the time to make another three hour drive to have coffee, but her implication struck him before the words could tumble forth. He looked to Natsu, waiting for his response, but he was staring at Lucy as if he'd never seen her before, face paling as the seconds ticked.

Deciding to take a leaf out of Natsu's book, Zeref kicked him in the shin and he started up like a jumped car, "Uh- Y-yeah!"

Not as articulate as Zeref hoped, but it was better than nothing. It satisfied Lucy as she moved to join her coworker, but not before stopping at the edge of the counter to shout back at them, "And it has to be YOU that asks, not your brother!"

She grinned shyly and with that parting shot still echoing in the heads of both boths, resumed her work. Zeref looked to Natsu, while Natsu continued watching Lucy. The line that formed at the counter moved along as more coffee, cappuccinos and other caffeinated substances were created and finally, Natsu broke from the spell and glared at Zeref ruefully. Smirking, Zeref urged him towards the front doors to quickly make their exit.

"I believe that makes me the greatest wingman, ever." He stated, voice calm and content as they continued on down the street.

Natsu jammed his hands into his pockets, ears red and poking out from his scarf and he scowled, "Never, ever, do that again. Seriously. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'd rather anyone but you trying to wingman me, got that?"

Zeref paused in his steps and pouted, "Well, that's just rude. You should be thanking me."

And the younger brother thanked Zeref in the only way he knew how, raising his middle finger to the sky. They continued their trek down the road while a cold wind blew, but the clouds were clear and white and despite Natsu's embarrassment, Zeref took note of the most important thing of all:

Natsu never stopped smiling.


	25. Snoring

Having Issues with Writer's Block. So I'm doing some writing exercises on tumblr. This was one of the results.  
Pairing: Nalu

* * *

She woke to laughter. A fit of giggles shared between two people who were trying their best to remain at a decent noise level. The chortles came from their noses and mouths, muffled either from their own hands of her pillow. The sound and vibrations escorted Lucy from a dream that fluttered from her memory as quick as sand in the wind.

Natsu and Happy's attempts failed.

"Mnnn, " She yawned, eyes lifted with the weight of sleep still upon them. Lucy could barely make out the silhouette of her two teammates as they stiffened in place, snickers dying off. "What's so funny?"

Lucy didn't wait for an answer. She stretched her arms and lazily rolled to her side to check the time: 2:45am.

"You weren't supposed to wake up, Lucy!" Happy responded, voice low and thick with exhaustion. Whatever had amused him hadn't chased away the sleep and he rubbed his eyes from the top of her pillow. "We tried so hard to be quiet, you know!"

"Probably shouldn't laugh right by my ears then," Lucy groaned, rolling back to face her other partner, who was strangely silent. "So? What's got you and Happy laughing so much, Natsu?"

The Slayer blinked, lips curved despite himself, and he looked to Happy and back again as if mentally discussing his answer. The quiet of the night ticked on and she stifled another yawn as she waited. Were they having some sort of… secret meeting in her bed or something? If so, choosing to do it while she slept was the worst decision.

Natsu muttered something and she frowned, "I didn't catch that. Why are you talking so low?"

"No reason." He smiled, but gave no further attempt to explain himself. When sleep began to take her once more, she shook her head to fight it off.

"So-?" She asked.

Natsu rolled his eyes and flopped against the mattress, shifting it and it's occupants enough for Lucy and Happy to lift their heads, more awake than they had been. He didn't notice, shuffling his body closer to wrap an arm around Lucy's waist to pull her against his chest. The warmth of his body seeped into her chilled skin and she snuggled happily against him. Comfort she was far too tired to deny.

Once the two settled, Happy's own weight and heat warmed the tops of their heads as he curled himself against them. His tail swished lazily against the pillow before he tapped Natsu's head, reminding him of the question he still had yet to answer.

Lucy was ready to forget about it. The warmth and need for sleep winning over her baser needs, but Natsu's chuckle brushed against her ear and the heat of his breath brought a ghostly chill down her neck.

" **You snore in your sleep.** " He said. A completely new heat flared across her cheeks and Lucy's eyes widened.

"What did you-?" Lucy gasped in outrage, body tensing as she struggled to glare at the man still chuckling by her ear. His hold tightened, his earlier laugh returning as his hands ran through the soft tresses of her hair, "- Natsu, I don't.. No I don't!"

"Haha, relax, Lucy," He nuzzled his nose against her, amusement sending soft vibrations through the three of them, "You totally do, **but** ," His voice trailed off as Lucy relaxed again, lulled by the soft touches in her hair, " **it's adorable, okay**?"

She was thankful her blush couldn't be seen in the dark and quickly tucked her head under his chin. "Oh, just…. Just shut up." She mumbled.

He was still laughing, but even boisterous dragonslayers need their sleep and a loud, fang-filled yawn broke free. Natsu relished in the scent of Lucy's hair and allowed himself to wind down once again, though the smirk didn't quite leave his face. When sleep finally settled between the two of them, Happy peeked one eye open to stare at the two and shook his head.

"You two are so weird."


	26. Untitled GrayxLoke Writing Exercise

**More writing Exercises on Tumblr!. This is GrayxLoke! You can see it as OTP or BROTP. Setting is Tenrou Arc**

* * *

It was time for a break. The sun was high, beating down upon their backs with an unforgiving heat, but the shade and gentle breeze helped to offset it. Time was precious, they hadn't the time to waste, but for this moment, Gray and Loke allowed their legs to rest. Seating themselves at the edge of a cliff, they overlooked the whole island of Tenrou together and grinned.

"So, any idea where to start?" Loke drawled, leaning against his arms as he examined the birds flying overhead. He didn't bother looking Gray's way. He knew the surly Ice Mage enough by now to imagine the look on his partner's face.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Gray said. He mimicked Loke's pose, though his eyes followed the ground instead. Trees and plant life unrecognizable to him were everywhere and the animals… were they native to the island or did they come elsewhere? He wondered how a place so far removed from the mainland became sacred ground for Fairy Tail. Why the First Master was buried here of all places. What significance did it hold asides from the strange, raw power he felt radiating from the Tenrou tree?

It was a shame he didn't remember history all that well. Maybe Levy knew. He considered asking her later, once the exams were over. If he remembered.

"You know," Loke began again, "This would be a great vacation spot. You know, if it wasn't for Fairy Tail only. Or being used for an exam…"

"You thinkin' of girls you could invite here?" Gray asked, smirking, though it didn't quite meet his eyes. "I thought you quit the skirt chasing once you became Lucy's spirit?"

"True true…. Or MAYBE I'm thinking of spots for YOU to skirt chase."

Gray scoffed and shoved the other, "Shut up. I ain't into that sort of thing."

Loke's returning laugh was Gray's only answer as the Lion Spirit waggled his brows at the other. They fell to comforting silence after, enjoying the view while considering their next objective. Finding a Gray on an Island that was larger than it appeared. All things considered, neither boy predicted it to be so difficult, but that was their arrogance talking. Makarov would never set a test so simple.

All the same, Gray felt he had a good chance at winning this year. Especially with the other at his side. The day Loke returned from the Celestial Realm to make due on his promise had been a good one. One that cemented his own trust in the Spirit. Friends and Guildmates were as strong a bond as anything, even for a spirit. It left him warm.. Comforted even.

"This is nice." Loke broke through the silence again, voice wistful, "You and me, against the world."

The barest hint of a smile crawled over Gray's face as glanced to the other. One eyebrow lifted while amusement and contentment filled the rest of him with a sense of security. "Pfft, the world, is it? Pretty small world."

"Well," Loke corrected, smile matching his, "Our world right now. Are you ready to conquer it?"

Pushing up from the ground, Gray grunted as he stood, dusting the dirt from his pants as his smile slipped to a confident smirk. Offering his hand, he pulled the other from his position and pointed to the nearest trail.

"You bet. Let's kick some ass!"

Loke didn't need to be told twice.


	27. A Second To Kiss

**I was inspired by Mashima's Recent, Nalu Twitter Sketch.**

* * *

It was their moment.

It wasn't the most romantic, but it was theirs. Talking led to laughter, which trickled down to comforting silence as they stared into their partners eyes. When Natsu's arms wrapped around Lucy, pulling her close: she made no attempts to resist. She stepped into it, arms resting against his strong chest, comfortable and secure.

What moments conglomerated together to end in this moment? She couldn't be sure. Lucy's mind was a fractured mess of hidden and obvious moments that jumped back and forth in her memory. The world around them was melting, blurring together until all that existed as her in Natsu's arms and the angle of his head as he moved to meet her.

Slow, uncertain. They'd never done this before. Never crossed that line. It was strange and new and yet, somehow so natural. Lucy felt herself leaning up, eyes slipping shut, ready to meet him, but her body…

Her body was tense. Nervous. What if she wasn't good? What if she messed it up? What if they kissed and realized it was something that neither of them wanted and they were lost to awkward attempts at friendship after? What if it ruined everything? What if it didn't? Did her breath smell? Why hadn't she thought to check that earlier… Why was this happening so fast?! Was it fast?

The thoughts tumbled through, shouting louder and louder into her mind. Lucy became distracted. Her brows knitted together as she waited for the inevitable moment that Natsu and she would share their first kiss: finally. She didn't notice the seconds tick by or the silence between them.

She didn't notice Natsu pause, eyes half-lidded as he watched her. The thoughts, though silent, were clear on her face and he read them like a Job request. His consideration took only a moment longer than necessary before he leaned in, closing the horrible distance that stayed between them and….

Licked her nose.

"Uh, what," Lucy sputtered, eyes shooting opened as she jerked back. The tip of her nose was warm and wet and now cold and Natsu's snicker through her brain into overdrive, "Did you just LICK me?!"

His laughter spilled out. No longer contained as it boomed from his chest and resounded off the walls of her apartment. Natsu tightened his hold as he giggled, he smiled wide as it split across his face.

"What?" He asked, still snickering, "Isn't that how kissing works?"

No. Absolutely not. Lucy couldn't believe it. Refused to believe it. She attempted to wipe her nose, but Natsu's hold kept her arms in place as he laughed, the mischievous twinkle in his eye unnoticed in her exasperated struggles. "No! It's not! Whatever gave you that idea you- "

She paused as a sudden realization hit her. It was obvious, when she stopped to think. Of course Natsu knew what a kiss was. He'd seen enough of it from random passersby on the street. From Alzack and Bisca! From Gajeel and Levy that one time they had the unfortunate timing to turn down a nearby alley and find them pinned up against a nearby wall. The moment was still seared into her brain. There was no reason, what so ever that Natsu would mistake kissing for licking unless-

"You did that on purpose!" The accusation echoed across the room and Natsu's laughter continued, but he stepped back. Enough to give her room: air. Still chortling, he ruffled her hair and smiled affectionately.

"Yeah," He said, "Yeah I did."

"But, why would you," Her sentence trailed off, uncertainty spilling between her words, "- do you… not… want to?"

The laughter ceased. Natsu's smile never left, but it shrank to something almost calm and he shook his head, "No, you were just so tense. I was worried you were gonna pass out. Did you forget to breathe, ya' weirdo?"

Oh! "I- no, I just, that wasn't…" She stammered, embarrassed by her own thoughts and covered her face, "I was just so nervous! I'm sorry!"

His arms returned to soothe her, drawing her claws while chuckles shook his frame. "Hey, " Natsu said, happy and content, "It's okay. We got all day and the rest of our lives to try again."

And wasn't that the perfect thing to say to relax her?

"That or I'll just lick you again." He teased.

"NATSU!"

* * *

 **I'm not sorry!**


	28. Untitled Nalu Idea

**I watched "Red Shoes and the Seven Dwarfs." It turned out to be a decent movie, but it sprouted this little plot into my head inspired from a scene I really liked from the movie- .. just with my own... Nalu Spin.**

* * *

"Just keep running and don't look back!"

Lucy didn't move, hesitation slowed her steps as the small, clawed hand of her best friend tightened in her grip. "Are you telling me to leave you? I can't do that!"

Her lungs burned from exertion, breath and words escaping in bursts as Lucy struggled to breathe. Her friend stood beside her, short and stubby. Their escape from the woods was more daunting to his small frame than her own. How was an imp covered in scales supposed to run the length of terrain her long legs could? Lucy gasped in the precious air her lungs needed and dug her heels into the ground.

"No way, Natsu," She said, "We're a team remember? That means we stick tog-thack!" Natsu was surprisingly strong despite his size, twisting her body to face away from him as he shoved her forward.

"Lucy!" He bit out, hissing just behind her, "I can't fight these things if I'm worried about you! I'll be fine, but you've GOT to keep running!"

She tried to turn again, but the warning growl he gave confused her. The imp she'd been traveling with was a short, scaled man with pink hair and horns. So many teased his stature as it barely reached above her knees. Yet, somehow, in that precise moment, Lucy was certain his voice came from just above her shoulders. How did he- She tried to turn again.

His biting roar made her heart jump, "I said DON'T LOOK at me!" The ground was shaking now, their colossal pursuer catching up with powerful steps through the treeline. Every step felt like a mini quake, shaking the ground, vibrating up her legs.

How could Natsu expect her to run? Except her to leave him behind? She looked for a place to hide. An alcove in the nearby cliffs, bushes, anything that could disguise them! He was so small, so capable, but that didn't amount to much when your body was the size of a child! The trees rustled as the beast broke free of the treeline, Lucy bit back a terrified scream. They had to run. Now. They didn't have time for this!

"Natsu, we have to go!"

He didn't budge, but his grip tightened and much like the change of his voice, his hand felt larger, less hard like stone and warm like proper skin. "Do you trust me?"

What? He was asking her this now? "Of course I do, but we don't have the time to-"

His voice was low, spoken behind her head and a chill ran down her spine: Danger, but not from the stone behemoth fast approaching. "If you trust me, then listen and run. I'll find you as soon as this bastard is gone!"

"But-," Lucy tried again, helplessly, feeling her resolve break as his presence felt somehow bigger than before, but that was silly right?

"Just GO!" He roared, voice echoing through the air, "I promise I'll come back for you, but I need you to go!"

Lucy ran, just as the beast's steps made her stumble with every vibration that shook across the ground. Tears stung at her eyes as helpless frustration and adrenaline fueled her. She couldn't help. Not this time. She was only human and a towering beast of stone intent to crush her was too much for her. For anyone! Why did she listen? The steps slowed, the rumblings came to a halt and a loud roar of challenge and heat washed against her back. She almost turned back, but spotted a small outcropping in the cliffs. A place to go!

"Natsu, I -"

Lucy didn't turn around- noticing for the first time, the shadows just before her. Her own, and and… the broad shoulders of a tall man, wings unfurled behind his shoulders.

"Whatever you do- " Natsu shouted, fire and flames shooting sky high, enough for to cover the clouds above her. She skidded into the alcove and pressed herself tightly against the hard stone, lungs close to bursting as her feet throbbed from blisters.

The beast roared as something struck it, the floor rumbled from it's fall and loud booms made her flinch. Lucy's confusion and fright filled her as she listened to Natsu's voice rise above it all.

 _"DON'T LOOK AT ME."_


End file.
